Find You
by DrawingScars
Summary: Elena has had enough of the Salvatores, grabbing Caroline they go on a trip to New Orleans to visit the Originals. Klaus is hell bent on making New Orleans his again, with the help from his family. Will he succeed?. So im really bad at summary's but pairings will be: KlausxCaroline , ElijahxElena, RebekahxStefan , KolxBonnie Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**-Alright so this is my first attempt ever at making a Vampire Diaries story, im not going to follow the storyline to the point. Also there will be no HayleyxKlaus baby drama either. Mainly cause i kinda hate her character xD But Hayley will be in the story! Also Kol never died, Silas is dead, Jeremy never died either and Katherine is still a vampire.**

* * *

Caroline sat in her car parked outside the Gilbert house, her hands tapping the steering wheel. This was insane, literally. Elena must have lost her mind, cause that was the only explanation as to why they were doing this. Why had she agreed to it? Oh right, she was a good friend, and Bonnie wouldn't understand.

Leaning back against the seat she started to think about the conversation she and Elena had last night.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Caroline heard a loud knock coming from downstairs, she knew it was Elena since she had texted her earlier, informing her that she was on her way to talk. Getting up from her bed she quickly made her way downstairs opening up the door to reveal one of her best friends. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she was wearing a purple summer dress with a leather jacket over it._

_The girls smiled and embraced each other in a quick hug, before they moved inside and into the livingroom. Sitting down Elena's once happy face turned serious._

_"Caroline, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be open minded about this. Cause honestly you are the only one I can ask for this, and you are the only one who would understand." Caroline looked at her friend, urging her to go on._

_"Would you come with me, to New Orleans?"_

_New Orleans, Klaus was in New Orleans. Why on earth would Elena want to go there? Then it hit her, Elijah._

_"Does this have something to do with one handsome gentlemanish Original?" Elena rolled her eyes at her friend and gave her a slight smile._

_"Partially, its just Damon and Stefan are driving me insane. And I can't choose either of them, and I swear if I have to be around both of them for another day I will snap. And I know it sounds awful, but they are really driving me insane Care. Besides, Elijah said I could talk to him if I ever wanted to. And it would just be for a week, maybe two. Please Care, I don't want to go alone." Elena gave her friend her best puppy eyes look, Caroline let out a sigh, shaking her head a smile appeared on her lips._

_"Fine, I'm doing this for you Elena. But you owe me so hard." Letting out a squeal Elena hugged her friend. "Thank you Care. Im going to go home and start packing, pick me up tomorrow at 10am" Caroline nodded at her friend._

_After Elena left Caroline made her way up to her room, upon entering her room her eyes immediately fell upon the drawing Klaus had made for her. One or two weeks in New Orleans with the guy who had run her ex-boyfriend out of her life, killed his mom, tried to kill her twice, tried to kill all of her friends. And yet there she was, admiring the drawing, she looked down to her wrist. The diamond bracelet he had given her was there, moving her other hand she started to play with it, remembering the words he had spoken when they had walked through the woods searching for the witches.'__**So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason, cares only about you?'**_

_After everything that he had done, he was still the only person who had put her first. He cared about her. She moved onto her bed grabbing the drawing, __**'Thank you for your honesty - Klaus' **__was written at the bottom of it. She remembered back to when psycho hunter Alaric had kidnapped her, Stefan had told her Klaus had refused to go until they informed him that she was being held captive. Snapping out of memory lane she placed the drawing back on her nightstand table and moved to her closet. She pulled out 2 bags and started packing._

_-Flashback over-_

* * *

Okay so maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, she thought. At least now she could figure out what her feelings towards Klaus was, without anyone judging her. She heard a door slam shut and saw Elena moving towards the car holding two bags. Smiling at her friend she got out to help her with her bags.

"Excited?" Elena asked, a smile on her face. Caroline shrugged, but gave her friend a smile in return.

Once Elena's bags were in the car, they were off.

Elena turned to her friend. "Thank you again, for doing this Care. It really means a lot."

"Its no problem Elena really, its fine. You don't have to thank me a thousand times" Caroline said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"So you do know Klaus will be there, right?"

"Yes"

"And you have no problems with that?" Caroline eyed her friend for a second. "I don't Elena, I have been thinking a lot about it, about Tyler,Klaus,me,you, Bonnie, everyone really. And I've decided that I'm going to try and sort out my feelings. You were right about me denying them, I do have feelings for Klaus. I just don't know what they are exactly, and this trip is the perfect excuse to figure that out."

Elena gave her friend a nod. "What ever happens, I'm not going to judge you Care. And whatever you decided to do I will be by your side." Caroline gave Elena a warm smile, appreciating that she had such an amazing friend.

"Alright enough serious talk, lets get this trip started" Elena exclaimed turning on the radio, 'Timber' By Pitbull started blaring out, and the girls began to sing along.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his study, surrounded by books and parchments. The witches of New Orleans seemed to be a bump in the road he just couldn't get over. Sighing he leaned back in the arm chair. Why were they being so stubborn, so against him.

Hearing a faint knock on the door his gaze fell upon the entrance to the room. And there stood his older brother. He was wearing a grey armani suit, light blue shirt, and a light purple tie. His hair brown and styled.

"Elijah, what can I do for you?" he spoke up, keeping his eyes on his brother.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you Niklaus, but I have something to tell you." Klaus looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I got a call from Elena Gilbert, she wishes to see me. She will be in New Orleans by evening and she will be staying with us until she wishes to leave." Klaus let out a groan, the last thing he needed right now was the doppelganger coming to New Orleans to distract his brother.

"will be joining her as well" he added, Klaus snapped his attention back to his brother, amusement was dancing in his dark eyes, and he had a slight smile on his face.

"Yes I thought that might lighten your feelings on Elena coming here." Klaus scoffed at him, which only made the smile on Elijah's face grow.

"Now that I got that out of the way, has there been any progress with the witches?" He undid the button on his suit and took a seat in the armchair across from his brother.

"Unfortunately no. They are too stubborn, and the fact that they hate me only makes cooperating worse. Tell me again brother, why can't I just kill them all? All our problems would be solved and id be on my merry way of running this town completely."

Klaus grinned as Elijah sent him a stern look. "Because brother, not everything needs to be solved with violence. And besides you will come to need these witches one day, and wouldn't it be better if they were alive when that day comes?"

"Touché" Both brothers grinned at each other, hearing the front door open and slam shut signaled them that their sister was back home.

"I'll let you get back to your planning Niklaus, I have to go inform Rebekah about the guests that will be arriving." Elijah stood up and made his way downstairs. Klaus watched him leave the room. Caroline was coming to New Orleans, the timing was utterly horrid, but nonetheless she was coming here. A smirk grew to his face as he remembered their last encounter. It had been graduation and they were at the empty football field. He had told her that he intended to be her last love, something he was determined to make true.

He had also heard that her and Lockwood had ended things, perhaps she would give him a chance. Perhaps she could oversee all the horrible things he had done. Shaking his head he removed any thoughts of Caroline and went back to planning, he had witches to befriend and a city to take back. He would worry about Caroline once she was here.

* * *

They had been driving for 5 hours, getting tired of the music the radio had been turned off. And now they were reminiscing about their past.

"Oh god, do you remember when we tricked April into believing there were ghosts in the closet at night. And if she didn't sleep they would come out and bite her?" Elena gasped out between giggles, Caroline started laughing and she nodded her head.

"Those were good times, everything was so simple. Life was simple." She gave Caroline a small smile.

"We should probably get something to eat." Caroline said, and on cue Elenas stomach made a small grumble. Which sent the girls into another fit of giggles, they drove for another 15 minutes before they found a small diner. Getting out of the car Caroline moved to the back of the car.

"Can you keep an eye out?" She asked her, Elena nodded and blocked her friend from view, making sure no one saw her. Caroline opened up the blue cooler and grabbed a blood bag quickly drinking it. Once done she threw the bag back into the cooler and closed the trunk.

"All done?" Elena asked, she nodded at her friend and they made their way into the diner.

Upon entering they heard that all familiar bell sound, that most diners had signaling that someone had entered. The diner was small and had a 80's theme. They found a table and soon a waitress was taking their orders.

"I'll have a burger with fries and strawberry milkshake" Elena said, handing over her menu to the waitress who in turn took it and turned towards Caroline.

"And ill have only fries and a chocolate milkshake." The waitress took the menu from Caroline. "Coming right up." She said and moved towards the kitchen to hand in their order.

"So, if you don't mind me asking Elena. What exactly is going on between you and Elijah?"

"Nothing Care, he's a friend, and he is easy to talk to. He understands my situation, he listens to me."

"So you're saying that there isn't a teeny tiny piece in you that has any feelings towards him?"

"Care..." Grinning in victory she decided to not push it any further, their food arrived and the topic was changed.

"So what are you going to do once you see Klaus?"

"I have no idea Elena."

"You think he knows that you and Tyler broke up?"

"Its Klaus we are talking about Elena, he knows everything before anyone else." the two girls started to laugh.

"He hasn't called you or anything since he left? Not even a text?" Caroline eyed her friend, contemplating on if she should tell her friend about the voice message Klaus had left her. What harm could it do, they were already on their way to the same city he was in.

"Well, he left me a voice message about a week after graduation. Inviting me to come and spend some time with him in New Orleans, first class ticket and all."

"Oh, so why didn't you go?"

"Elena you know why, I just got Tyler back, and Klaus isn't exactly everyone's favorite person."

"True" Elena said and picked up a fry, Caroline shrugged and took a sip from her milkshake.

"I've always wondered what it was about Klaus that got you interested." Elena suddenly said, eyeing her blonde friend.

"I honestly don't know what it is about him Elena. He's just different when he's around me, he challenges me, he pushes me to do things, dares me to try stuff. And his accent is just one big bonus to it all." Elena rolled her eyes at her friend. Thinking back to what he said to her in the woods once again she said. " Its just something about him, the fact that he is capable of doing such horrible things and not care about it. And then there he is, caring about you."

Elena let her words sink in, Klaus did care about Caroline. It was obvious to everyone, it was quiet humorous as well. The big bad hybrid, feared by many, cared about a sweet blonde baby vampire. His only weakness.

"Maybe you can make him a better man Care, you never know. You might be what he needs to be saved from his path of darkness." Caroline eyed her friend and gave her a small smile. Maybe she was his saving grace.

* * *

**I would really appriciate if you could leave a review, telling me what you think. Also feel free to give me tips on how i can improve my writing. Also i do apologise if some words are spelled wrong, English is not my first language, i did put it through a spell check before i uploaded. But you never know! Might be a few misspelled words here and there.****/Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**siberia21 - Ah yes Elena is a vampire, I probably should have mentioned that she fed before they left or something. **

**blueberry55 - There will be no Haley baby crap xD As for Tyler, I havent decided yet. I'll see what I'll do ;)**

**Look At My Comment - I was thinking that the girls would become friends with Rebekah, how im not sure yet. But ill work it in!**

**Angel of Darkness Forever - I am glad you enjoyed yourself so far :)**

**beverlie4055 - Why thank you :D**

**bulldozed88 - Elena is a Vampire, i kinda failed to mention that. My bad! ;~;**

**Id like to thank you all for the reviews, means alot to me that you take time to write them 3 I also hope you will enjoy chapter 2!**

**Also I noticed I messed up a part **

**' "will be joining her as well" he added, Klaus snapped his attention back to his brother, amusement was dancing in his dark eyes, and he had a slight smile on his face." '**

**It's supposed to say ""Miss Forbes will be joining her as well" he added, Klaus snapped his attention back to his brother, amusement was dancing in his dark eyes, and he had a slight smile on his face." But hopefully you all got it ^^'**

* * *

Klaus was leaning against one of the mausoleum the graveyard had, the witch was late. Something he didn't care for, right then he heard a slight creak from the gate opening. Shortly after a petite young woman was making her way towards him. Her black straight hair bouncing as she walked, her eyes set on him.

"You are late, witch." He drawled, which earned him a glare from the dark-haired woman.

"You're lucky I even decided to come, Klaus." She snapped, Klaus gave her a smirk.

"Well since you are in a bit of a nasty mood lets just get on with this conversation. It has come to my attention that you my dear Sophie have been lying to me. You said Marcel had a secret weapon, what you failed to mention was that, that weapon is a powerful witch. A witch from your coven."

"I didn't fail to mention anything, I just decided to leave some stuff out." She answered, the smirk dropped from Klaus' face, a serious harsh look coming upon it instead.

"If Marcel controls a witch stronger than all of you. Then to what use are you to me?"

"I can convince her to stop helping him, she's a child Klaus. I wont let you harm her or use her."

"No but you will let Marcel do it? Quiet hypocritical are we not?"

"Im not letting Marcel do anything, he took her, saved her during the harvest. She trusts him, but I know her. She was best friends with my niece. She will hear me out."

"And you can guarantee this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"Yes." She answered with confidence. Klaus' hard look softened and a mischief smile took its place.

"Looks like we have some work to do"

"Elijah you cannot be serious, you invited the doppelganger to stay with us? Why? Are you under some sort of drug? Do they have a white oak stake to threaten you with? Cause that's the only 2 reasons I can think of for you to agree to this." Rebekah exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air to add a dramatic effect.

Elijah looked at his sister, raising an eyebrow at her. Scoffing Rebekah sat down on the brown leather couch folding her arms across her chest.

"Rebekah, you must understand that I'm only doing this to help Elena out. The Salvatores are driving her mad, and it would be a great shame if she snapped and turned off her humanity because of them." Elijah moved his hands into his pants pockets, Rebekah glared at him.

"And Nik agreed to this?"

"Yes."

"No, that doesn't sound like Nik. He wouldn't let the doppelganger stay here, not even for you. There is something else that you are not telling me."

"I might of failed to mention that Caroline Forbes will be accompanying her" Rebekah let out a loud groan. Great, she hated the doppelganger bitch, the baby vampire wasn't so bad. But that didn't mean she liked her, quiet the opposite actually.

"When will they be here?" she asked in defeat, Elijah gave her a brotherly smile. "They will be here by the evening, around 6." Rebekah nodded at him, returning his smile with one of her own.

"Well I'm not going to sit here all day, waiting for our "guests" to arrive. Whatever you do don't put them anywhere near my room." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Elijah smiled at what his sister said, she would come around to like the girls. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

After the eating at the diner they had decided it was Elena's turn to drive. Caroline sat curled up in the passenger seat, her head leaning against the window.

"Only 3 more hours to go and we will be there." Elena said. 3 hours, 3 hours until she would have to face Klaus. 3 hours until she had to face what ever it was that she was feeling for him. She could already imagine the huge teasing smile that would be on his lips, and the tinkle in his eyes as he would speak to her, saying her name with that slight huskiness to it.

"Care, are you even listening to me?" Elena asked, eyeing her friend. Snapping out from her thoughts Caroline turned her attention towards Elena.

"Sorry 'Lena, I was in my own thoughts. What did you say?"

"I just asked what you wanted to do once we got there? It's not like I'm going to spend all my time with Elijah, we could do some sightseeing, go shopping maybe?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Caroline said, smiling at her friend. Right then Elena's phone started ringing, Caroline picked it up and the ID said "Stefan".

"Its Stef." She moved her hand closer to Elena, waiting for her to grab it and answer. When she didn't she scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Why didn't you answer?" Elena glanced over at her, and bit down on her lip. "I might of not told Stefan or Damon that we were leaving."

"What!?" Caroline cried out. " Elena are you insane? They are going to have a search party out for us by tomorrow." Elena sighed, her phone going off once again, but this time it was Damon. Caroline decided to answer for her.

"Where are you?" she heard him ask immediately.

"She's with me Damon, look we aren't in Mystic Falls anymore. Elena needed to get away from you and Stefan. She's safe, trust me." Caroline said calmly.

"What do you mean she's not in Mystic Falls anymore?"

"I'm saying that we decided to take a well needed road trip, and don't you dare use my mom to try and track us down."

She heard some fighting in the background and was soon met my the warm welcoming voice of Stefan.

"Hey Care, ill keep Damon from running off after you two. Just be safe, and take care of each other. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you."

Caroline got a big smile on her face, Stefan was always such a good friend and understanding person. "Of course Stefan, you take care too. And don't you dare go all ripper on me just cause I'm not there to be your sober coach." She heard him chuckle. "Goodbye Care." And then he hung up.

"So the reason you didn't tell Damon you were going to New Orleans was cause he'd stop you. And the reason you didn't tell Stefan was cause you didn't want to hurt his feelings, correct?" Caroline asked, as she eyed her brunette friend. Elena gave her a nod. Deciding to not push it further she leaned back against the seat, sinking back into her thoughts.

* * *

Klaus barged in through the front door, slamming it shut. Witches, he swore they would be the very death of him.

"Judging by your door slamming I'm going to assume that the meeting with didn't go well?" Elijah said as Klaus made his way into the living room. Giving his brother a short glare he moved over to the alcohol and poured himself a glass.

"They are insufferable, they refuse to agree to anything I suggest and yet they expect me to do their every bidding, like a puppy." Downing the contents in the glass he poured himself another one.

"And what did you suggest to them, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I simply suggested, that id kill every vampire Marcel has, grab Davina and return her to them. Simple, easy. Just how I like it."

"Well that's not completely true, now is it?" Elijah said, amusement dancing in his voice. Klaus stared at him for a moment.

"If this is yet another one of your "Klaus loves Caroline" moments, please don't bother." he snapped. "I have far more important things to think about, than some blonde vampire who can't decide what she wants or what she feels."

"Ah but you are angry, that she didn't want to come here when you invited her. But when her friend wanted to come here, she decided to go. Which proves that you do feel Niklaus." Klaus scoffed, making his brother smile.

"It's truly fascinating that you my dear brother, who has struck fear in so many people, has killed hundreds and thousands of people in cold blood, fears that you wont be good enough for a baby vampire."

"I do not fear anything. And I certainly don't fear being rejected by Caroline."

"I didn't say you feared to be rejected, granted you've been plenty of times in Mystic Falls. I said you feared that you, yourself wouldn't be enough for her." Glaring at his brother he slammed the drink down on the table.

"This conversation is over." He growled out, leaving the room.

Grinning to himself Elijah mumbled out. "Oh Niklaus, it most certainly is not."

* * *

Feeling the car jolt to a stop, Caroline quickly woke up taking in her surroundings. Outside there was a huge white mansion. Of course they lived in a mansion, god forbid they could live like normal people.

"I see you woke up sleepy head" Elena teased her, Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend as they got out of the car.

"This place is amazing" Elena breathed out, as she took in the huge property.

"Well you know the Mikaelsons, they never do anything half-assed." This time Elena rolled her eyes at her friend, they grabbed their bags from the car and started to make their way towards the front door.

"You know there is one thing I've thought about ever since we met the Originals." Caroline said, Elena eyed her.

"Why doesn't Elijah have an English accent?" Elena started to laugh. "Really Care? That's what you've been thinking about ever since we met them?"

"Well don't you find it odd that he is the only one who doesn't have one. Aren't you a bit curious as to why that is?"

Thinking about it, Elena did actually wonder why that was. "I guess we'll just have to ask him." Reaching their destination, Elena lifted her hand and knocked on the door. Shortly after the door opened revealing a female.

"Oh great, its you two." Came the sarcastic drawl from one blonde Original.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of chapter 2? Feel free to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated! /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**bulldozed88 - That would kinda explain everything tbh xD **

**Nataliesmiley6 - Im glad you love it! :D And it is in my intentions to make them become friends ;)**

**JessiePie6 - Thank you!**

**Look At My Comment - That is very kind of you, i took you up on your offer and PM'd you :)**

**siberia21 - Oh yes! i cannot wait to write when Klaus will have some payback! And i am glad you enjoyed yourself :)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Your wish is my command 3**

**It has come to my attention that some words just randomly disappears once i upload the chapters to "Doc Manager" I'll have to carefully read through every chapter to make sure i dont miss anything!**

**Also thanks to all the people who took time to review, really makes me happy and warms my heart that so many of you like this little story of mine :D**

* * *

"Rebekah" Elena managed to squeeze out, not really expecting her to be there. Caroline offered the Original a small smile. Rolling her eyes at the both of them she turned around and called out to her brothers before walking off.

"Elijah,Nick your... What ever the hell they are to you two are here." Elijah popped out of what looked to be an entrance towards the living room. He walked up to them a friendly smile on his face.

"Elena, . I trust your trip went safely?" Elena gave him a smile. "The trip was fine."

"And please Elijah, call me Caroline. Sounds so formal." Elijah gave her a nod, a clearing of a throat was heard, they all turned around to see Klaus standing at the end of the stairs. All previous anger gone, and a big smirk plastered on his face.

"If it isn't my favorite doppelganger. _Caroline_" Caroline felt a shiver go down her spine at the way her name rolled off his tongue. Elena however rolled her eyes at him. "Klaus, always a pleasure"

Caroline just stared at him, frozen in place. Worst part, he was staring right back at her. Neither willing to drop their eyes from each other. Elijah cleared his throat which made them both snap their attention towards him.

"Lets get you both settled in, shall we?" Elena gave him a smile and followed after him, Caroline hesitated for a second before she caught up with them, brushing past Klaus and up the stairs.

Smiling to himself, Klaus made his way out the door. He had one last stop before the working day was over.

* * *

Elijah had given her the room closest to Klaus, Coincidence? , hardly. The room was in a dark red, carpet a whitish brown. The bed was wood, and dressed in a maroon color. There was a small desk, and an armchair in the corner of the room facing towards the bed.

There was a knock on the door and Elena's head peaked through the opening.

"Oh, you room looks almost like mine. My walls a green and the floor is dark brown." Caroline smiled at the girl.

"Feeling better now that you have Elijah?" She teased, Elena shot her friend a look.

"Its not like that Care, and you know it." Caroline smiled at her friend. "I know, but its so fun to tease you. Cause I know you feel something for him. You're just not ready to admit it yet, due to Stefan and Damon." Elena sat down in the arm chair, and let out a small sigh.

"I just can't get involved with yet another guy Care, my love life is a disaster as it is. The last thing I need is to confuse Elijah and bring him into all of this. I just, I couldn't do that to him." Caroline nodded at her friend, understanding her completely.

"Well, we are here to figure out what we want. So why don't you figure out your feelings for Elijah,Stefan and Damon. And ill figure out my feelings for Klaus." Elena smiled at her, and gave her a nod. Right then another knock was heard, and Elijah stood in the door way.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I assumed you wouldn't of fed today so I brought you some blood." He handed them both a whiskey glass, filled with blood. Elena realizing that she hadn't fed since this morning quickly drank the blood. Which earned her looks from them both.

"What? I haven't fed since this morning."

"Why didn't you say anything Elena? I could of given you one of my blood bags." Elena gave her a shrug. "I just didn't think about it Care, I just wanted to get away. Far,far away."

Giving her friend a sad smile, Caroline took a sip from the blood.

"Thank you Elijah." Elena said. Elijah gave her a friendly smile."No problem at all, now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to. Rebekah is in her room, down the hall and to the left. However she seems to be in a bit of a mood, so I wouldn't recommend bothering her."

The two girls gave him a nod, and watched as he left the room."Well, I'm going to start unpack. And get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Care." Elena said and hugged her friend, before she too left the room. Sitting alone, Caroline sipped on the blood. Seeing Klaus earlier had made her feel uneasy. Butterflies for some reason had erupted in her stomach. And god, the way he said her name. It wasn't fair that a man so evil and terrible was allowed to have dimples, and be sexy and...wait... Did she just think Klaus was sexy?

Well it wasn't really a lie to be honest, Klaus was one good looking guy, but then again so were all the Mikaelsons.

She put the glass on her nightstand and fell back onto the bed, letting sleeping consume her once again.

* * *

Again he stood, waiting for someone. Why couldn't people just learn to be on time? He was, always. As if on cue, a dark haired man emerged around the corner, a devilish smile on his face and a evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Long time no see, Nik." Klaus' once serious look turned into a slight grin and he embraced the man. "Long time indeed, brother."

"So what is it I can do for you? Since you only call me when you want me to do something for you. It hurts my feelings you know."He winked at him. Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol, always being so dramatic with his "feelings"

"Actually brother, this time I only ask for you to come home. Move in with us in the mansion."

"I know I might be the baby brother in the family, but I'm not stupid Nik. Who or what is it you want me to protect?"

"Always too smart for your own good, as you know war is going on in New Orleans. And quiet inconveniently the doppelganger and her friend Caroline Forbes has decided to "visit" us. I need you to help me protect them while they are here."

"I know the doppelganger, but where have I heard the name Caroline before...Ah yes, its that blonde girl from mothers ball. The one you fancy." Klaus shot him a look of annoyance.

"So you want me to protect the girl of your dreams, my, my Nik. You certainly have changed." Rolling his eyes at what his brother said he spoke:

"Please don't begin, I already have Elijah fantasizing about me being all human,sappy and in love. I don't need it from you as well." Kol grinned at him. "Well then, enough chit chat. I do believe I have my brothers future lover to protect." Klaus shot him a glare as the two of them started walking, which earned him a laugh from Kol.

* * *

A ray of light hit her face and Caroline groaned as she woke up. She stretched out and rubbed her eyes.

"Well look who decided to finally wake up, I've been waiting for hours darling." Letting out a scream Caroline flew off the bed, to take in the person in it. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, he resembled Elijah. **Kol.**

"Kol, what, What the hell are you doing in my bed?" She cried out, he gave her a huge grin and shrugged.

"Lets just say I'm yours and the doppelgangers babysitter for the day. Nik will have me back in a box if anything were to happen to the both of you. So I figured I might as well take my job outmost seriously."

"That still doesn't explain why you are in my bed. You could of sat in the arm chair, or leaned against the wall. Or something else!"

"But I wanted to be comfortable, and there was room right beside you. Now, enough with the dramatics. Your friend is preparing breakfast downstairs. Shall we go and join her?" He made a gesture towards the door, sending him a glare she stomped past him. Kol only grinned and followed after her.

Once in the kitchen she saw Elena, she was frying some eggs and bacon in a pan, sitting down on one of the island stools she glanced over to her friend.

"So did you get the same wake up as me?" Elena looked at her confused, not really understanding her.

"What are you talking about Care?" Caroline glanced over to Kol who had sat himself down a chair away from her.

"Well you see Elena, me and Caroline shared a bed. I got bored waiting for her to wake up, so I decided to climb into bed with her. She freaked out when she saw me, quiet the enjoyable sight." Caroline sent him another glare, while Elena shook her head.

"He's only doing it to get a rise out of Klaus." Kol grasped his shirt, faking a hurt expression. "Why I've never heard such an awful lie in my entire life. Me get a rise out of my darling brother? I would never!" The girls rolled their eyes at him, smiling at his silliness.

"Anyways, what shall we be doing today ladies?" He asked as he grabbed a plate filling it with eggs and bacon. Elena looked to Caroline, mischief glinting in her eyes, Caroline quickly caught on to what she was thinking and got an evil smile onto her lips.

"Why I'm so glad you asked, we were thinking we'd go shopping today." Kol's face went blank, realising the situation he'd put himself into. Gulping he glanced between the two of them. "How big of chance do I have in talking you two out of this?" The girls looked at each other and then back at him, holding up their hands they made a "0" sign with their fingers towards him. Groaning Kol laid his head onto the counter, the girls laughed at him and ate from the breakfast Elena had made.

* * *

Klaus walked into the the French Quarter, the vampires gifted with a daylight ring were eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't bother to acknowledge them further and made his way towards the dark skinned man a few feet in front of him.

"Marcel" he called out, the dark skinned man called Marcel turned around, flashing him a big smile.

"Klaus, old friend. I see you and your family decided to stick around. I heard your younger brother finally decided to join you."

"Well I couldn't just leave this beautiful city without a proper greeting. Now I assume you called me here for something, and not just this chit chat." Marcel grinned at him, and gestured for Klaus to walk with him.

"The vampires are a bit worried, I mean the oldest most dangerous vampires in all history suddenly decided to gather up and stay in one town. It makes them a bit uneasy, if you know what I mean." Marcel eyed Klaus carefully.

"I assure you Marcel, my siblings will be of no trouble. They are simply here to be a family." That wasn't a complete lie, Klaus thought. Marcel stopped walking and turned towards him.

"I trust you Klaus, if you say your family means no harm to me and my vampires then I trust that." Klaus gave him a crooked smile. "If that is all Marcel, I must get going. I have some things I need to take care of." Marcel nodded him off, and turned to walk back towards the vampires he had spoken to before Klaus had called out for him. Klaus shot him one last glance before he headed off. He hadn't exactly lied to Marcel, his family meant no trouble for him, nor did they wish to harm him. Himself however, now that was a completely different story.

* * *

Once they had finished eating and gotten ready they met up by the door. Rebekah had made her way out of her room, she walked past them and moved towards the kitchen. Caroline looked after her and then back to Elena and Kol.

"Hey Rebekah, would you like to come shopping with us?" The Original stopped in her tracks, turning around to face them.

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" she snapped.

"Well, uhm, I don't know. I was just trying to be nice to you, bury the hatchet between us. But I guess if you don't want to..." Caroline shrugged turning around to move out the door with Elena and Kol.

"Wait...I'll.. I'll come with you." Rebekah said, Caroline gave her a small smile which Rebekah returned. Together they moved out the door and made their way into the city.

* * *

**Alright chapter 3, thoughts? /Scars**


	4. Chapter 4

**siberia21 - Had to bring in Kol! he makes everything more interesting. And its been my plan all along to have him piss both Klaus and Elijah off ;)**

**TeamOriginals2000 - Im glad you already love it! And im actually a huge Delena fan, but i think Elejah is better tbh.**

**bulldozed88 - Its like you can read my mind... creepy! ;)**

**Nataliesmiley6 - Some ElenaxElijah coming up soon!**

* * *

Hours, literally hours had gone by and they were still in this damned shoe shop. Kol face palmed at himself and his idiocy. How had he let them get such an opening on him, oh that's right, he was just trying to be a gentleman. Nik and 'Lijah would have a good laugh at him.

"Hmm, I don't know Care. They seem a bit too springish. Maybe I should try the other ones." Kol felt his eye twitch, there was nothing wrong with the shoes. Nothing at all. They weren't too springish, or what ever term the girls had come up with to drag this shopping spree out. Even his own sister had betrayed him and joined in on the girls torturing him. As on cute Rebekah emerged wearing a pair of Louboutin.

"Well girls, what do you think?" She did a little twirl, the girls smiled at her and nodded in approval. Rebekah had been a bit cold towards them in the beginning of the shopping spree, but being surrounded by beautiful clothes and shoes had quickly changed her attitude towards them both. And it probably was a perk that she got to torture one of her brothers.

"You think you could help me find a pair of summer shoes?" Elena asked Rebekah, who nodded at her and dragged her down the store. Caroline smiled after them, she knew Elena wasn't Rebekah's favorite person. But it made her happy that Elena was atleast trying to change that. Glancing over at Kol she was met by a death glare, she gave him her sweetest smile and went back to looking at the shoes she had found.

Rebekah and Elena returned with about 4 pairs of shoes for her to try on, at which Kol finally snapped.

"I've had enough. You, you girls are utterly ridiculous. "too spring" "too summer" they are just shoes god damnit! SHOES!" Standing up he stormed out of the store. Caroline and Elena looked shocked at his outburst whilst Rebekah smiled.

"Don't worry girls, he'll be back. He wouldn't want to face Nik's wrath." Glancing at each other they shrugged and went back to trying out shoes.

* * *

After he stormed out of the store he walked in a fast pace down the street. Stupid infuriating girls. Lets go shopping they said. It'd be fun they said. They lied. Coming to a halt he remembered the conversation he'd have with Nik before he left.

_-Flash back-_

_Walking into the living room Klaus found the person he was looking for. "Kol, I have some important errands to run today. I need you to baby-sit the doppelganger and Caroline."_

_Groaning Kol looked at his brother. "Bekah will be here all day, why can't she do it?"_

_"Because she hates them." Scoffing Kol rolled his eyes. "Kol, if anything happens to Caroline ill have you back in your box. Is that clear?" Klaus said in a low threatening voice. Catching on to that he only mentioned Caroline, Kol got a smirk on his face._

_"And the doppelganger?"_

_"Ah yes, if the dear doppelganger comes to harm you'll be facing Elijah's wrath." Klaus called over his shoulder as he left the room. The smirk on Kol's face disappeared, Elijah was a calm ande collected man. But once you did something to piss him off, well, lets just say his wrath rivaled Nik's. Sighing Kol stood up and made his way upstairs, might as well take this assignment seriously. He thought._

_-Flash back over-_

Groaning he quickly turned around back towards the store. Damn his brothers to hell and back. And damn their girls as well.

The familiar store 'Cling' was heard, and just as Rebekah said, Kol was back. Glaring at all of them."Not a word" He hissed out and sat down. The three girls simply smiled and went back to the shoes.

* * *

"Well that was quiet successful, don't you think brother?" Klaus said, a smile upon his face. Elijah shot him a look. "Yes, it seems you and the witches have finally come to terms on something. It only took you a month and a half." Klaus smile dropped and he shot his older brother a glare.

Entering the house they noticed it was empty. "They must be out, I'm sure they will be back soon." Elijah said and made his way into the living room. Un-doing a button on his suit he sat down in the arm chair while Klaus took a seat on the couch.

"So what is your next plan of attack?" Elijah asked and eyed his brother. "Well, since you asked so nicely and all. How do you feel about a party?" Looking at Klaus confused. "A party?" he asked.

"Yes brother, ill plant an idea in Marcel's head that it'd be a great idea to host a party. Plant in a distraction, named Cami. Mean time ill have Josh go search out the church, where the witches claim Marcel is holding this powerful witch."

"And you trust him with this?" Klaus gave him a casual shrug. "I don't have a choice, it would be suspicious if one of us weren't at the party. So that leaves Josh." Elijah nodded at him. Just then the door burst open and Kol came walking in. His hands and arms filled with bags and boxes.

Dropping everything on the ground he walked into the living room, upon seeing his brothers he shot them both a glare. "Never again." He hissed at them, and moved over to the alcohol.

The girls walked in shortly after smiling. "Come on now Kol, it wasn't that bad." Elena teased him, which only earned her a glare from him.

"I trust everything went smoothly?" Klaus asked, eyeing the girls and his brother.

"Everything went perfectly" Caroline said, deciding to not tell him about Kol's outburst and leaving them for a moment. Seeing as he had been tortured enough... for now. Klaus sent her a dimpled smile, at which she blushed and looked away from him.

"Well that's my cue to leave, I had fun today. Thank you both for letting me come." Rebekah said and gave both girls a small smile.

"It was our pleasure Rebekah" Elena said, returning the smile. Rebekah nodded at the both of them and made her way to her room. Elijah eyed the girls, feeling happy that Rebekah was somewhat accepting them. "Elena, would you like to accompany me on a walk around the grounds?" Elijah asked, the brunette gave him a smile and nodded her head yes. "Just let me take care of my stuff. Ill met you down here again in 15?" Elijah gave her a nod, and watched her leave the room.

Klaus did not miss the look in his brothers eyes, and got a devilish smirk on his face. Making a mental note to discuss this with him later.

His eyes traveled over to Caroline who stood in the middle of the opening to the living room. "Seeing as your friend is occupied for the evening, would you mind accompanying me to the city Caroline? Klaus asked. Caroline glanced at him, she was there for a reason. She might as well spend some time with him.

"It would be my honor to accompany you to the city, Mr Mikaelson " she said in a playful tone, which earned her another dimpled smile from Klaus.

"Be ready at 7." She nodded at him, and moved over to were Kol had dropped their things, picking up what was hers she made her way to her room. Excited for what Klaus had planned for them.

"Well look at this, both my brothers have dates tonight. Its almost sickening" Kol said teasingly. "Its not a date" Both brothers snapped back at him, which only earned them a laugh from Kol.

"Sure it isn't" he said, winking at them before he left the room. Once Kol had left Klaus turned his attention towards his brother.

"So Elijah, what is actually going on between you and the doppelganger?" Elijah eyed his brother, not liking where this was going.

"Im not sure what you are talking about Niklaus, but nothing is going on between Elena and I." Klaus got a smirk on his face. "But you want something to be going on, that's why you stare a bit longer at her. That's why you hate the fact that the only reason she is here, is cause of the Salvatore brothers."

"Niklaus, whatever it is you think is going on. Its not. Elena and I are friends, I'm trying to help her through a rough time." Klaus rolled his eyes at his brothers standard answer.

"You keep on denying your feelings Elijah, but I saw how you looked at her when she walked away. And I see the way she looks at you. There is something there, but both of you are too stubborn to give into it." Klaus stood up and made his way out of the living room, to get himself ready for the night with Caroline.

Elijah was now alone room, he leaned his head on his hand. Klaus had been right, he felt something for Elena. But he didn't want to add his feelings onto her already messy relationship plate. He would do the right thing and try to help her sort out her feelings for the Salvatores. Yes, he thought. That would be the right thing to do.

* * *

**I know! This chapter is rather short! But coming up! Some Elejah and Klaroline time! /Scars**


	5. Chapter 5

**bulldozed88 - Im glad you enjoyed the chapter :) hmm, your clubbing idea is a possibility, but i might just tweak it to them going to the bar Cami works in.**

**Nataliesmiley6 - I cant promise anything ;)**

**siberia21 - Nope it was not xD And im glad you enjoyed yourself :)**

* * *

As they had agreed on, Elena was downstairs again in 15 minutes. Wearing a purple tank,dark jeans and her leather jacket. She smiled at Elijah who stood waiting for her by the door.

"Shall we?" He asked and motioned for them to get going, she nodded at him and walked past him and out the door. Elijah smiled and walked after her.

After a moment of silence Elena let out a sigh. "Something on your mind?" Elijah asked, eyeing her. She turned her head towards him, gazing into his eyes. "I just like it here, no drama. No choosing and picking sides."

Elijah nodded at her. "But if you had to choose, which one would you pick?" Elena shrugged.

"I honestly don't know Elijah. When I'm with Stefan everything feels safe, and with Damon its the opposite." _And with you its a bit of both_. She wanted to add, but decided against it.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that you don't have to choose either of them? You could find someone else." Elijah said. Elena gave him a small smile, of course the thought had crossed her mind. But she loved Stefan and Damon, right?

"It was crossed my mind, a lot of times really. And it would be the easiest way out of this triangle drama that I put myself into." Elijah nodded at her in agreement. "Its just hard, I do love them both. I just don't know if I'm in love with either of them anymore." She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. Was she really going down this path, was she going to give up both Stefan and Damon, to take a chance with Elijah?

"What does your heart tell you Elena?" He asked as he stopped walking, he turned towards her. Their eyes locking. Looking into his eyes she could feel herself drowning in them, there was something gentle and calm about them. Something that made her feel safe. "I don't know" she lied. She knew exactly what she wanted, she just didn't want to betray Stefan and Damon like that. Not so quickly after she left them.

"Hopefully you'll figure it out, sooner rather than later." He said, giving her a warm smile. He offered her his arm, she grabbed it and gave him a smile in return. They continued their walk around the grounds talking about Elena and her problems, but also about Elijah and his.

* * *

Klaus stood waiting patiently by the stairs, there was only one person in this world he'd not be angry at for being late. And that person were Caroline Forbes. He glanced at the clock 7:03.

He had a plan to show her his favorite spot in all of New Orleans. "Nervous brother?" he heard the voice of his annoying younger brother. "I don't get nervous, Kol." Klaus put simply.

"Then why are you pacing in front of the stairs like a mad man?" Klaus came to a stop, not even realizing that he had started to pace. "I was... I'm not nervous!" he barked at his grinning brother. Kol held his hand up in defeat.

"Then it must of been someone else pacing around" Glaring daggers at his brother, Klaus decided to not respond to his comment.

"So where are you taking our darling Ms Forbes?"

"That is none of your concern Kol, and she's not yours anything." Klaus spat out. Which of course made Kol only grin more." Is that jealousy I hear in your voice? Afraid of a bit of a competition brother? After all, I am the most charming one. Most handsome as well" Rolling his eyes at his brothers over large ego. "Im not afraid of anything, certainly not of you."

"Ah but you don't deny that I'm the most handsome and most charming out of the three of us" Kol pointed out, Klaus rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Kol just leave him alone? He asked himself.

Hearing someone emerging from upstairs, both of them glanced to the top of the stairs. And there she was in all her glory. Her hair in soft curls, falling around her face. She wore light make-up, a white summer dress with a jean jacket. She had put on one of the shoes they had bought earlier, Kol noticed. She greeted them both with a smile, which they both returned.

"Looking as gorgeous as ever Caroline" Kol flirted, grabbing her hand and kissed it. Klaus glared daggers at him during the exchange. Caroline gave him a small smile as she felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. Hearing Klaus' low growl, Kol flashed them both a smile before he disappeared.

"You do look absolutely ravishing this evening, Caroline" Klaus said as he offered her his arm. "Shall we get going?" She nodded and grabbed onto it. Klaus lead them out of the house and towards the city.

* * *

"Oh wow, Klaus actually did that?" Elena asked as she laughed at what Elijah had said."He did, and of course I had to clean up after him." He chuckled out. They were almost back at the house And Elijah was telling her about one of Klaus' many temper tantrums.

"Sounds like you had a lot of cleaning up to do." Elena pointed out to him, at which he chuckled and nodded. They walked in silence for a moment before Elena asked.

"Hey Elijah, how come you are the only one who doesn't have a British accent?" Elijah looked at her, amused by her question. "Well my family and I were spread out across the world after we turned, whilst my siblings decided to stay close to England, I decided to travel and stay put in Asia for awhile. I guess after a while I just stopped having it." He explained, Elena smiled at him.

"Is that something you've been wondering for some time?" He asked, Elena blushed and shook her head. "Actually Caroline pointed it out, and it just got me curious as to why that was." Elijah nodded at her. They were back at the house now, standing by the door step.

"I had fun tonight Elijah" Elena said shyly, glancing over at him. "I quiet enjoyed myself as well Elena. We'll have to do this again." She nodded in agreement as he opened the door for her. She quickly bade him good night, and made her way to her room.

"How was your date brother?" Came Kol's voice from the door opening to the sitting room. He was casually leaning against the door frame.

"For the last time Kol, it wasn't a date." Elijah bit out, sending an annoyed look at his youngest brother.

"Sure it wasn't, so what did you do? What did you talk about?" Kol asked, as he followed after his oldest brother who had made his way to the kitchen.

"We walked, as for what we talked about, that is between Elena and I." was his repsonse, which made Kol roll his eyes.

"You like her don't you?" Elijah stopped in his tracks, a bit shocked by the question. He didn't answer immediately."Yes Kol, I do." He finally admitted. He liked Elena, he thought it was ridiculous that she fawned over the Salvatore's when he could offer her so much more.

"Then why don't you show her what you have to offer? Show her that a life with you would be simpler than constantly going back and forth with the Salvatore's" Kol said, as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and made his way out of the kitchen.

Sighing Elijah grabbed one of the blood bags and filled a glass with it. He wanted to, but it wasn't fair on her. He didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she didn't want to. Taking a sip from his glass he retreated to his bedroom, going over the conversation he had, had with Elena.

* * *

Klaus was leading Caroline up some stairs. Once they had reached their destination Carolines mouth opened in awe. In front of her was the city of New Orleans, and on the roof top was a blanket with a picnic basket. "Wow" she breathed out as she moved towards the edge of the roof.

Looking down she saw the people dancing to the music, they were all smiling and having fun. "Beautiful isn't it?" She heard his voice close to her ear. Turning her head slightly she saw that he was right by her side, his intense eyes scanning the people on the street. Taking in the lights and the joy.

"Yes, yes it is." Turning his eyes towards her, he smiled at her. She returned it and glanced back to the street below them.

"Was it like this the last time you were here?" She asked, Klaus smiled at her question. "It was better." He answered honestly his eyes never leaving the crowd. But only because he had been the one to rule this city then, He thought.

Caroline eyed him for a moment, he seemed relaxed. Something she had noticed he almost always were in her presence. Turning his attention towards her he half turned and motioned for the picnic basket and blanket. She smiled at him and they made their way over to it and sat down.

"A picnic with the most dangerous man in the world, now this is something" Caroline said, and gave him a warm smile. Klaus let out a laugh as he poured her a glass of wine laced with blood. "It most certainly is, love" he responded with and raised his glass.

"To you, for finally coming to New Orleans, and for allowing me to show it to you" They clinked their glasses and drank.

"So of all the places you could of taken me tonight, why this roof top?" She asked, as she eyed him. "Because you can see the French Quarter from here. And this just happens to be my favorite place." A bit shocked at his answer she nodded at him, Klaus noticing her expression quickly said."Not everything has to be fancy with me love, I do enjoy the simpler things sometimes." She smiled at him.

"So why New Orleans?" She suddenly asked, Klaus looked at her warily, contemplating on whether he should tell her or not. "That is a story for some other time." He said after awhile, at which Caroline pouted.

"Oh come on Klaus. Im here, I'm giving you the chance you asked me to give you back in Mystic Falls. So why don't you take a chance, I dare you." She smirked as she somewhat used the same words he had once used on her. Klaus sent her a dimpled smile, she was using his words against him. And he liked it."Truth be told love, I used to rule New Orleans. But due to some unexpected issues I had to leave. And in my absence my prodigy Marcel has taken over it. I want it back." Caroline sat there shocked, of course there was some power hungry plan. Rolling her eyes at him she grabbed a grape from the basket.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She asked, Klaus eyed her for a second."Well, I have the witches of New Orleans to work with. They don't like Marcel so much you see, since he kills them off if they practice magic. Granted I have to kill a few people, but there's bound to be some casualties in war." He simply said.

"And Marcel? Do you plan on killing him?"

"No." He answered quickly, a bit too quickly Caroline thought.

"How come?" Klaus glanced over at her, meeting her eyes. "I think that's enough questions about me for awhile love. Id say its my turn to ask you some." Rolling her eyes, she gestured for him to ask away.

"Why exactly did you come to New Orleans?"

"I went with Elena, she needed a friend. And.. and I needed to figure out what this between us is." Klaus raised his eyebrow, a crooked smile appearing on his lips. "And what is this between us?"

"You know what I'm talking about Klaus" Caroline said annoyed. "Im sorry love but I most certainly don't." He responded, teasing her. Shooting him a look, he simply looked at her with an innocent expression all over his face.

"This sexual tension between us, there is something there. And I've been denying it for so long, but god when I had that dream of you. It seemed so real, and I wanted it to be..." She quickly grew silent, looking over at him. He had the biggest grin plastered all over his face, amusement in his eyes.

"Sexual tension, dreaming about me? My, my Caroline." He said teasingly, Caroline groaned and buried her face in her hands, she heard him let out a warm laughter. "Would it make anything better if I said I've dreamt about you too?" Removing her hands from her face she looked into his eyes. Searching them, to see if he was lying. When she found nothing, she gave him a small smile.

"Actually yes, it does make it better. Cause now I don't feel like some love sick girl, fantasizing about a guy." Klaus let out a chuckle, smiling at each other they took a sip of the wine.

Klaus' once happy face suddenly turned a bit serious."What happened between you and Tyler? If you don't mind me asking." Caroline let out a sigh. "He cheated on me, when he was away breaking the sire bond. He met someone, and emotions ran high, bla bla. Long story short, they slept with each other." Klaus felt anger pulse through him, how dare that mutt cheat on such a beautiful person?

Letting out a sad laugh she continued."The sad part was he didn't even tell me, I found out about 2 weeks after graduation. When she came to visit him, and she practically spat it in my face." Glancing over at him, she saw the fury burn in his eyes. And she knew if Tyler would of been anywhere in this city he'd be dead.

Shrugging quickly she took another sip of the wine. "It doesn't matter anyways, small town boy, small town life. Its not for me, remember?" She sent him a smile, which he returned and the rage inside him was gone. "If he was still sired to me, id never of let him hurt you." He said. Caroline sent him a warm smile, which he returned. They spent the rest of the evening talking about themselves, Klaus told her about how he met Stefan in the 20's. And Caroline told Klaus about how she was as a human.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 5, hope you all like it :) Also im not completely following TVD story line! So you dont get all confused ;~; /Scars**


	6. Chapter 6

**JessiePie6 - You are most welcomed :)**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - I plan on making that happen ;) **

**bulldozed88 - She does need a little nudge, who knows. Maybe Rebekah will give her one during their girls night ;)**

**Bandit of the Night - Makes me happy that you love it! :D**

**Ellavm18 - You are also most welcomed :D**

* * *

The "date" as his brother so poetically put it, with Caroline had been perfect. They had spent hours sitting on that roof top talking, teasing each other. Klaus smiled as he walked into the French Quarter, which was highly unusual.

"Well someone looks happy, what pray tell has gotten the Klaus Mikaelson so happy?" he heard the voice of his prodigy.

"Can't a man simply be happy Marcel?" Klaus returned, Marcel smiled at him. "What can I do for you old friend?" He gestured for Klaus to take a seat across from him.

"Well when I first arrived you said if you knew I were coming you'd thrown a parade, now seeing as I've been here for about 2 months and still no parade has been thrown. I thought it'd be a marvelous idea to throw a party instead." Marcel eyed him carefully, Klaus might think that he was a fool, but he knew if Klaus wanted something, there was usually a plan behind it.

"I think that sounds like a brilliant idea." Marcel said, flashing him a grin. "I'll have my people start planning and setting it up. When would you like to have this party?" Klaus smirked, Marcel was falling right into his trap. "This Saturday." Marcel gave him a nod.

"Will your family be attending?"

"Elijah and Kol will be there, I don't know about Rebekah. Would you like me to ask her for you?" Klaus asked teasingly, Marcel rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I think it'd be better if she didn't come. I've got my eyes on someone else, and she might just ruin it out of jealousy." Klaus nodded, he stood up. "I'll see you on Saturday then." He said and walked away from Marcel.

He dug up his phone and quickly sent 2 text messages.

_Plan is in motion, make sure to inform Rebekah -K_

_I'll be needing your services Josh, meet me outside the quarter -K_

Putting his phone back into his pocket, he quickly made his way to meet the young vampire.

* * *

Groaning out as she woke up, Caroline stretched. Her night with Klaus played through her head, it had been a great night. Smiling she sat up only to let out a small scream. Cause there sat Kol in the arm chair, watching her.

"For gods sake Kol, what are you doing in my bedroom? Again!?" Kol smirked at her."Well darling, my brother left me in babysitting duty yet again. So here I am." Groaning Caroline laid back onto the bed, wishing that he would go away.

"At least I didn't get into bed with you this time, that's and improvement" he called out to her, making her snort. Hardly, she thought.

"Right well, I'm awake now. So you can leave my room so I can get ready for the day." she said and waited for him to leave her room. When she didn't hear him move she sat up again, she was met with a playful smile and a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"How did the date with my brother go last night? You came in rather late."

"It wasn't a date." She said quickly, making Kol raise his eyebrow.

"Really? So my brother takes you to his favorite place in New Orleans, brings you food and wine. That sounds like a date to me, darling." She scoffed at him, knowing he was right. She just didn't want to admit that he was, his ego didn't need anymore feeding.

"It wasn't a date, now get out." She said and motioned for him to leave her room. Chuckling Kol stood up from the arm chair, at the door way he paused and turned.

"So tell me, who is a better kisser? Lockwood or my brother?" Flashing her a huge grin, he dodged the pillow she threw at him, leaving her room laughing.

A blush crept up her skin, of course he had entered her dreams. Letting out another groan she flipped the cover off of her and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. This day was just going to be great, she thought sarcastically.

* * *

Rebekah sat in the kitchen, Elijah had just informed her about the party Klaus was throwing on Saturday. And her role was to keep Elena and Caroline busy, as much as she hated to admit it, the girls were growing on her. She'd always thought Elena was self centered, just like Katherine and Tatia. But it was quiet the opposite, she was kind and she cared deeply for her friends. She admitted that she'd been jealousy had been another huge reason as to why she had felt such hatred towards the doppelganger. Caroline on the other hand, it had all been jealousy. Caroline had everything she wanted, friends,life,popularity and to top it all off, she got the full affection and attention from her favorite brother.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Elena entered the kitchen, she gave the girl a small smile.

"Good morning Rebekah" Elena said happily. "Morning" Rebekah replied, as she took a sip of coffee.

"Is Caroline still sleeping?" Elena asked, as she took out a blood bag from the fridge. "No she is talking to Kol." Rebekah responded.

"Did he go all creepy 'bodyguard' on her again?" She asked, Rebekah smiled at her. "Something like that" she said.

"Why does he do it? I mean, does he only do it to get a rise out of Klaus?"

"I have no idea how the mind of my brother works Elena, but what I do know is that Kol loves to tease my brothers. He'll do about anything to get a rise out of the both of them." Nodding at her, she said. "I just feel bad for Caroline, she's the one that gets to deal with all the creepiness that's Kol" Rebekah let out a laugh, Elena smiled at her as she took a sip from the blood bag.

"So.. uhm I was thinking, maybe us girls could have a.. what do you call it, a girls night? On Saturday?" Rebekah asked nervously. Elena glanced over at her. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." she said, giving the blonde a bright smile. Rebekah felt herself relax, feeling only slightly bad, because she was doing it to distract them from Klaus and his mission.

"I'll go inform Caroline, maybe we could go to some food store and buy a bunch of junk food?" Rebekah nodded at her, and watched as the brunette left. Digging out her phone from her jacket she quickly sent a message to Klaus.

_Having a girls night, that should occupy them for the night -R_

Putting her phone away, she finished her coffee and made her way to her room.

* * *

Hearing a soft knock on her door Caroline snapped her eyes over to it, breathing out a sigh of relief as it was her best friend in the door way.

"Expecting someone else?" She said teasingly, which earned her a glare from her blonde friend.

"Kol is seriously being creepy Elena, be glad you don't get to wake up to that every morning." she grumbled out. "Oh believe me Care, I am." Elena moved into the room and sat down on the bed.

"So Rebekah asked if we could have a girls night with her. Junk food,nail painting, movies. The usual" Caroline stopped putting on mascara and eyed her friend. "That sounds like fun, and you agreed to this?"

"Yes, I like that she's putting an effort into getting to know us. If it weren't for all the drama with Stefan and so, I actually think we would of been friends." Elena said honestly, Caroline eyed her friend from the mirror.

"That's probably true." She said, finishing up she turned around facing her friend. "So does that mean we get to drag Kol onto another shopping spree?" Mischief laced in her eyes as she looked at her friend. But before Elena could answer they heard Kol's voice from downstairs.

"Absolutely not, there is no way in hell you are ever getting me to go shopping with you girls again." The girls let out a loud laugh. "Guess we have our answer." Caroline mumbled as they stood up and made their way downstairs.

Once they got there they saw Kol sitting in an arm chair, his legs thrown casually over the arm seat.

"Didn't you have fun last time Kol?" Elena asked teasingly. Kol simply shot her a glare, not answering her question. Rebekah emerged from the stairs, she looked at them.

"If Rebekah is going with you, I'm not needed." He said, as he eyed the girls. Shrugging the girls turned around and walked out of the house with Rebekah. Once they left Kol let out a loud sigh. As fun as it was to tease his brothers about their girls, and teasing the girls about his brothers, he was glad they were gone. He needed some Kol time, and it had been awhile since he had, had it. Standing up he grabbed his jacket from the hanger and made his way to the bar, where one certain blonde distraction worked.

* * *

Upon entering the bar Klaus noticed two things. 1, brother was there and 2,He was flirting with Cami. Walking up to them he sat down on the stool besides him, flashing a smile to Cami.

"Cami, always a pleasure to see you. How are you this lovely day?" He asked, Cami got a slight blush to her face. "Im fine, thank you for asking Klaus." Klaus gave her a nod, and watched as she moved away. He turned his attention towards his brother, who gave him a sheepish grin in return.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after Caroline and Elena?" Kol shrugged. "They are with Bekah, doing some shopping for some girls night." he muttered in return, downing the drink in his hand.

"And what are you doing here?" Kol eyed him, before smirking. "Why brother I thought that was obvious, I'm having a drink. Would you like me to demonstrate how one has one?" Least to say Klaus was not amused, he couldn't however cause a scene either. He didn't have time to compel the people in the bar, and he certainly didn't want to frighten Cami.

"Go home brother, or go find a different bar. And stop flirting with Cami, she is spoken for." Kol rolled his eyes, knowing that Cami was planned to be the distraction used on Marcel for Saturdays party.

"You are no fun Nik." He muttered out, as he stood up, leaving the bar.

Cami made her way over to Klaus again, a flirty smile on her lips.

"So that was your brother?" She asked, Klaus eyed her, "Yes, my youngest." he answered. Cami nodded. "So, do you have any plans for the weekend?" She asked him, Klaus wanted to roll his eyes. Sure Cami was a sweet, beautiful girl. But she was simple, she was nothing compared to Caroline. Nonetheless he sent her a flirty smile.

"As a matter of fact, my friend Marcel is throwing my family a party this Saturday." He leaned in and looked her directly in the eyes. "When Marcel comes to ask you to be his date I want you to say yes." She nodded at him and mumbled out some words. Klaus smirked at her and paid for the drinks his brother had bought.

"Ill see you on Saturday, Cami." He gave the girl a small nod before he left the bar.

* * *

**So that was chapter 6, no Elijah in this chapter #SadPandaIsSad , He'll make his return in the next one! Dont worry. Thoughts about this chapter? Feel free to suggest ideas to me! Im open for any help. /Scars**


	7. Chapter 7

**JessiePie6 - Why thank you! And yes, why doesnt Klaus want them there? ;)**

**bulldozed88 - Well its only fair since Kol teases them :P**

**blueberry55 - We'll see ;)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Your wish is my command 3**

**kilera - Maybe, maybe not! Guess you'll have to read to find out ;O**

**Klarolineforever100 - I have considered it, and it seems to be a good idea, given that Marcel has this powerful witch (Davina). Would only be fair for Klaus to have one as well ;)**

**siberia21 - It seems Kol might just have a fetish for Carolines bedroom ;) And there will be no living in denial when Kol is around. It's forbidden! xD**

**Bandit of the Night - She most certainly should! But i doubt that would keep Kol out ;)**

**Nataliesmiley6 - He is! I promise :D As for the girls, you'll just have to read!**

* * *

Soon enough Saturday came along, the girls had prepared the living room downstairs with nail polish, movies and the fridge was stocked with junk food and blood bags. Caroline hadn't really spoken to Klaus since their "date". As she walked by his room she saw that it was open, he was standing in front of his mirror, putting on a shirt. Her eyes wandered over his exposed abs and chest. Slightly biting down on her lip as she let her mind wander, wondering how it would feel like to run her hands over them.

"You know its rude to stare, love" She heard him say, her eyes snapped up to his face and was met with a sly grin. Blushing she looked anywhere but his eyes. "I wasn't staring." She mumbled out, which made Klaus chuckle.

"You can come in you now, I promise I don't bite...that hard." Blushing even more, Caroline stuttered out. "I better go downstairs, Rebekah and Elena are waiting for me." Klaus pulled the tie around his neck.

"Suit yourself love" He said and gave her a warm smile. Caroline glanced over him again. "I hope you have fun tonight, where ever it is you are going."

"Likewise" He responded, Caroline shot him a smile and made her way downstairs. Once she got there, she saw Kol struggling with his tie. Rolling her eyes she moved over to him, turning him around.

"Let me" She said, and grabbed a hold of it. Kol let out a sigh and gave her a smile of appreciation. "Thank you, I've been struggling with it for hours." Caroline let out a little laugh, as she re-did his tie and brushed off some imaginary dirt from his shoulders.

"There, all handsome again." She said, Kol raised his eyebrow at her a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"Again? Tell me, when was the first time you thought I was handsome?" Realizing her slip, Caroline blushed.

"Well, you looked good during your mothers ball." She mumbled out, refusing to look him in the eyes. Kol grinned like a mad man, oh this was perfect for his already large ego, Caroline thought. Turning around she made her way to the living room, but then she heard Kol's voice calling out to her.

"Hey! You don't think I'm handsome in general?" Smirking Caroline didn't answer him, she continued her way into the living room and was met by Rebekah who was sitting on the couch.

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asked and sat down besides her.

"Elijah wanted to talk to her before they all left." Caroline gave the girl a nod. "Do you know where they are going?" Rebekah eyed her and shook her head. Hating herself for lying to Caroline.

Soon enough Elena and Elijah emerged from the kitchen, as always Elijah looked dashing in his suit.

"I hope you girls have a nice evening." He said and gave them all a warm smile. Just then Klaus and Kol made their way into the living room, Klaus' eyes immediately moved to Caroline who felt a blush creep up her cheeks again. Seeing his brothers stare at the girls of their dreams, Kol cleared his throat.

"Right, well, don't miss me too much girls." He winked at them before he dragged his brothers out of the house.

"As if." Rebekah called out to them, turning towards Elena and Caroline. "So what shall we begin with?"

* * *

Marcel had truly outdone himself with the party,The room was lit up in blues and whites, there were small white party tables everywhere. A DJ was playing, and there was a bar set up. Marcel's nightwalkers were there, along with regular humans. Klaus scanned the crowd to find his prodigy, his eyes finally caught him standing by the bar talking to Cami. Smirking he made his way over to them.

"Marcel, you've outdone yourself." He said and gave the man a hug. Turning to Cami he took her hand and kissed it. "You look gorgeous tonight, Cami" Sending her a flirty smile.

"Im glad you like it, I just hope your brothers will as well." Marcel said and gave Klaus a smile. "Im sure they will." Klaus said in reassurance, he took another glance around the room. He found Kol chatting to a human girl, obviously trying to get into the poor woman's pants. His eyes then found Elijah, who stood and talked to some men in suits.

"Looking for someone?" Marcel asked, Klaus turned his attention back towards his prodigy. "No, just taking in what you've made." He replied, Marcel grabbed three glasses of champagne from the waiter that moved by them, giving one to Klaus and one to Cami.

"To you Klaus, for everything you've done for me and this city." The clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Klaus eyed Cami, putting his glass down he extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" Cami blushed and nodded. Marcel watched them move over to the dance floor, and watched as Klaus placed his hand on her waist.

They swayed for a moment before Klaus asked."How are things with you and Marcel?" Cami moved her her eyes over to Marcel who was now chatting with Diego.

"They are going fine." She responded, she looked up into Klaus' eyes. "I didn't want to come here with him, I wanted to come with you. But when he asked me, it was like this force, was forcing me to say yes. I can't explain it." Klaus again wanted to roll his eyes at the girl.

"A beautiful as you are Cami, Im not good for you. You should find someone else to give your affection to." Cami felt sadness wash over her, she didn't think he would reject her.

"Is there someone else?" She asked, as she eyed him. Klaus was silent for a moment. "Yes." He finally responded. "Who's the lucky girl?" Cami quickly asked, wanted to know more about this girl who seemed to have captured Klaus' heart.

"Maybe ill introduce you two one day, but for now I want you to dance with Marcel." He compelled her, nodding she removed herself from his arms and walked over to the dark skinned man. Klaus eyed them for a moment before he made his way over to his older brother.

* * *

Josh was leaning against the church, he had a mission from Klaus and he was determined to please him. Hearing some noises he pushed himself off the wall and glanced around.

"Who's there?" He called out, feeling slightly nervous. He walked towards the noise and was met by a short petite woman. Her hair dark brown, so were her eyes. Eyeing the girl he asked. "Who are you?"

"Im Sophie Deveraux, Klaus sent me to help you." Feeling a bit uneasy he quickly fetched his phone to text Klaus.

_Someone named Sophie is here, did you send her? -J_

_Yes, now get to work. We don't have all night -K_

Putting his phone away he eyed the girl again. "So do you know where this witch is?" Sophie shook her head.

"My best guess would be the attic above the church." Josh nodded at her and they made their way into the church. Well inside they hurried towards the attic, bursting the door open they were met with nothing. Someone had been in there that was for sure, there was a bed, and painting equipment.

"Marcel must of moved her, he must of known something was going to happen." Josh said, Sophie let out a sigh. Fishing up his phone again he called Klaus.

"She's not here."

" What do you mean she's not there? "

"I mean she not here, Marcel must of moved her or figured out what we were up to."

He heard Klaus let out a sigh in the background. " Get out of there, I want to see you tomorrow for more specific details. " He heard him hang up. Putting his phone away, he glanced over at Sophie. She seemed a bit down. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked with a gentle tone.

Sophie let out another sigh and shrugged. "I was just hoping I would get her away from Marcel tonight." Josh nodded at her, he closed the door to the attic and they made their way out of the church. A man stepped out from the corner of the room, a devilish grin across his face. He dug out his phone and sent Marcel a message.

_You were right, they are up to something. Be careful - T_

* * *

The girls had just finished watching "John Tucker Must Die" and now they were painting each others nails.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You didn't meet Stefan first, but Damon. And he compelled you to forget it and have a good life?" Rebekah asked, Elena nodded at her.

"Well who would of thought that Damon Salvatore could be a somewhat gentleman." Rebekah said amused, the girls let out a small laugh.

"So.. what exactly is going on between you two and my brothers?" She asked and eyed the girls, seeing them both stiffen, she felt a smirk grow on her face.

"Nothing." Both girls quickly said, they looked at each other and then back to Rebekah.

"You do know both of them likes you right?"

"Well I know Klaus likes me, he did say at my graduation that he intended to be my last love." Elena choked on the soda she had just sipped.

"What?!" She cried out and Rebekah's mouth fell open in shock. "You never told me about this Care." Caroline shrugged at her friend.

"I didn't think id ever end up here, living in the same house as him. So I just didn't mention it, cause I thought it would never happen." Rebekah got a sly grin on her face. "Oh, so you think there might be a possibility for it to happen now?" Realizing her slip yet again, Caroline felt a blush creep up her face.

"Well.. you know.. uhm..." She couldn't form the words she wanted, which only made Rebekah grin even more.

"Caroline Forbes, at loss for words. That is a first." Elena said teasingly, earning her a glare from her blonde friend, and a laughter from her new blonde friend.

"Oh be quiet both of you." Caroline snapped and went back to painting Elena's toe nails.

"What about you Elena? Haven't you noticed the lingering glances from my darling brother Elijah?" Elena blushed, she had noticed the way he looked at her. How his eyes always seemed to linger on her a bit longer than usual.

"I have, but I don't want to drag him into my mess. Its not fair on him." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Forget the Salvatore's, just cut them both off and stay friends with them. Its for the better." Elena eyed the Original, she knew Rebekah was right.

"Would I be a horrible friend if I agreed with Rebekah?" Caroline asked, Elena moved her attention from Rebekah to Caroline. Rebekah shot Caroline a smile.

"Its just that, they cause you so much confusion and drama. And I think you deserve more Elena. Sure I love Stefan as a friend, and he is a great guy. But you wouldn't be here if you truly loved either of them. You would of chosen one of them by now." Elena let her friends word's sink in. And knew that both of them were right.

"I know, I'll end it with both of them once we get back home. I don't want to do it over the phone." Elena said, both blondes gave her a small smile.

"Its for the better" Rebekah said and squeezed Elena's hand. Rebekah was glad that they had managed to start over and be friends. Her first girl friends. And then the guilt wave came along, this was meant to be a distraction. Biting her lip, she glanced from Caroline to Elena.

Letting out a sigh. "So there's something I have to tell you both, but you need to promise me to not get mad." The girls looked at her in confusion. Rebekah bit down on her bottom lip again.

"This whole night was meant to be a distraction, so you wouldn't go into the city or try to follow after my brothers. Nik has some plan set out for tonight and he didn't want either of you to ruin it by getting yourself in danger." Rebekah glanced at the both of them, they didn't look mad, so that was a good sign, she thought.

"Oh wow.." Elena managed to get out, Caroline felt a bit sad. Klaus had told her about his plan on taking back New Orleans. It hurt that he didn't trust her with this plan of his.

"Do you hate me now?" Rebekah asked quietly, the girls could see the worry written all over her face. Elena smiled at her and shook her head.

"I don't hate you, I can't speak for Caroline but I don't. Thank you Rebekah for being honest with us, and even if this was just meant to be a distraction, I had a lot of fun." Rebekah gave her a smile and moved her attention towards Caroline.

Letting out a sigh Caroline shot the Original a smile. "I don't hate you either, I'm a bit upset with your brother thou." Rebekah let out a sigh of relief.

"So what exactly are they doing?" Elena asked curiously.

"I don't really know, something about a party being thrown as a distraction. All I was really told was to occupy you both for the evening." The girls nodded at her.

"Oh well, enough about your brothers. How about some food?" Elena said, and stood up from the couch. The girls smiled and followed after her into the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay so not much Elijah, but he did return as promised! Thoughts about the chapter? /Scars**


	8. Chapter 8

**bulldozed88 - She loves Elena and Caroline, and if they ask her to do it i think she will. And i agree with you, its time to toughen Caroline and Elena up abit!**

**kilera - No, god no xD Kol just likes to tease Klaus more than Elijah. That's why he's more on Caroline than Elena.**

**siberia21 - More Elijah in this chapter! And you will also see what Elena and Elijah talked about!**

**Nataliesmiley6 - I think i will bring Bonnie into the story. You will see some Stefan and Damon, thats for sure!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting in his study, waiting for him to come home. After Rebekah had spilled about his plans she had been deep in thought for the rest of the evening. Hearing the door downstairs open, she knew they were back home.

"He knows something Elijah, and I need to figure out what that is. Sooner or later he is going to come lurking around the mansion, and then he'll find out about Caroline and the doppelganger." She heard Klaus say. Who was this person Klaus spoke of?

"Niklaus, you need to calm down. Talk to Josh in the morning, find out what he saw and then we'll move on from there. I promise you I wont let Elena or Caroline come to harm." She heard them exchange a few more words before someone came walking up the stairs. Shortly after she saw Klaus walk into his study. His eyes fell onto her and he knew that she had heard them.

"Caroline, shouldn't you be in bed?" He slowly moved over to her. Caroline bit down on her lip and moved her gaze so their eyes met.

"What are you hiding from me Klaus?" She asked, Klaus let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Nothing, love." Carolines gaze hardened.

"So why did you need Rebekah to occupy me and Elena for tonight? And why do we need Kol to baby-sit us all the time? Do you know how he does that by the way? Cause I swear to god if its some sick idea of yours to have him come into my bed and watch me..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Klaus had flashed away from her. And soon she heard a door fling open and knew exactly where he was. She hurried after him and into Kol's room. Klaus held him by his throat, his eyes were yellow.

"I told you to watch over her, not crawl into her bed." He snarled. Kol simply grinned down at his brother. "Well to be fair Nik, you didn't say how I should watch over her." Growling he threw Kol across the room. Kol was quickly up and lunged for Klaus, only to be thrown back by Elijah.

"What is the matter of this?" He asked, as he looked from one brother to the other.

"Nik is just jealous that I've come further with Caroline than he has." Kol mocked, Elijah had to restrain Klaus from throwing himself at Kol. Caroline stood in the doorway, not really knowing what she should do.

Elijah glanced over to her. "I think it'd be best if you went to bed Caroline." He said gently, Caroline looked from Klaus to Kol and then to Elijah, she gave him a quick nod and made her way to her bedroom.

Turning back to his brothers Elijah let out a sigh. "Niklaus, can't you see that Kol is only doing this to get a rise out of you?"

Klaus glared daggers at his younger brother, who only smiled in return. "And I'd say its working pretty damn well." Kol mused. Klaus tried to throw himself at him again but Elijah held him back.

"Enough Kol." Elijah snapped, he grabbed Klaus and moved him out of the room. Klaus was seething, how dare his brother get into the same bed as Caroline, let alone watch her sleep.

"You do know this is partially your fault, right?" Elijah asked, as he eyed his brother. Klaus scoffed at him and made his way to his study. Elijah shook his head, making his way to his room. He stopped outside the room he had given to Elena, thinking back to the conversation they had , had earlier.

_-Flash back-_

_Elijah had walked into the living room seeing his sister sitting on the couch speaking to Elena. Clearing his throat to announce his presence. "I hope I'm not interrupting something, but id like to speak to you Elena, in private." Elena stood up and followed after him into the kitchen._

_Hopping up on the counter she turned her attention towards him. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked. Elijah eyed her before he spoke._

_"I was just wondering if you had given some more thought about your Salvatore problem." Elena let out a sigh, and shook her head._

_"I.. I don't know Elijah, Its just really complicated." Elijah gave her a slight nod._

_"What if you had a third option?" He suddenly asked her, Elena looked up at him. "What if someone could offer you more than what the Salvatore's could. Would you give that man a chance?" If that option is you, then yes. She thought._

_Eyeing him she gave him a small smile. "It depends on who this man would be." Elijah felt a small smile grace his lips. Deciding to change the subject he asked. "Have you and Miss Forbes decided how long you will be staying?"_

_"We will be going back home next week. But who knows, we might just come back." She said in a playful tone. Elijah gave her a crooked smile. "So where are you and your brothers doing tonight?" She asked, as she eyed him. One thing was for sure, Elijah Mikaelson definitely looked hot in a suit._

_"My brother's prodigy is throwing us a 'Welcome home' party. It'd be rude to not attend it." That wasn't a complete lie, Elijah thought. Elena nodded at him. "So how come Rebekah isn't going?"_

_"Rebekah and Marcel have a past, I wont get into details cause its not my story to tell. But they used to be in a relationship." Elena's mouth formed and 'o'. Hopping off the counter she moved over to him._

_"I hope you have fun tonight then." Smiling up at him, he smiled back as he led her out of the kitchen and into the living room again._

_-Flash back over-_

He needed to speak to Rebekah about their girls night, he had to know of Elena's plans considering the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

The morning after was awkward in the Mikaelson mansion. Sitting around the breakfast table, Elena was sitting next to Elijah who was facing Kol, beside Kol Rebekah sat and beside her was Klaus and lastly across from Klaus Caroline sat.

"So... How was the party last night?" Elena asked, as she at the men around the table.

"It was a pleasant party, don't you agree Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he moved his eyes towards his brother. Klaus didn't answer, his eyes glued to the plate in front of him.

"Well, I have to say it was quiet weird to not see you wake up this morning Caroline." Kol said teasingly, he quickly caught the knife Klaus had thrown at him.

"Now, now Nik, where are your table manners?" Kol was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he truly enjoyed pissing his brother off.

"Another word Kol and you'll be back in your box with a dagger in your heart." Klaus hissed out, sending his brother a death glare. Elena and Rebekah looked around the table. Elena looked over to Caroline who was poking her food. And then it hit her.

"So Klaus found out how Kol was keeping an eye on us." She said, which earned her a glare from Klaus. Hearing Elena say 'us' made Elijah's mind wander, had Kol been watching her sleep as well? Sensing that he was looking at her Elena quickly added. "Oh, he hasn't been in my bed or watched me sleep. Which I kinda wonder why? Am I not good enough for your presence Kol?" Kol only grinned at her, he enjoyed the doppelganger. She could be teasing and playful when she wanted to.

"Trust me darling, you are more than good enough. But there is just something about making my dear brother Nik mad that makes my day just a tiny bit better." Elena smiled at him, which he returned. Klaus stood up from the table leaving the dining room. Elijah shot a look to Kol, and let out a sigh. Hesitating at first, Caroline stood up and followed after him.

* * *

She heard him enter his study and made her way up the stairs and into it. "Klaus.." She said softly. "What?" He snapped back at her. His eyes burning with fury.

"Don't snap at me, I wasn't the one who told his brother to baby-sit." She said angrily. Klaus scoffed at her.

"And by the way, you never answered me last night. Why do we need to be babysat by Kol or Rebekah?" Klaus was looking straight at her. "I told you Caroline, there is a war going on in New Orleans. I don't want people to find out that you and Elena are here."

"Why?" She asked him, he didn't answer her. "Why Klaus?" She challenged him, daring him to answer her.

"Because id never forgive myself if something were to happen to you Caroline." He snapped at her. Caroline's anger flew out of her as soon as he said that. Klaus' face softened and he looked away from her, hating that she could make him feel so weak.

"Klaus.." She started reaching out and grabbed a hold of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Im not some precious doll that's going to break the moment something happens. You forget that I've lived in Mystic Falls my entire life. I've been tortured and used, I've almost died twice and yet here I am. You don't need to protect me or Elena, we are vampires. We can take care of ourselves." Klaus grabbed a hold of her hands, removing them from his face. He ran his thumbs across them as he spoke.

"The vampires in this town are 100-300 years older than you and Elena. They are stronger and faster." Caroline let out a sigh.

"I've fought off stronger vampires before. I fought off Damon twice." Klaus got a crooked smile to his face, imagining her kicking the older Salvatore's ass. Grabbing a hold of his hands she looked into his eyes.

"How about we compromise? Me and Elena will stay in the house and on the grounds and in return we don't have to be babysat by your siblings. And if god forbid we want to go into the city we'll bring one of you with us." Klaus gave her a nod, letting her know he was okay with the compromise.

"And I don't want you to hide anything from me, If I'm going to give you a chance I need you to be honest with me. I've had enough lies to last a life time." Klaus gave her a dimpled smile.

"You certainly have many demands love." Caroline smiled back at him before she said. "Now, can we go downstairs and continue the breakfast, without you and Kol trying to kill each other?"

"Im not going to make any promises I can't keep" Klaus said, and shot her a look. Caroline rolled her eyes and they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 8! Whatcha think? Hopefully i pleased alot of you by adding abit more Elena x Elijah in! If not, i apologize ;~; /Scars**


	9. Chapter 9

**kilera - We'll have to see! **

**bulldozed88 - Maybe, maybe not ;) **

**JessiePie6 - As promised! **

**siberia21 - Yes xD And we'll see what she does!**

* * *

After breakfast Kol,Elijah and Klaus had made their way out of the house. They had "errands" to run. Which left Rebekah,Caroline and Elena in the house.

"Im bored, can't we do something?" Elena whined, eyeing the two blondes.

"Nik said we couldn't leave the house today, and considering he's already pissed at Kol. I rather not attract his wrath." Rebekah answered as she studied her nails.

"OH come on Rebekah, just a quick trip into the city. We'd be back before anyone of them got home. Besides, what Klaus doesn't know wont hurt him." Caroline said. And she wasn't breaking any promises either. She and Klaus had agreed that if one of his siblings was with her and Elena they were clear to go into the city.

Rebekah eyed her two new friends, they were pouting at her. Sighing in defeat she said. "Fine, but we better be back in 2 hours." Squealing the girls stood up and hugged her. Rolling her eyes at them, they quickly made it to the hallway. After grabbing their jackets they were out of the house and on their way into city.

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were sitting at the bar Cami worked in, Josh was sitting in front of them.

"And when you opened the door the girl wasn't there?" Elijah asked, Josh nodded.

"No sign of her what so ever, but there was clear signs that someone had been living there." Klaus swirled the scotch in his glass, taking in what Josh was telling them.

"How did he find out?" Elijah asked himself. "Beats me, but apparently we have a leak and when I find it. Its as good as dead." Klaus said.

"And you are sure Josh wasn't the one who 'leaked' ?" Elijah asked him. "He's compelled to not say a word to Marcel Elijah, so yes. Im pretty sure its not our friend Josh." He said and shot Josh a crooked smile.

"You've done well Josh, ill call you when I need you again." Josh stood up and gave them both a nod before he left the bar.

"This is quiet the open space to talk about this Niklaus, are you sure it was safe?" Elijah asked as he glanced around the bar.

"I have Marcel and his lackeys occupied." He responded with a smile. Elijah looked at him confused, before he got it.

"Kol." He said a smile on his face as he took a sip of the scotch in his glass. "Kol, indeed." Klaus said and downed the remaining contents in his glass.

* * *

Marcel was mentally counting to 10 in his head, never in his entire life had he wanted to kill a vampire as much as he wanted to right now. Kol Mikaelson was literally a pain in the ass.

"You know you are doing that wrong" He heard the young Original say, feeling his eye twitch he turned towards him. "And how, pray tell, is the right way of hanging a painting?"

Smirking Kol said. "Why I'm so glad you asked mate. See you need to take this nail, put it in the center, grab the hammer, yes there you go. And then one hard slam." Grabbing Marcel's hand he motioned for him to do it. Slamming the hammer onto the nail it went into the wall with ease. "Now you take the painting, just like that , find the thread behind it, and hang it." Kol instructed him like he was a 1st grader. Biting the inside of his cheeks Marcel did as Kol instructed.

"See mate, that wasn't so hard" Kol said and grinned. Forcing out a smile he turned around walking down the steps. Kol was right behind him. "Look, Kol" Kol nodded. "I have no idea what you are doing here, but can you just inform me so that you can get the hell out?" Marcel half snapped.

"Trying to get rid of me? And here I thought we were becoming friends. You wound me Marcel." Kol said as he grabbed his shirt where his heart was. A hurt look spread across his face. Marcel glanced towards the wooden chair, knowing in just a few seconds he could have it impaled into the Originals heart. A loud beep was heard and Kol fetched his phone from his pocket.

All done talking to Josh, you can leave Marcel -K

Smiling he put the phone away. "Marcel I've had a lovely time, we need to do this again. And mate if you ever have trouble hanging a painting the correct way again, I am simply a phone call away." Kol turned around and walked out of the house Marcel was living in. Grabbing the chair Marcel flung it into a wall, earning him surprised looks from the vampires around him.

Breathing hard he grabbed his jacket, making his way out of the house. He needed to get rid of his anger.

* * *

The girls were walking down bourbon street, holding a few shopping bags in their hands.

"God New Orleans is a sight to be seen, its absolutely gorgeous here." Elena exclaimed and twirled around. Enjoying the air and the sun on her skin. The two blondes shook their heads at her, two big smiles on their faces.

"Thank you again Rebekah, for coming with us. I was literally going insane sitting in that house all day" Elena said and smiled at the Original. "My pleasure, but we should start making our way back. The boys will probably be home soon." Elena and Caroline nodded, and just as they were about to take a turn and make their way back to the Mikaelson mansion Rebekah heard the one voice she had hoped she would never hear again.

"Well if it isn't Rebekah Mikaelson." Turning around the girls met a dark skinned man, he had a huge smile on his face, his teeth flawless and white.

"Marcel" Rebekah managed to get out, eyeing the man. Quickly she took a step in front of Elena and Caroline.

"What brings you into my city? And who are your friends?" He asked as he eyed the girls standing behind her. "I felt like shopping, and these are my friends. Caroline and Elena" Marcel took a step forward, rounding Rebekah a little he grabbed both girls hands and placed a kiss on top of them.

"Any friends of Rebekah are friends of mine." He said and flashed them a bright smile. "I didn't see you at the party I threw in honor of your returning." He continued and eyed her.

"Yes well I was occupied, and frankly any party you throw is not worthy of my time." She snarled at him, sending him a glare.

"Now if you excuse me, we were on our way back home." Turning around she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Not so fast, id like you to deliver a message to your brothers. I wish to meet them tonight, at the Quarter. Tell them to be there around 8." With that he turned towards Caroline and Elena. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in my city. Maybe I could give you a proper tour sometime?"

"Maybe not." Caroline said, she knew who the man was. Klaus had told her about him, Elena eyed her friend. Marcel's smile faltered for a minute before it was back up. "Well then, ill see you around." He said and walked off.

"Oh god, Nik is going to kill me." Rebekah muttered. "Who was that?" Elena asked, as she watched the dark skinned man named Marcel walk away from them.

"That's Marcel, he kinda runs this town. I'll tell you more about it later, but for now we need to get back to the house. Before we run into more trouble." Nodding the girls quickly made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

They girls had made it back to the mansion just in time to meet Klaus and Elijah at the steps leading to the door. And now here they were, sitting on the couch while Klaus was pacing in front of them, Elijah had taken a seat in the arm chair observing the scene.

"How could you of been so stupid Rebekah? Did I not ask you to not go into the city today, and what do you do?"

"Nik.." She started but a glare from him quickly shut her up. Caroline rolled her eyes at him, which he noticed.

"And you, didn't we have an agreement Caroline?" His eyes now moving onto the blonde on Elena's right side.

"I didn't break it, I said if I was with one of your siblings it'd be ok for us to go into the city. And we had Rebekah, and she is counted as one of your siblings. So therefore I didn't break any agreement." Caroline said and held her head up high, knowing she was right. Klaus scoffed at her. Elijah felt a smirk appear on his face, Forbes - 1 Niklaus - 0.

"That's beside the point, I asked you this morning to not go out. You all agreed to it. Therefore you did break a promise, an agreement." He countered.

"Actually, that was between you and Rebekah. Me and Elena never agreed to anything, so therefore we did not break any promises." Caroline snapped at him. Sending Caroline a glare, he turned his attention back to Rebekah. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Not much, he introduced himself, asked why I wasn't at his party. Offered to show Caroline and Elena the town, which Caroline declined. That's it Nik, nothing else happened. He thinks they are friends of mine." Rebekah explained, she watched as her brother relaxed slightly. Deciding it was time for him to speak up Elijah said.

"That's good. He wont use either of them against Rebekah, no matter what Marcel says, I know he still feels something for you sister. And he wouldn't want to hurt you." Klaus rolled his eyes, he was furious with his sister. Marcel now knew about Caroline, he didn't want anyone to know that she was his weakness. He didn't want anyone using her against him.

"Look Klaus, nothing happened ok? Me and Elena are fine, there's no need to get so worked up over this." Caroline said softly looking at him. Klaus let out a sigh and sat down in the arm chair besides Elijah.

"So.. is anyone going to let me in on what's going on?" Elena asked, everyone glanced over to her. Realizing that she had no idea what was going on.

"There is a war going on in New Orleans, Niklaus wants to reclaim this city as it was once ours. Marcel is the new 'King'. I want you to stay as far away from him as possible Elena, he is dangerous and old. He would not hesitate to use you against me or Niklaus to make us leave this town." Elijah said seriously. "Can't you just kill him?" Elena asked, eyeing Klaus as she said that. "I mean, its not like you haven't done it before. What's keeping you from doing it this time?" She asked Klaus.

Klaus let out a sigh. "Marcel is practically family. And I promised Rebekah I wouldn't harm him. And I have no intention of doing so either." he said. Rebekah shot her brother a small smile, she might act like a bitch towards Marcel. But truth be told, she was still in love with him.

"So what now?" Caroline asked, Klaus glanced over to her. "Now you do nothing. You are not allowed to leave this house. When you leave for Mystic Falls you will bring one of us with you. In case you run into trouble." Caroline felt anger build up in her, how dare he treat them like prisoners.

"Look here mister, I am not going to stay cooped up in this house just cause you have this war going on with Marcel. I'll do as I please and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well I could always snap your neck over and over again, keep you hooked up to vervein until you have to leave. Or just simply compel you." Klaus responded and shot her a smirk.

"You wouldn't do that." Caroline snapped back. A look of amusement spread across Klaus' face, he raised his eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't?"

"No, because you know if you did that, I would hate you forever. And something tells me that you value that more than anything." Klaus once amused look was now gone, he glared at her. How dare she use his feelings towards her against him. Smirking Caroline held her head high.

Elijah felt his lips twitch into a smile, Who would have thought Caroline Forbes, baby vampire would be the one to bring his brother down from his high horse.

"As much as I enjoy watching Niklaus getting beaten by a girl, we have more important things to discuss. As to who should go with the girls when they go back to Mystic Falls." Elena looked at Caroline, they then looked at Rebekah, giving each other a nod, Elena turned towards Elijah again.

"We'll bring Rebekah." Elijah nodded at them. "Now that, that's settled, how about some lunch?"

* * *

**So thats chapter 9, hope you all enjoyed it. I have to say my favorite part was when Kol annoyed Marcel ;) /Scars**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alea55 - So am I! ;) Kol has always been one of my favorite characters from TVD, I'm still hoping for a wild resurrection and to have him back in TO!**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Hmm.. Human feeding, I'm not sure if ill add that in. I'll see what I can do ;)**

**bulldozed88 - Well when I feel creative I usually update my story's rather quickly! And I'm glad you love my story, it truly means a lot to me :) As for the girl ass kicking, I'm sure I can work something in ;)**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Im glad you liked it, I can tell you there will be plenty of more Klaus/Kol fighting scenes!**

**kilera - No more waiting! Cause here is chapter 10 for you ;)**

**JessiePie6 - You are most welcomed, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Klarolineforever100 - Right now! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The week had gone by fast, faster than the girls had liked. It was now Friday and the girls would be leaving for Mystic Falls tomorrow. Caroline left her room and made her way to Klaus' study. She found him painting, she couldn't exactly tell what it was but she was sure once it was done it would look beautiful.

"What can I do for you Caroline?" She heard him ask, she moved and sat down in an arm chair facing him. "Im leaving tomorrow." She said.

"I know." He answered back, continuing with his painting. Caroline searched her head to find the right words to say, but she came up empty.

"Something troubling you love?" He asked her, Caroline eyed him for a moment. "I still haven't figured out what this between us is." She mumbled. Klaus stopped painting and turned around to look at her.

"Ah, I see." Seriously?! She thought, 'Ah, I see.' What the hell was that?

"Klaus.." She whined out, Klaus raised his eyebrow at her. "Caroline." He returned, with a dimpled smile.

"Im sorry love, but I don't know what you want me to say. You know how I feel, I think I made that fairly obvious during your graduation." Caroline let out a sigh. "I know, I know." She muttered and played with her necklace. Setting down his painting equipment he sat himself down on the arm chair across from her.

"Tell me Caroline, How do you feel about me?" She glanced up at him, meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath. "I feel unsure. I question myself every time I'm around you, wondering if I'm making the right decision. A part of me is screaming to get away from you, that you are this monster who shouldn't be allowed to feel love. And then the other part is telling me to give you a chance, to see where this is going. To not judge you for the actions you've done towards others, and to focus on what you've done for me."

"Caroline, I am no saint. I am a monster, I kill if I have to, with no regrets. Could you ever see yourself being with someone like me?" He asked, hope filling his eyes as he watched her ponder over his question. She moved forward and grabbed his hands, squeezing them.

"I can't ever forget what you've done towards me, towards my friends. The good or the bad, but I am a strong believer in second chances. And I'm willing to try and forgive you for all the evil, terrible things you've done and will do in the future. So yes Klaus, I can see myself being with someone like you." Closing the distance between them Klaus pressed his lips onto hers.

His hands grasped her face delicately, while hers held onto his shirt. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to explore her mouth. Letting out a moan she kissed him back, their tongues battling each other. Standing up Klaus let go of her mouth, he moved them over to his desk and cleared it with a sweep of his arm. Picking her up he sat her down on to it, quickly finding her lips again.

Caroline bit down on his bottom lip earning a groan from him, his lips moved to her neck. Sucking and nibbling his way up and down it. Caroline leaned her head back giving him better access to her neck, letting out another moan. Pushing him away slightly she grabbed the hem of his Henley and pulled it up, he helped her take it off of him and closed his eyes as her hands wandered from his abs up to his chest. He felt her grab onto his necklaces and pulled him down for another kiss. He moved his hands under her tank, feeling her shiver under his touch. Just as he was about to take it off of her they heard someone clear their throat.

Jumping apart, Klaus turned around to see Elena,Elijah,Rebekah and Kol staring at them. "OH come on Elijah, they were getting to the good part" Kol whined. Caroline buried her head in her hands, feeling embarrassed to have been caught.

"Right well, shows over. Niklaus once you've...cleaned Yourself up I need to have a word with you." Elena shot Caroline a look. And she knew they would be talking about this later. Watching everyone leave the doorway to the study, Klaus turned back to Caroline. He gave her a crooked smile, which she returned.

"So.." She said.

"So.." Klaus said back

"I can't believe they saw that." Caroline groaned out, hiding her face in her hands again. Klaus let out a chuckle.

"I guess we'll have to lock the door next time, love" He said.

"Next time? And what makes you think this will happen again Mr Mikaelson?" Caroline said playfully, removing her head from her hands.

"Well I was assuming I was your, what's the word the humans use.. ah yes, boyfriend." Caroline started to laugh, Klaus looked at her in confusion. Caroline noticing his confusion quickly said.

"Its just, you are the most dangerous man in the world, and I just couldn't ever picture you being someone's boyfriend." Klaus gave her a smile, and shrugged.

"For you Caroline, I'll be almost anything." Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to her lips, which she returned.

"I believe we should get downstairs before they come barging up here again." Caroline nodded at him, Klaus backed away from her and she hopped of his desk.

"Ill see you downstairs." She said as she left the room. Klaus watched her leave, shaking his head he smiled.

* * *

As everyone settled down in the living room, Elena said. "Well that was, unexpected." Rebekah shot her a look.

"Really?" She asked raising her eyebrow at the brunette. Elena rolled her eyes at her and shook her head. "I've known for a long time that Caroline felt something for Klaus, I just never thought id have to witness it." Kol was grinning like a fool.

"I never thought Nik had it in him to score someone like Caroline, but I'll be damned." Everyone rolled their eyes at him, their attention snapped to the doorway as Caroline appeared.

"Well if it isn't future Mrs Mikaelson." Kol called out, giving her a huge grin.

"Kol!" Everyone said, shooting him a glare. "What?" He said and raised his arms. Ignoring him Elena turned towards her friend.

"So you and Klaus are..?"

"He's my.. I don't know Elena, boyfriend?" It felt extremely weird to call Klaus her boyfriend, but she guessed that was what he was.

"Ah.. Well congratulation?" She said, Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. She moved to the empty arm chair besides Elijah and sat herself down.

"So, now that you've actually kissed Nik, and not only dreamt of it. Who is the better kisser? Lockwood or Nik?" Kol asked.

"Kol!" Everyone shouted again, Caroline blushed. Feeling like her cheeks were on fire.

"You could always just kiss me darling, I know for a fact I'm a better kisser than my brother or that mutt." Kol wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Kol, that's enough. If Niklaus hears you, you will most certainly be put back into your box." Elijah said in a warning tone. Kol rolled his eyes and studied the blonde baby vampire.

As on cue Klaus appeared in the living room. "You wished to speak to me brother." He said and eyed Elijah. Nodding Elijah stood up and they walked out onto the porch.

The girls all turned to Kol, he raised his eyebrow at them. "What now?" he asked.

"Leave." They all said and pointed towards the kitchen. Groaning Kol stood up and left the room. Rebekah and Elena turned towards her. "So, how exactly did "Im going to talk to him" lead into almost sleeping with him on his desk.?" Elena asked, smiling teasingly at her friend.

"I don't know Elena, we were just being honest with each other. And one thing lead to another, and there we were." Caroline said.

"Well, I am thrilled for the both of you. For finally giving into each other, now I can finally have a sister." Rebekah exclaimed happily, giving Caroline a bright smile.

* * *

Once out on the porch Elijah turned to his brother. "I found one of Marcel's lackeys lurking around the property. He's been coming here every night, ever since we had that meeting with him."

"And why am I just being informed of this?" Klaus asked, eyeing his brother.

"Because I captured him, he is being held in the basement." Klaus looked at his brother, an expression of shock written all over his face.

"Now don't look so shocked Niklaus, id like to wonder why Marcel sent one of his lackeys to spy on us when we cleared everything out during our meeting." Klaus nodded at his brother.

"Ill call josh over tomorrow after Caroline and Elena has left, have him drain the poor lad from vervain."

"Sounds reasonable." Elijah said, eyeing his brother. "So you and Miss Forbes." Sending a glare towards his brother, Klaus quickly said. "I don't want to hear it Elijah, you know how I've felt for her for awhile. She just gave into whatever it is she feels, I will not have you or Kol pestering her about it."

"I wasn't going to pester the girl, do you think so little of me Niklaus? I was merely curious about your relationship status. Are you, what the humans call it, her boyfriend?" Rolling his eyes at Elijah he answered. "Yes, I'm her... Boyfriend." He really hated that word, it sounded so wrong for him.

"Im happy for you Niklaus, if anyone deserves to be happy its you brother. Try to not mess this up." He patted him on the shoulder and gave him a brotherly smile. Klaus returned it and they both made their way back into the house.

* * *

Saturday morning came along, and the girls were all packed and ready to leave. Kol hugged Caroline and Elena tightly.

"Im going to miss you two." Elena and Caroline rolled their eyes and hugged him back. "We'll miss you too Kol." Elena said, giving him a smile as they pulled away from the hug.

"You better come back soon. How else am I going to tease Nik and 'Lijah?" He winked at them. Moving over to Rebekah he hugged her. "Be safe sister, and make sure you all come back in one piece." Rebekah smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "You behave, don't rile Nik up. I would hate to see you in a box."

"You have my word, I shall not rile Nik up while you are away." Rolling her eyes at him, she gave him a smile.

Elijah made his way over to her and hugged her. "Be safe Rebekah." She nodded at him. He moved over to Elena. "May I have a word with you Elena?" He asked, she gave him a nod and walked away with him.

Once he was sure they were out of ear shot from the others he turned to her.

"So, have you made your decision, regarding the Salvatore brothers?" Elena nodded. "I've decided to end it with both of them. I can't string them both along anymore, its not fair to any of us. And I know for a fact I'm not in love with either of them anymore."

"Is that so?" He asked, feeling a slight weight move off his heart. Looking up at him through her lashes she gave him a warm smile. "Yes." Tip-toeing she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She felt him stiffen, which made her smile. Moving back she gave him another smile.

"I'll be back soon Elijah, I promise." Snapping out of his daze, he quickly looked down at her, their brown eyes clashing. Leaning down so that his lips were near her ear he whispered.

"Until we meet again, Elena" Seeing her shiver he smiled, drawing himself back. He grabbed her hand, his eyes never leaving hers as he pressed a soft kiss upon her knuckles.

Elena felt her cheeks burning up, she gave him a shy smile. "We should probably make our way back. You have a long car ride ahead of you." Elena nodded at him, and they moved back to the car where the others were waiting for them.

Klaus leaned down and pressed a kiss to Carolines forehead. "Call me when you get home." Rolling her eyes at him she nodded. He turned his attention to Rebekah. "If anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible sister." Walking over to her he pulled her into a hug. "Be safe" Rebekah smiled and nodded at him as they pulled away from each other. The girls got into the car, Elena in the back and the two blondes in the front. Caroline started the car and began driving away from the mansion, away from the Mikaelson brothers, and away from New Orleans.

* * *

**-Dances around- I have to admit, I had a really hard time writing the KlausxCaroline bit, I felt extremely awkward xD But yeah, thoughts about the chapter? Thoughts about the girls heading back to Mystic Falls? What do you think will happen once they get there? Feel free to leave a review! I always respond to each and everyone at the beginning of the next chapter! /Scars**


	11. Chapter 11

**blueberry55 - We'll see ;)**

**siberia21 - Well Kol is Kol, im sure he'll have no trouble to find something ;)**

**kilera - Yes! poor Klaus and Caroline xD And indeed its bound to happen. As for the Damon and Stefan part, you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**beverlie4055 - Im glad you do! :D**

**bulldozed88 - Again, its like you can read my mind! **

**JessiePie6 - You'll see ;) **

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Thank you :*)**

**Bandit of the Night - Hahah, im glad you liked that part ^-^**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Oh no! Dont feel horrible ;~; But im glad you like what i write.**

**Alea55 - Yes, Elejah progress ;) I too am a huge Delena fan! **

**Nataliesmiley6 - More Elejah is on its way! Scouts honor :D As for the girls returning soon, i'll see what i'll do about that ;)**

* * *

The girls had a safe trip back to Mystic Falls, Caroline had dropped off Rebekah and Elena at the Salvatore boarding house. Elena had decided, breaking up with Damon and Stefan was the first thing she wanted to do. Not wanting to drag it out any further. As she parked her car she saw a figure sitting on her porch. A man, and not just any many. Tyler Lockwood.

Getting out of her car she sighed, the last person she wanted to see was her cheating ex. As she moved towards her house he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey Care, I came by to talk to you 2 weeks ago but Stefan said you and Elena had gone on a road trip."

"Yeah we did, and frankly I have no desire of speaking to you Tyler."

"Come on Care, so I cheated. Big deal. I realized my mistake and here I am, I want you back Caroline. I love you." He said and grabbed her hands, squeezing them as he gave her a cheeky smile. Caroline drew back her hands, which made Tyler's smile drop.

"Tyler, you cheated on me. I can't be with someone who cheats. I wont allow myself to be with someone like that. We can be friends, but that's it." Caroline said softly.

"Is there someone else?" Tyler suddenly asked, and she could see him get worked up. "Tyler.."

"Caroline, . ?" He bit out, Caroline nodded.

"Who?"

"Tyler.." She tried again, but he wouldn't listen.

"Who Caroline?"

"Klaus.." She whispered, looking him straight in the eyes. And then she saw it, his eyes were turning yellow, and his fangs were coming out.

"Klaus?!" He snapped. "He killed my mom Care, he killed Elena. His sister actually killed Elena. And now you are sleeping with him?!" Caroline knew she was no match for him, but she wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Im not sleeping with him, we are taking things slow. And what's it to you anyways? You cheated on me Tyler, you don't get to judge me and my choices. So what I'm dating Klaus?! At least he's honest!" Tyler lunged for her, tackling her to the ground. Caroline let out a scream as she tried to shove him off of her.

"If I can't have you, then no one can." He hissed in her ear, and just as he was about to bite her he was flung across the lawn. Caroline looked up to her savior and saw that it was Stefan. Letting out a sigh of relief, she let him help her up.

"How can you protect her Stefan? She is a traitor. She's with Klaus now." Tyler growled out.

"So you were going to kill her?" Stefan asked, putting himself in front of Caroline in case Tyler went for her again.

"He killed my mom, and now he stole my girlfriend!" Caroline had, had enough. Stepping out from behind Stefan she marched over to Tyler.

"First, I am NOT your girlfriend anymore Tyler. Second, we've tried to kill him and his family a hundred times! We actually killed Finn. We almost killed Kol as well! Yes Klaus killed your mom, and that was horrible of him. But how can you stand there and judge him when you are just as bad as he is?" Shoving him back, he landed on the ground staring up at her.

"Care.." Tyler started, but Caroline held up her hand at him. "Don't, I don't want to hear what ever it is you have to say. I've had a long day in a car, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed." Turning around she eyed Stefan. "Im guessing Elena ended it?" Stefan nodded at her.

"Are you ok? No urges to go be ripper Stefan?" Stefan smiled at her and shook his head. "No urges Caroline, go take your shower and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow." He said and gave her a quick hug. Caroline gave him a warm smile before she made her way over to her car, she grabbed her bags and moved into her house. Making her way to her room she dropped her bags on the floor. Grabbing her phone she sent a text to Klaus, hitting the send button she threw the phone on her bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a well needed shower.

_Made it home safely, so no need to hurt Rebekah. I'll call you after my shower -C_

* * *

Caroline had dropped them off at the Boarding house, and Elena was beginning to feel nervous.

"It's going to be fine Elena, just sit them down and tell them. And if things get heated, I'm here to protect you." Rebekah said and gave her a smile. Elena nodded at her and they moved into the house.

"Well look who decided to...Barbie? What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked, confusion settling in on his face. Stefan appeared behind him, he too surprised to see Rebekah.

"We kinda became friends when me and Caroline were in New Orleans, but that's not why I'm here. I need to talk to the both of you." She said and rounded them, walking into their living room. She sat herself down on the couch, Rebekah sat down besides her, while the guys stood staring at them.

"I've made a decision, regarding this triangle drama between us. And you need to know I love you both, a lot. Stefan you came into my life when I needed someone, and Damon you kinda sprung up on me."

"Are you breaking up with us Elena, cause this feels very much like one of those "Its not you, its me" break up bullshit talks." Damon said, eyeing her. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Shut up Damon and let her speak." Damon shot her a glare but kept quiet. Elena gave Rebekah a smile of appreciation and continued. "Yes Damon, I'm 'breaking' up with you both. I can't string both of you along anymore. Its not right. And being in New Orleans I realized that I do love you both, I'm just not in love with either of you."

"Did you compel her to mess with us Rebekah? Cause that's totally something you would do." Damon said. Stefan had his hands in his pockets, sadness expressed clearly on his face.

"I didn't compel anyone Damon, this is all Elena." Rebekah snapped at him, sending him a glare.

"You don't actually think that we will believe this, she's obviously been compelled. I say we keep her down in the cell, until its out of her system, then we ask Judgy to do some voodoo magic trick." Damon said as he turned to Stefan. Stefan shook his head. "She's not compelled Damon." He said. Elena shot him a small smile.

"Oh come on Stefan."

"Damon no, we are not locking her up. She made her choice, and we will respect that." Damon sent a glare to his brother and flashed out of the house, Elena and Stefan let out a sigh and Rebekah only rolled her eyes at the older Salvatore being so dramatic.

"So besides making friends with Rebekah in New Orleans, did you have fun? What else did you do?" Stefan asked, as he sat down in the arm chair.

"I had a great time, we went shopping. Forced Kol to come with us once, something we'll probably never get to do again." Elena said and smiled at him.

"And Caroline? How did she take living with Klaus?" Elena bit her lip and glanced over to Rebekah. "Well... Klaus and Caroline are kind of... dating..." Elena said. Stefan got a look of shock on his face. "Oh.." He managed to get out.

"Oh, indeed." Rebekah said a grin on her face, Stefan's facial expression quickly changed from shock to serious. He stood up and quickly made his way to the door.

"Stefan where are you going?" Elena called out after him. "I need to get to Caroline." He simply called back, and was gone in a flash.

"I wonder what that was about." Elena said and looked over to Rebekah. Shrugging she stood up. "So, where to next?"

"I think we should drop off our bags, then I want to go see Bonnie." Rebekah nodded at her and they made their way to the Gilbert household.

* * *

Once Caroline had gotten out of the shower she put on a navy blue tank, and black shorts. Hopping onto her bed she grabbed her phone and called Klaus. It rang 3 times before he answered.

"_Hello love_" She heard his accented voice say.

"Hi."

"_How was your shower?_"

"Perfect, exactly what I needed." She let out a sigh, cause she knew she would have to tell him what happened with Tyler.

"_Something wrong, love?_" She heard him ask.

"I have to tell you something, but you need to promise me that you wont go on any killing spree's, and you wont threaten or hurt anyone."

"_Caroline..._"

"Klaus, promise me." She heard him let out a agitated sigh.

"_I promise._"

"Tyler was here when I got home, we got into a bit of a fight. He.. he was going to bite me, but Stefan came and saved me." Silence, she felt a knot start to build in her stomach.

"Klaus?" She called out.

"_Im still here Caroline._"

"Please say something."

Hearing him sigh she got a small smile on her face. "_Are you alright? He didn't hurt you? Cause if he did.._"

"He didn't hurt me, Stefan saved me." She said.

"So how's New Orleans?" She asked deciding to change the subject.

"_Its how its always been love, a bit more boring considering you aren't here._" Caroline smiled.

"I'll be back soon, hopefully."

"_Hopefully?_"

"Fine, I'll be back. God you are so needy sometimes."

"_I am not needy Caroline, I don't ever get needy._"

"Sure you don't" She teased.

She heard him chuckle which made her smile even more.

"_As much as id love to continue this conversation, I have things to do. A city to take over._" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Be careful."

"_Aren't I'm always?_" She heard him say before he hung up, she let out a scoff. Putting her phone on the nightstand. Moving herself under the covers she let sleep over take her.

* * *

As he hung up on Caroline, Elijah made his way into the living room.

"Got anything more out of our prisoner?" He asked as he eyed his older brother.

"No, he knows nothing more than what he's told us. I compelled him and snapped his neck. Josh will drop him off at that bar we were at." Klaus nodded at him. Elijah noticed he had his phone out.

"Caroline?" He asked as he eyed the phone, Klaus nodded. "I assume they had a safe trip home?" Again Klaus only nodded.

"Is there something bothering you Niklaus?"

"Tyler Lockwood attacked Caroline." He spat out, biting the inside of his cheeks to try and calm himself down.

"Is she alright? Do you need to go to Mystic Falls?" Elijah quickly asked. Klaus shook his head.

"Seems my old friend the ripper swooped in and saved her." Relief washed over Elijah,

"So she wasn't bitten?" Klaus shook his head. "Im assuming your mad because she made you promise not to hurt the boy?" Looking over to his brother he shot him a look.

"How can she not want to kill him? He attacked her Elijah, I should just go to Mystic Falls myself and rip his heart out." He growled, Elijah's lip twitched upwards.

"Ah yes, you could do that. But then you would of broken a promise you made to Caroline." Klaus glared at his brother, he didn't want to break Caroline's trust. Letting out a sigh he relaxed himself.

"Now if you are done being worked up over what happened with Caroline, we have bigger issues to deal with. Namely Marcel. He knows about the daggers, which means there will only be a matter of time before he finds out about the white oak stake."

"He doesn't know the daggers doesn't work on me, so we have the element of surprise on that." Klaus said, and Elijah nodded.

"We should lay low for awhile, let him think we dropped the matter of taking over the city." Klaus nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't mean we can't bother him, we still need to speak to the witches. We need to know what's so powerful about this witch Marcel has."

"If this witch is as powerful as the witches claim, none of them will have the power to take her down." Elijah said and eyed Klaus.

"What are you getting at Elijah?" Klaus asked with curiosity.

"What if war broke out, Marcel would have the stronger witch. She could easily knock out the witches working with us." Klaus nodded at him, waiting for him to continue.

"What if we were to add another element of surprise?"

"You mean find a witch that could rival Marcel's?"

"Precisely, and not just any witch." Elijah said and looked at Klaus, then it clicked for him. There was only one witch they knew who could remotely be possible for this.

"The Bennett witch" Klaus said and both brothers smirked at each other.

* * *

**Chapter 11! Thoughts? /Scars**


	12. Chapter 12

**kilera - Maybe, who knows ;)**

**siberia21 - Why thank you, and they certainly have! **

**Alexxis T. Swan - Awe thank you :D And we'll see about Stefan. Might change it to StefanxRebekah. I'll ask! And we'll see what the people say!**

**JessiePie6 - Yes ^-^ **

**bulldozed88 - Thank you! Im glad you enjoy my updates :)**

**Alright so, Do you guys think I should change the pairings from MarcelxRebekah to StefanxRebekah?**

* * *

Instead of going over to Bonnie directly after they packed up, Elena and Rebekah spent it hanging with Jeremy and Matt at The Grill. Now the morning after, they had called Caroline, and they were all heading over to Bonnies house.

"Do you think she'll invite me in?" Rebekah asked nervously, truth be told she didn't want to be rejected by the witch.

"She might not instantly do it, but we'll talk to her. Don't worry" Caroline said, and gave the Original a reassuring smile. Smiling back they walked up to the door and knocked. The door flew open and Bonnie threw herself in Elena and Carolines arms.

"How dare you both go to New Orleans without me? How dare you go anywhere without me?" She asked, never letting them go. Elena and Caroline let out a laugh.

"Sorry Bon, I just didn't think you'd understand why I went there. And lets face it, you don't exactly like Klaus and his family." Pulling back Bonnie rolled her eyes at them.

"I would of at least wanted the option of going." Elena gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry BonBon, how can we make it up to you?"

"Girls night." She said, eyeing her friends she then noticed the Original behind them.

"What is Rebekah doing here?" Elena and Caroline glanced back at Rebekah standing there, a nervous smile on her face. "Oh, we sorta became friends while we were in New Orleans."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her friends. "Friends?" Both girls nodded. "She isn't such a bitch once you get to know her." Elena said teasingly, Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Right.." Bonnie said, eyeing her.

"Look Bonnie, we don't expect either of you to instantly become friends. Or even friends for the matter. But could you both be civilized towards each other?" Caroline asked, looking between her friends.

"I'll behave if she does." Bonnie said, and looked at Caroline. "I wont be a problem." Rebekah said.

"Great, cause Rebekah will be joining us for this girls night." Elena quickly said, a big smile on her face.

"We'll meet back here around 6?" Elena asked and eyed all the girls, who nodded. Turning around Elena and Rebekah started to leave. Realizing that Caroline wasn't going with them, she turned back and looked at her.

"You coming Care?" Shaking her head at her friend she said. "I need to speak to Bonnie about something. I'll tell you tonight." Nodding at her, Elena and Rebekah left. Turning to back to Bonnie she said.

"Before I ask you, I need to tell you everything that went down in New Orleans." Bonnie nodded at her and stepped aside so Caroline could enter the house.

* * *

Klaus was sitting by the bar, downing his 4th scotch. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just help him out when he needed it. Force her witch friend to help him, she was after all his 'girlfriend'. Wasn't there some law's saying she had to do whatever he told her to do.

_-Flashback-_

_After the chat with Elijah he had retired for the night. The morning after he had called Caroline._

_"Morning love" he said brightly, knowing she wasn't a morning person._

_"**Klaus, its 7am. This better be good.**" he heard her mumble sleepily._

_"Right, lets get straight to the point. I need you to manipulate/force your witch friend to come to New Orleans and help me overthrow Marcel." He was met with silence._

_"**Are you serious?**" She asked._

_"Why I most certainly am, love" He said back, smirking._

_"**Klaus, I am not going to force Bonnie to do anything.**" Rolling his eyes he said._

_"Caroline, its of high importance that you somehow convince your friend to help me."_

_"**Ill ask her, but she has the choice of saying yes or no. I will not be forcing her to do anything.**"_

_"Caroline.."_

_"**No Klaus. Bonnie is my best friend, and I will not ruin that friendship just cause you need a witch. And besides why do you need her? Isn't New Orleans crawling with witches?**"_

_"They aren't strong enough."_

_"**You aren't telling me something, I thought we agreed on to never keep anything from each other.**"_

_"Marcel has a witch, the coven working with me tells me she is powerful. More powerful than any of them are. Your friend Bonnie comes from a very powerful witch line, therefore her powers would somewhat equal the powers of the witch Marcel has." He heard her let out a sigh._

_"**I'll ask her, but I'm not going to manipulate or force her. If she says no then you'll have to figure something else out.**"_

_"Caroline, there is no other way. Now either you do this or..."_

_"**Or what?**" Caroline snapped. Klaus didn't say anything, he wanted to throw his phone against the wall, scream and rip a few heads off._

_"**That's what I thought.**" He heard her say, biting the inside of his cheeks he tried to remain calm._

_"Goodbye Caroline." He bit out and hung up on her._

_-Flash back over-_

"Rough day?" He heard the voice of Cami, glancing up he sent her a smile.

"You could say that." He said and motioned for her to re-fill his glass.

"Anything to do with the woman who has captured your heart?" She asked and eyed him. Klaus shrugged, he didn't want to talk about Caroline right now.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Cami continued. "Lovers spat?"

Klaus looked over at her. "Cami, be a dear and don't bother me for the rest of the day." He compelled her, Cami nodded and moved onto serving the people at the bar. Right then his phone buzzed, pulling it out from his pocket he read the message.

_Operation annoy Marcel is in full action -K_

His lips twitched into a smile, he felt half bad for Marcel. He knew how Kol was, and he wouldn't want to wish that upon anyone. Downing the remaining of his scotch he stood up and walked out of the bar.

* * *

"Marcel my old friend, we meet again." Kol called out and rushed up to the dark skinned man. This was not happening, Marcel thought.

"Kol, always a pleasure." He bit out and gave the young Original a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"No mate, its what I can do for you. See it has come to my attention that you are interested in a certain blonde, who works at a certain bar." Marcel shot him a look, how did he know about Cami?

"What's her name, Kam, Cam, oh no wait. Cami. Yes that's her, I thought id teach you the arts of picking up women today. So, what do you say? Shall we make our way to the bar?" Grinning at his brother's prodigy. Marcel saw two options, 1, Turn down Kol, and be stuck with him for the rest of the day, annoying him , sober. Or 2, Follow Kol to the bar, have him 'teach him the ways of picking up women' , and get hammered. Deciding on the latter he gave Kol a smile.

"Lead the way." The two men began to make their way to the bar, Kol fished out his phone and sent Klaus a message.

* * *

Bonnie sat with her mouth open, Caroline had just told her the whole story. About how her and Klaus were now dating, About the war going on in New Orleans, about Elena and Elijah.

"So that brings me to where I am now. Now I want you to know you have the option of saying no, I am not in anyway going to force you or manipulate you into doing what Klaus wants. Ok?" Caroline asked, and eyed her friend. Bonnie quickly shut her mouth and nodded at her.

"So, as I said. Marcel has this secret weapon, which apparently is a witch. A strong one. Klaus has witches in New Orleans, but they're too weak compared to this witch, so he wonders if you could possibly help him and his family out?" Bonnie pondered on the question. She really did not like Klaus, Elijah was ok, Kol had tried to bite her and Rebekah had been a complete bitch towards her since forever. However when she saw the girl this morning, she had seen a slight fear in her.

"Will you and Elena be returning there?" Bonnie suddenly asked. Caroline nodded at her friend. "Yes, we will be going back to spend the rest of the summer there." Bonnie gave her a nod.

"I'll agree to do this on two conditions. Klaus will not use me as his own personal witch servant. I get to have a word in everything that revolves magic." Caroline nodded and grabbed her phone from her pocket.

_She'll do it on two conditions. You will not use her as your own personal witch servant, and she gets a say in everything that revolves magic. -C_

"Thank you Bonnie, I know you probably don't really want to do it. But thank you." Caroline said and hugged her friend.

"Im doing this to keep you and Elena safe in New Orleans." Bonnie responded and hugged her back.

_Tell her we have a deal. -K_

Caroline showed Bonnie her phone, and she read the message. "So when will we be going there?" She asked.

"I don't know, we can ask Elena and Rebekah and decide tonight?" Bonnie nodded. "Right, well since you are the queen of organizing events and such, will you do me the honor of helping me setting up this girls night Miss Forbes?" Bonnie asked teasingly, Caroline rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.

"It would be my honor to assist you Miss Bennett" She played along, and both girls started laughing.

* * *

**So this chapter was a bit short, I'm getting a slight headache so I couldn't focus. I'll see if ill upload chapter 13 later, if not it will be up tomorrow! Thoughts about chapter 12? /Scars**


	13. Chapter 13

**kilera - I know, but Klaus is being Klaus. When he wants something he'll get it ;)**

**bulldozed88 - There will be plenty of Elejah once the girls return to New Orleans, and I changed the pairings to Stebekah.**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire - We'll see if Klaus will get some payback ;)**

**beverlie4055 - Im glad you do :)**

**siberia21 - Yes, Bonnie is finally in xD**

**Nataliesmiley6 - I changed it from Marcel x Rebekah to Stefan x Rebekah, so sorry :/ No Matt X Rebekah.**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Yeah, I'm still not quiet sure how I'm going to write that one out. Bonnie and Kol will be hard xD And I hate coffee, but I got myself some tea and headache pills. And I had huge problems with that sentence, cause I didn't know how to write it, so I just went with that xD**

**Klarolineforever100 - Awe, I'm glad you find my story amazing!**

* * *

The clock struck 6 and as promised Elena and Rebekah had shown up. Opening the door Bonnie greeted them.

"Rebekah, you may come in." She said and gave the girl a small smile. Rebekah returned it and stepped inside the house. Elena smiled at them both and closed the door after she entered the house. Making their way to the living room they saw Caroline sitting on a pillow on the floor.

"Oh wow, you two defiantly changed around in here." Elena sad and took in the room. They had removed the coffee table, and the 2 arm chairs. On the floor were 4 pillows, in between them were smaller tables which held nail polish and other beauty stuff. By the window they had sat up a snack table, with junk food, candy and alcohol.

"It was all Caroline to be honest, I just lifted and dragged stuff." Bonnie said and eyed her blonde friend. Elena put down her bag and sat down besides Caroline on one of the pillows. Rebekah looked from Caroline to Elena, not knowing where she should seat herself.

"How about Blondes and Brunettes?" Bonnie suggested, the girls nodded in agreement and Rebekah sat down in front of Caroline, while Bonnie sat down in front of Elena. Elena started to file Bonnies nails.

"Oh, what did you wanted to talk to Bonnie about Care?" Elena suddenly asked, and eyed her friend.

"Klaus called me this morning, asking me to ask Bonnie if she would come to New Orleans and help him out with Marcel and the war there."

"Nik asked? Really?" Rebekah said raising an eyebrow. Caroline rolled her eyes at her. "Okay so he might of told me to force/manipulate Bonnie, but I refused. I said I would ask her and that the decision was entirely up to Bonnie."

"Talk about being a douche" Elena mumbled. "You can say that again." Bonnie said in agreement. Caroline shot them a look, while they replied with smiles.

"Anyways, I asked Bonnie and she said she'd come." Caroline finished. "Which brings us to my question, when exactly will we be leaving?" Bonnie asked and eyed the girls in the room.

"Uhm, I don't know. I've finished my business in town, Care?"

"I don't have anything going on here, so I can leave whenever." She said and looked to Elena. "You just want to get back to Nik and finish what you two started in his study." Rebekah teased her. Caroline felt her cheeks get red. "I do not!" Caroline exclaimed, and glared at the Original. Bonnie and Elena just laughed at them.

"Speaking about relationships. You and Elijah, Elena?" Bonnie glanced over to her friend.

"Caroline! you told her?"

"Of course I did, she deserved to know everything that happened." Caroline said. Elena sighed and shrugged.

"I've always felt something towards Elijah, and those feelings magnified when I became a vampire. And after spending time with him in New Orleans they grew more." The girls nodded.

"What color Bekah?" Caroline asked, Rebekah's eyes grew big as Caroline used the nickname her brothers called her.

"You just called me Bekah." She said, Caroline paused for a moment, eyeing the girl.

"Yeah, So? Kol use it all the time, it just kinda grew on me." She said shrugging. Rebekah smiled at her.

"It's just, you are the first girl, first friend I've had to call me by my nickname." Caroline's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Im sure I wont be the last, and if I'm going to call you Bekah, you need to start calling me Care."

"Deal" Rebekah said and grinned at her. "I'll have the red color." She added, and Caroline took up the red nail polish and started painting Rebekahs nails. Elena watched the exchange and smiled, Rebekah had really become a close friend of theirs. She only hoped her and Bonnie would get along as well. It would make things easier, she was also glad Bonnie put an effort into giving the girl a chance.

"Hey Caroline, what did Stefan want yesterday? He looked so serious when he left the Boarding house." Elena asked as she painted Bonnies nails black.

"Oh, I don't know. But Tyler was waiting for me when I got home, Stefan had told him we were out of town on a road trip. Tyler then said he loved me and wanted me back, when I rejected him he asked if I was together with someone else, so I told him I was with Klaus. He got mad, like really mad. He tackled me and told me if he couldn't have me no one else could. He was about to bite me when Stefan came and threw him off of me. He called me a traitor for being with Klaus, which by the way id like to point out that I'm not, I'm just following my heart. Anyways I gave him an earful and then I went to shower and sleep."

"Woah, Tyler tried to bite you?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded at her friend. "Oh wow Care, that would explain why Stefan got so serious. He knew Tyler would be there waiting for you, and we told him about you and Klaus before he left. I think he figured out you would tell Tyler and he would get mad." Elena said.

"Does Nik know about what happened?" Rebekah asked, Caroline nodded at her. "I made him promise to not go after Tyler."

"And you think he will uphold that promise?" Bonnie asked.

"Trust me Bonnie, Nik would bend over backwards to please Caroline." Rebekah said, grinning. Turning to Caroline she said. "You are good for Nik, you don't let yourself get pushed over by him. He needs someone to bring him back down to earth." Caroline smiled at her.

"Alright, we still haven't decided on when we will be going back to New Orleans." Elena said.

"How about Friday? That way we can spend some time with each other and our friends,family." Caroline said, the girls nodded in agreement. "Friday it is." Elena said, and Bonnie started to work on her nails.

* * *

Klaus sat in his study, he was drawing her again. Ever since their little spat he had been drawing her non stop. A knock was heard and he snapped his attention towards the door. Kol was in the doorway.

"May I come in brother?" He asked, Klaus nodded at him and Kol took a seat in the arm chair. "Do you miss her?" He asked and eyed the sketches around the room of Carolines face. Klaus shrugged, not answering him.

"You have nothing to be upset about Nik, she asked the Bennett witch. We should be celebrating, not moping." Klaus ignored him again.

"Look Nik, if she hasn't called you yet, why don't you take the first step. Call her, apologize."

"I can't Kol." Klaus bit out.

"Why not? You afraid she will snap at you? Or is it just you and your damned pride?"Klaus sent him a glare.

"You know you were in the wrong, asking her to manipulate her best friend."

"I know." He muttered out.

"So call her, apologize." Letting out a sigh, he stared at Kol. "Will it make you leave me alone if i do?" He asked. Kol grinned and nodded at him. "Fine I'll call her." Kol stood up from the arm chair and walked towards the door, he stopped in the doorway turning around he looked at his older brother.

"I realize I never thanked you for protecting me against father. It might not of been the best way, daggering me and putting me in a box. But thank you Nik." Klaus looked up at Kol, he gave him a slight nod. And with that Kol left his study. That had been unexpected, he knew Kol could hold a grudge, and he certainly had when they were in Mystic Falls. He got a small smile to his lips. Putting down his sketch pad he grabbed his phone he checked the time. '10.57' , Caroline were probably sleeping. He made a mental note to call her first thing in the morning.

* * *

Caroline sat up groggily hearing her phone, her head was slightly pounding. Thank god for being a vampire, she thought. Searching for her phone in between the pillows she quickly found it. The ID read 'Klaus' , rolling her eyes she answered.

"Yes?"

"_Good morning love._" Came his chipper voice from the other end. She glanced over to the clock, it read 11am.

"At least you didn't wake me up at 7 again." She muttered. Earning a chuckle from him.

"So what can I do for you today? Convince one of my other friends to do your evil biddings?"

"_Caroline.._"

"Klausss" She said back.

"_I called to...apologize_" He managed to get out. Caroline grinned.

"My, my. Klaus Mikaelson, calling me to give an apology. Now that's got to be a first." She said teasingly.

"_And also a last, Now when will you girls be returning to New Orleans?_" Rolling her eyes at him she said.

"Friday."

"_Maybe I can take you out on a proper date then._"

"Maybe you can." She mused, a smile forming on her face.

"_Right, well hurry up and return soon. Kol misses you and the doppelganger._"

"Sure its not you who miss me? And Elijah missing Elena?" She asked teasingly.

"_Goodbye, Love_" Grinning she hung up on him, she knew very well it was him who missed her, and Elijah probably missed Elena. She stretched and looked around the living room. Elena was sleeping to her right, and besides her was Bonnie. Rebekah was sleeping on her left, they were all still cuddled up under the blankets. She threw off the blanket and grabbed herself a pen and some paper. Writing a note for the girls, she grabbed her jacket and made her way home.

**Went home, promised mom id have lunch with her before she starts her shift. I'll see you all at The Grill tonight. - Caroline**

* * *

Marcel was sitting in his study, Davina was close to figuring out how they could kill the Originals. He heard a knock on his door and snapped his eyes towards it. There stood Diego with another guy. He was semi short, maybe 5'8, spiked black hair, brown eyes and olive skin.

"Diego come in, who is this?" He asked and gestured to the guy besides his right hand man. "He says his name is Tyler Lockwood, and he has information regarding Klaus and his family." That peaked Marcel's interest. A sly grin on his face he motioned for Tyler to sit down. "Tell me all you know."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUN! Tyler in New Orleans, and he is teaming up with Marcel! Things are about to get serious ;)**

**Thoughts about the chapter? /Scars**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nataliesmiley6 - I apologize for the really short chapter! Hopefully I made it up with this one :)**

**kilera - Im glad you like the girl bonding, and I prefer Stebekah over Marbekah? idk what to call them xD And I KNOW! Seriously, Rebekah was like one of the main reasons I watched The Originals. Feels really weird that she wont be on it anymore :/**

**bulldozed88 - Im glad you liked the little surprise with psycho Tyler xD**

**siberia21 - Kol surprises everyone ;)**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire - He most certainly am! Its like he has a death wish ;) And I like your opinion about Marcel and Rebekah. It would kinda be like her dating her brother xD Which is kinda creepy O,o**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Nothing ever good comes from a wolf scorned. -Kinda am quoting Gossip Girl xD- And I can enjoy coffee if its in some dessert, other than that I stay far away from it ^-^**

**JessiePie6 - And more you shall get!**

* * *

Caroline sat staring at her mom, they had been eating take out lunch and when her mom asked her how the road trip was, she had spilled everything. About New Orleans, the war going on there and about her and Klaus.

"Mom..?" She asked hesitantly, eyeing her mom who sat frozen in her seat, mouth slightly open.

"You and Klaus..." She mumbled out. "I know mom, I know." She breathed out, running a hand through her hair.

"After everything he has done Care." Her mom said. "We've done some bad things towards him as well mom. We aren't all innocent." She pointed out.

"Are you happy?" She suddenly asked, Caroline nodded at her mom. "He makes me feel special. Like I'm the only one in the world for him." Liz nodded at her daughter.

"Then that's what matters, I'm not going to pretend I like him, or your relationship. But as long as you are happy, then I'm happy." She said and gave her daughter a smile. Caroline leaned over the table and hugged her mom. "I love you mom." Liz smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Caroline." Breaking apart they began to make up for lost time, talking about what had been going on in Mystic Falls for the past 2 weeks.

* * *

Kol was walking out from the bar Cami worked in, he enjoyed messing with the blonde bartender. Knowing it pissed off Klaus, cause he was ruining his plans. And it also pissed of Marcel, cause he liked the girl. Scanning the crowds across the street his eyes landed on a man, olive skin,black spiky hair, brown eyes. Where had he seen this guy before? He wondered, and followed after him.

He followed him all the way to Marcel's hideout, watching him enter the house. He still hadn't figured out who the guy was. Then it hit him, he had seen him in one of Carolines dreams. Tyler Lockwood.

Turning around he fished up his phone from his pocket and called Klaus, it went to voice mail. He tried Elijah next, he picked up after 2 rings.

"Kol this better be important."

"Tyler Lockwood is in New Orleans, fetch Nik and meet me back at the mansion." He hurried out and hung up.

* * *

"Ah Tyler, I'm glad you could join us." Marcel said and grinned at the boy. Tyler nodded at him and sat down around the table.

"Now, I've called you to this meeting to brief you of some new information we've received. Tyler here has provided us with much valued information regarding Klaus and his family. It seems Klaus cannot be affected by the daggers, due to his werewolf side. We can also not kill him, if Klaus dies his whole bloodline does. But that doesn't mean we can't desiccate him and drop him in the bottom of an ocean. As for his siblings they can be killed with a white oak stake. According to Tyler, Klaus has it. He's had it since he left Mystic Falls."

"Then how will we get to it?" A vampire with blonde hair asked.

"Why I'm glad you asked James, you see I've known Klaus a very long time. And I've never figured out a way to break him, or found a weakness of his. But according to our friend Tyler that has all changed. I met a blonde lovely girl a few days ago with Rebekah Mikaelson, she introduced us, and she called her a friend. It has come to my attention that this girl is involved with Klaus, romantically."

"So?" The blonde vampire asked and eyed his leader.

"So, we grab her and force a trade. Klaus gets the girl and we get the stake." Marcel said a huge grin spreading across his face. The other vampires grinned as well.

"I've already sent a handful of vampires to take them, Thierry is with them. They should be back by the evening." Marcel added, the other vampires nodded.

"Meeting adjourned" The vampires stood up, but Tyler stayed behind. Noticing that he stayed behind Marcel eyed him. "Yes?"

"We made a deal, Caroline is not to come to harm."

"She wont be harmed, I gave you my word and unlike other people I keep it." Marcel said, Tyler nodded at him and moved out of the room.

* * *

Klaus had taken him for a fool, he knew there was something going on when Kol out of nowhere started to take an interest in him. Smirking he thought, that'd be his mistake. He had Davina, the witches of New Orleans were nothing compared to her. If it was war Klaus wanted, he certainly got it now.

"Are you sure it was Lockwood?" Klaus asked as he paced back and forth in the living room, casting a glance towards his brother.

"Im sure brother, he is working with Marcel. Which means Marcel probably knows how to kill us, and knows the daggers wont work on you." Kol said, Elijah sat in the arm chair leaning his head against his hand. He was deep in thought, he'd never thought the young Lockwood would betray his friends, but maybe seeing his ex-girlfriend with the man who murdered his mother had been the final push off the edge.

"Brilliant." Klaus muttered. Elijah snapped out of his thoughts. "If he knows about the stake and the daggers, I'm sure he knows about the girls." Klaus froze in his place, turning wide eyed to his brother.

"Caroline.." He whispered out, ready to flash out the door he was stopped by Elijah's voice.

"There's not point in running after her Niklaus, Marcel has probably sent people for her already. We can only hope that Rebekah and the Salvatore's can fend them off."

"Im not putting my faith into Stefan and Damon Salvatore and Bekah to protect Caroline." He hissed. "You have no choice Niklaus. Im just as worried as you are brother, but we need you here. Focused. Call Rebekah, let her know what's coming their way." He said calmly, he watched Klaus slightly relax. Nodding Klaus left the room to call his sister. Elijah turned to Kol.

"How fast can you get to Mystic Falls?" Kol smirked at his brother.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at The Grill later that evening. They had smashed some tables together and were now enjoying a meal.

"So you and Klaus, can't say I'm surprised." Matt said and grinned at Caroline, rolling her eyes at her ex, she sent him a smile.

"How did Tyler take it?" He continued, and Caroline froze for a bit. "Not great, he tried to bite me." Matt looked at her.

"Oh, I didn't think he'd take it so bad." Caroline shrugged and smiled at him. "It's alright, Stefan came and saved me." She said smiling down at him. Stefan returned the smile and continued his conversation with Rebekah.

"Is it just me who finds this weird? How we are suddenly buddy buddy with the Originals?" Damon asked and sipped his scotch. Everyone looked at him. "Well, everyone aren't buddy buddy with them, but I'll accept them if it brings peace to this town." Jeremy said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You are just saying that cause your sister is basically banging one." Elena's mouth hit the floor.

"Damon!" The tabled cried out, Damon rolled his eyes and downed the scotch. "It's true, that's why she decided to leave me and Stefan. However Stefan isn't really complaining, he got Barbie vampire now." He continued and pointed between Stefan and Rebekah.

"That's enough Damon." Stefan said in a serious tone, sending a glare to his brother. Scoffing Damon stood up and left for the bar.

"Im sorry Elena.." Stefan began but Elena shook her head. "Its not your fault Stef, I knew he'd be like this. He'll come around." She said and sent him a small smile. Suddenly Rebekahs phone began to ring, she excused herself to answer it. Returning to the table she took an extra glance around the bar. Seeing no new addition of people she sat down and started talking to Stefan again.

The evening went on, and Damon had re-joined them again. He sent everyone snarky comments from time to time, but was mostly chatting with Jeremy. After another hour at The Grill they said their goodbyes to Matt and Jeremy, who had decided to go home to Matt's to play some games.

Standing outside of The Grill, they noticed a group of men standing across the street watching them.

"I don't recognize them, they must be new." Caroline said, turning around as the door to The Grill opened. Rebekah stepped out with Stefan, they were smiling at each other. Rebekah turned her gaze towards her new friends and her smile faltered as she saw the group of men across the street. Immediately she recognized Thierry, and after that everything happened in a flash. She grabbed Caroline and Elena and shoved them into Bonnie. "Take them and run, don't stop."

Stefan and Damon saw one of the men from the group flash towards them. Stefan reacted and flashed as well, he emerged in front of the vampire, watching his body drop to the ground, his heart in his hand.

Bonnie quickly grabbed Elena and Caroline and they made a run for it. Thierry nodded for some of the vampires to follow after the running girls.

"Don't harm the blonde, Marcel wants her alive." He ordered, and watched as a few vampires flashed away.

"Shall we?" He asked and eyed Rebekah, her eyes turned red and the veins under her eyes became visible. Smirking Thierry nodded for the men to attack, he watched as they battled each other. Rebekah might look like a precious doll, but she was just like her brothers in the fighting department. Sending them one more glance he flashed away, he just needed them to distract the stronger vampires. That way he could grab the blonde girl and be on his way.

He heard a scream, he flashed and what he saw shocked him.

"Why hello there mate." Before him stood Kol Mikaelson, blood running from his mouth and a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

The girls were running, turning into an alley Bonnie stopped to catch her breath.

"I can't run anymore." She gasped out, bending over. Nodding Caroline looked around the alley, she saw a chair in one of the garbage container, ripping 2 legs off she threw one to Elena.

"Only one way we are getting out of this." She said, Elena grabbed Bonnie and pulled her behind them.

"When they turn up I want you to use aneurysm" Caroline said and glanced at her friend, Bonnie nodded and prepared herself. The vampires turned the corner, wicked grins all over their faces. There was 5 of them, all of them probably 100 years or older. "Now Bonnie." Caroline cried out, and Bonnie squinted her eyes and focused on the group of vampires. Seeing them go down Elena and Caroline quickly flashed over to them. Caroline lifted one of the men half up and stabbed him in the heart with the wooden leg, dropping him quickly to the ground she went for the next one. Elena proceeded to do the same, until they heard a scream coming from Bonnie. Another vampire had sneaked up behind her, and was draining her from blood.

"Bonnie!" They both screamed out, the 2 remaining vampires grabbed a hold of the girls, Elena and Caroline tried to fight them off. The vampire draining Bonnie suddenly stilled, Caroline and Elena felt the vampires hold on them loosen, looking over to their friend they saw a familiar face.

"Kol.." they breathed out, Kol was holding the vampires heart a wide grin on his face. "Missed me darlings?" He then flashed over to Elena and ripped the vampires head off. Moving onto the one who had held Caroline he sunk his teeth into the mans neck, the man let out a loud scream before Kol ripped his heart out. The man dropped to the ground as Kol dropped his heart. The girls ran over to Bonnie, Elena held her up as Caroline bit into her wrist forcing her blood down Bonnies throat.

"Come on Bonnie, drink." Caroline whispered. They heard Kol speak.

"Why hello there mate." And they saw another vampire standing in front of him, Caroline recognized the man from the group of men from before. The man took one look at Kol and flashed away.

Kol quickly turned around, eyeing them. "Are you alright? Will she be alright?" Caroline nodded. "You should go find Rebekah,Stefan and Damon. They'll probably need your help." Elena said, Kol nodded and flashed off.

"We should get somewhere safe." Elena then said and looked at Caroline. She nodded.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine, Kol is already invited in there." Caroline nodded and together they lifted Bonnie and made their way to the Gilbert household.

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth, he was furious with Elijah. He had sent Kol to Mystic Falls for back up.

"Niklaus, stop pacing you'll ruin the floor." Elijah said and eyed his brother.

"You sent Kol as back up. Why couldn't I go?"

"Because you are needed here, we need to make a plan of attack." Klaus scoffed and sat down on the couch.

"I know you worry about Caroline, but she will be fine. Have some faith in your siblings." Elijah said and looked at his brother. Klaus let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"If Caroline has so much as a scratch on her, I'm putting Marcel's head on a spike." He bit out.

"And what about your promise to our sister?"

"To hell with that." Elijah chuckled, Klaus sent him a glare. "What's so amusing brother?"

"The fact that you care so much for this girl that you are willing to go back on your word." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you worried about your precious Elena?" Klaus shot back to him, watching as his brother stilled and the smile on his face drop.

"I have no idea what you are talking about brother, but I do worry about Elena. In a friendly way." Klaus grinned at his brother.

"Oh so you don't "_wish you could kiss those soft pink lips of hers, to feel her smooth skin against your hands._" Elijah shot up lunging for his brother, Klaus flashed away and stood by the doorway a gigantic smirk across his face.

"That's what I thought." Elijah scoffed at him and regained his composure. "I do not like it when you read my journals Niklaus. It is rude and you are invading my privacy."

"Oh but I didn't read it, Kol did. And he had a great laugh about it as well. I suggest you hide it better next time." Klaus said, just then his phone vibrated. Fishing it up from his pocket he read the message.

_Made it in time, everyone is safe -K_

"Looks like our younger brother made it in time, everyone seems to be alright." Elijah gave him a nod.

"So, shall we get planning?" Elijah asked and motioned for them to move to Klaus' study.

"You go ahead, I need to make a call." Klaus said and disappeared into the kitchen. Elijah shook his head a small smile on his lips. Of course he needed to call Caroline, to make sure she was alright, he thought.

* * *

Rebekah,Stefan,Damon and Kol showed up at the Gilbert house, covered in blood. Elena quickly let them inside.

"Are they all dead?" She quickly asked and eyed them all, Stefan nodded.

"Who were they?" Damon asked and made his way to the kitchen to clean himself off.

"They are vampires from New Orleans, Klaus is at war with his prodigy Marcel. Marcel found out about Caroline and sent a group of vampires here to capture her. Hoping to trade her for the white oak stake." Kol explained and flopped down onto the couch.

"How did he find out about Caroline?" Kol eyed the younger Salvatore. "Tyler Lockwood." He simply said, as Elena got him off the couch and into the kitchen to wash himself off.

"No, Tyler might be mad at Caroline for being with Klaus but he wouldn't put her in danger like that." Stefan said, following after Elena and Kol.

"He wouldn't?" Damon asked and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Imagine if your ex girlfriend, who you intended to get back lets you know she's involved with the man who not only killed your mom, but also tortured and killed most of your friends. I'd go a bit mad then as well." Everyone looked at Damon.

"Damon is right, Tyler might just of gone off the edge. But he still loves her, maybe he struck a deal with Marcel." Rebekah said, and looked around the room.

"That makes more sense, Marcel probably never intended on turning Caroline over to Klaus. But to give her to Tyler once Klaus handed him the white oak stake." Stefan said, and everyone in the room nodded.

"Speaking about Blondie, where is she?" Damon asked and looked around for her. "Klaus called, she's in my room talking to him, watching over Bonnie." Elena said. Everyone nodded, and silence filled the room.

"So I'm guessing we will be going to New Orleans earlier than expected?" Elena asked and eyed Kol.

"Indeed we are." He said back and flashed her a grin.

* * *

"Klaus I'm fine, there's no need for you to go on a killing spree." Caroline sighed out. She liked that he was ready to kill for her and all, but his overprotectiveness was getting a tad annoying.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes" She heard him breath out.

"You worried about me, didn't you?" She asked teasingly.

"_Caroline.._"

"Oh come on, just admit it!" she cried out.

"_Yes Caroline, I worried. I was ready to run to Mystic Falls myself, but my brother didn't feel the same. That's why he sent Kol._"

"Well, Kol came in right time. Without him, me and Elena would of probably been dead or captured. And Bonnie would've been dead." She whispered out.

"_You are not going to die anytime soon love, I wont allow it._" She smiled at his words.

"After all this is done, you are so taking me to Europe or some beach where we can relax and not worry about anything." Caroline said. Klaus let out a chuckle.

"_I believe I promised to show you Rome,Paris and Tokyo. But we can go wherever you want to go sweetheart. Just pick a place and we'll be there._"

Hearing a slight knock on the door she found Elena and Rebekah there, she gave them a small smile and gestured for them to enter.

"Elena and Rebekah are here, ill call you tomorrow. ok?"

"_Talk to you soon love._" Grinning she hung up. Turning her attention to her friends.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Elena asked and sat down on the other side of Bonnie. Caroline shook her head. Elena let out a sigh and brushed some of Bonnies hair away from her face.

"We will be leaving for New Orleans tomorrow." Rebekah informed Caroline, who nodded at her. "Kol will be going with you to pack, then bring you back here. We're spending the night here."

"Alright." Caroline said and stood up. Making her way downstairs, she found Kol standing by the stairs waiting for her.

"Ready to leave darling?" He asked and sent her a charming smile, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her jacket opening the door. Kol followed after her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

**A lot of action going on in this chapter! Hopefully this made up for the short chapter i posted before! Thoughts? /Scars**


	15. Chapter 15

**siberia21 - Yes, Kol on a rescue mission ;) And I enjoy writing about the brothers teasing each other.**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Im glad my updates make your day :D**

**beverlie4055 - Im glad you love it :)**

**Lu Mach - And more you shall have! ;)**

**JessiePie6 - Probably not xD**

**Nataliesmiley6 - Im glad you loved the chapter, and hopefully I somewhat pleased you about Elijah in this chapter :)**

**kilera - Maybe he will, maybe he wont ;) You'll have to read to find out :)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Im pleased you loved it :D**

**Klarolineforever100 - Updating now ;)**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos - It made me giggle as I wrote it xD I truly love writing about the brothers teasing each other ^-^**

* * *

As Kol and Caroline walked towards Caroline's house they saw her mom park the sheriff's car. "Caroline...Kol?" She said and looked between the two of them.

"Sheriff Forbes, pleasure to see you again." Kol said politely and gave her a grin. Eyeing the man carefully Liz turned her attention to her daughter.

"Why is he here Caroline? Did something happened?"

"Some vampires from New Orleans came here tonight, we were attacked. Kol saved me mom. And now I have to pack, we are going back to New Orleans tomorrow."

"Will you be safe there?" She asked as they walked towards the front door.

"Klaus will be there, he wont let anyone harm me mom." Caroline said with reassurance. Liz nodded and opened the door, letting herself and Caroline in. Turning around she looked at Kol.

"You may come in." Kol sent her a smile and stepped into the house. "I'll be right down, try not to kill each other." Caroline called out as she walked up the stairs.

Liz and Kol stood staring at each other. Finally breaking the silence Liz asked. "Can I get you a blood bag or something?"

Kol shook his head. "Im good Sheriff, but thank you for offering." Liz nodded at him.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." She said, Kol looked at her. "It was no problem at all. Besides if I hadn't I'd have to deal with Nik moping for the rest of his life." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Liz gave him a small smile, giving him a slight nod she made her way to her bedroom. Kol watched after her until she closed the door. He quickly moved upstairs and into Carolines room.

"Okay, so you definitely have a typical teenage girl room." He said as he looked around the room. The walls were yellow, and her carpet white. She had a make up desk with a mirror, her walls were covered in pictures of her and her friends. That's when he saw the drawing on her nightstand. Smirking he walked over and picked it up.

"Thank you for your honesty -Klaus" He read out loud, a grin on his face. Caroline moved over to him and he handed her the drawing.

"Caroline.." He started looking at her. "Yes?" She said and stared back at him.

"Please don't hurt him." Shock settled in on her face. "You don't know what he had to go through. And I'd hate to see him succumb to the darkness completely." He continued, Caroline gave him a small smile. Reaching over she grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"I wont hurt him Kol, I promise." Kol nodded at her and she let go of his hand. "Do you need help packing?" He asked and eyed her underwear drawer that stood slightly a-jar revealing some red lace fabric, giving her a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes at him a smile on her face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what darling?" He asked and sat down on her bed. Caroline put some clothes in the bag she had placed on her bed.

"Be serious one minute and then the next you are back to being creepy Kol." Kol let out a chuckle.

"Im afraid that's a secret sweet Caroline, and if I told you, I'd have to kill you." He gave her a wink and again Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, if you kill me who are you going to use to tease Klaus?" She asked and grinned at him.

"Touché miss Forbes." He said back and watched her pack. "You know you aren't that bad Kol, once you get to know you of course." She said and folded a pair of jeans. Before he could answer his phone started ringing. Grinning as he saw it was Klaus calling he quickly answered.

"Why hello darling brother, what can I do for you tonight?"

"_Where are you Kol?_"

"Why I'm in Carolines bedroom." Caroline shot him a glare, he returned it with a grin.

"_Why are you in Carolines bedroom?_" Klaus hissed.

"Well I'm only here to protect her and help her pack, no Caroline I do not want to see you in your skimpy underwear, what would Nik think?"

"Kol!" Caroline cried out, throwing a pair of pants at him.

"_Kol.._" He heard his brother growl.

"Oh calm down both of you, I'm only teasing." He said and put the pants aside.

"Seriously thou, what do you want Nik?"

"_I sent the private jet to pick you up tomorrow at 10, make sure to be there by then. Now put Caroline on the phone._" Kol rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Will do." He said and handed over the phone to Caroline, she shooed him out of the room before she put it to her ear.

"Hi." She said.

"_Hello_." She heard him say back.

"For the record, I would never ever show Kol any of my underwear." She heard him let out a chuckle.

"_That's good to know love._"

"So.. You couldn't keep yourself away, eh? I did say I would call you tomorrow." She teased.

"_What can I say Miss Forbes, you are simply irresistible._" he joked.

"Did you just make a joke?" She asked.

"_Why yes, I believe I did sweetheart._" Caroline let out a laugh, shaking her head.

Letting out a sigh she flopped down onto her bed. "I miss you." she said.

"_I miss you too Caroline._"

"What will happen once we get to New Orleans?"

"_Im not sure, me and Elijah are going over attack tactics and so._"

"I told my mom about us."

"_Did you know? And what did Sheriff Forbes have to say about her daughter dating the most dangerous man in the world?_"

"She said if I was happy she was as well. But she doesn't like you, or this relationship at all."

"_I wouldn't expect anything less._" he responded.

"Klaus, I'm going to ask you something. And you have to be 100% honest with me."

"_I always am love._"

"Why did you heal me on my birthday? I know it wasn't cause you wanted my mom's support." She bit her lip. Waiting for him to answer her.

She heard him sigh. "_When I first saw you in the classroom with Tyler I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever come across. Then finding out that you were his girlfriend made me...jealous. I couldn't get you out of my head, and then Stefan showed up and killed one of my hybrids. I took out my anger on Tyler and you. After Tyler came to me, begging for me to go and heal you I realized the error of my ways. I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't let you die._"

Caroline said nothing, she let his words sink in. A smile formed on her lips.

"_Caroline?_" she heard him ask.

"Yeah, I'm still here." She reassured him. "Thank you, for your honesty." She continued.

"_Quoting me now are we love._" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." She said, and earned a laugh from him.

"_As much as I would love to talk to you all night sweetheart, I do believe you have some packing left to do._"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." And he hung up, Caroline removed Kol's phone from her ear and laid it down on her bed. Laying there for a moment she thought about her and Klaus. They were so different, he was a cold blooded killer. She was a sweetheart. And yet they made such a perfect match. She was his light and he was her darkness. Getting off the bed she started to pack again, she couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. To be in his arms, to be safe.

Kol had been leaning against the wall listening in on the conversation. He smiled when Klaus had told Caroline the real reason he had saved her on her birthday. 'Love is a vampires greatest weakness.' He had always said. How wrong his brother had been, he thought. He made his way downstairs again, sitting down in the arm chair as he waited for Caroline to finish her packing.

* * *

Elena closed the door to her room, Bonnie still hadn't woken up and it was starting to worry her. Letting out a sigh she leaned against the wall, her mind wandered to Elijah. Why hadn't he bothered to call her? Didn't he feel the same way as her? Pulling up her phone from her pocket she quickly found his name, her finger hovered over the call button. Should she call him? Making up her mind she pressed it and lifted the phone up to her ear.

"_Elena, I didn't expect you to call._" She heard him say as he answered.

"Yeah well, you weren't calling so I thought I'd make the first move." She said.

"_I apologize Elena, I did not mean for it to seem like I was avoiding you._"

"Im glad to know you aren't."

"_How are you? How's your friend Miss Bennett doing?_"

"Im fine, Kol came just at the right time. He saved us all, and Bonnie.. I don't know Elijah, she hasn't woken up yet, its been an hour. What if she doesn't wake up? I can't... I can't bear the thought of that." She felt tears well up and she took deep breaths to hold them down.

"_Elena listen to me, your friend will wake up. I don't want you to worry about her, she will be fine._" Elijah reassured her.

"Ok." Elena breathed out, closing her eyes.

"_It has come to my attention that Caroline,Kol and Rebekah will be leaving for New Orleans tomorrow, will you be accompanying them?_"

"Yes, me,Bonnie and Stefan will be coming along."

"_Stefan?_"

"Him and Rebekah seem to have rekindled something, I don't know. Elijah.. You once said if I had the option to choose another man, a third choice. I was just wondering, were you that third man?"

"_Elena..._"

"Elijah please, please answer me." She held her breath as she waited for him to answer her.

"_Yes, I was the third choice._" She let out the breath she'd been holding in, feeling relief wash over her.

"_Elena.._" Elijah started but was interrupted by her.

"I chose you." She said, silence followed after that.

"_Did you now.._" She heard him say, she got a small smile on her lips.

"That is, if you'll have me." Silence filled the call again, she waited nervously for his response.

"_I want nothing more than to be with you, Elena._" Her heart felt like to was going to burst, a huge smile spread across her face.

"_I have to go Elena, Niklaus wishes to speak. I'll see you tomorrow, stay safe until then._"

"I will, good bye Elijah." She whispered out.

"_Until I see you again, Elena._" And he hung up, Elena put down her phone into her pocket again, her smile never leaving her face. Pushing herself off the wall she made her way downstairs, and there she was met with a smirking Kol and a grinning Caroline.

"Seems like I'll be having 2 new sisters." Kol said, Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Welcome to the family sis." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"Uhm.. Thank you Kol" Elena said back and hugged him. "When did you two come back?" She asked and eyed Caroline.

"Oh around when you called Elijah." She said grinning at her friend. "And what is this I hear about Stefan coming along with us?"

The girls moved into the living room where the others were. "Stefan wanted to come along because of Rebekah, and he thought he could be to some help. Damon will stay behind and protect Matt and Jeremy." Elena explained as they sat down on the couch. Caroline nodded.

"You think he can do it on his own?" Kol asked and eyed the elder Salvatore, which earned him a scoff from Damon.

"I can protect the baby Gilbert and Donovan, its not like I haven't done it before." Damon said and glared at Kol.

"There's one more thing.." Rebekah said, Elena and Caroline turned to her. "We kinda thought we could throw Marcel off, into thinking that you are still in Mystic Falls Elena." Elena scrunched her face up in confusion.

"What do you..." And then it hit her. "No, there is no way in hell I'm letting Katherine anywhere near Matt or Jeremy."

"Look Elena it would be for the best, she could help protect them as well. She is 500 years old, she will be stronger than the vampires Marcel sends. If he sends more." Stefan explained.

"But this is Katherine, how can we even trust that she will help? She is evil and thinks only about herself." Caroline said.

"That's why we struck a deal with your boyfriend, Blondie." Damon said and grinned at her. Caroline raised her eyebrow at them.

"Klaus promised to give Katherine her freedom if she helped us out with this." Stefan said, Caroline lowered her eyebrow and gave Stefan a nod. Turning to Elena she said.

"If Klaus is promising her, her freedom, she will do anything to help out Elena. I think we can trust her this time." Elena folded her arms across her chest. "I still don't like it, but you are right. But I swear Damon if Jeremy or Matt comes to harm.."

"You will send your new Original boyfriend on us, yeah yeah, I get it" He interrupted her, Elena rolled her eyes at him. "Im going back upstairs, I need to see if Bonnie has woken up." She muttered out and made her way upstairs again. Caroline turned to Damon and sent him a glare.

"Do you have to be such a douche Damon?"

"Don't even start Blondie." He said and glared at her. "You really should consider being nicer to people Damon." She snapped at him.

"Im not nice, I've never been nice." He snapped back at her.

Caroline shook her head. "You should start Damon, and count yourself lucky that you are still alive."

"And why is that Blondie?"

"Because if I told Klaus everything that you did to me when we first met, he'd have you guttered up somewhere, and he'd have your head on a spike as a trophy." She hissed and left the room. Stefan looked down, avoiding any eye contact. Kol and Rebekah looked from Carolines retreating back to Damon who looked shocked.

"What did you do to Caroline?" Kol asked, feeling anger rise up in him. Damon shook his head. "That's not for me to tell, If you want to know ask Caroline." He stood up and left the house. Both Originals turned to Stefan who let out a sigh and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Stefan, what did Damon do to Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"He used her, sexually and as a blood bag. Had her do his every bidding, just to get at me and Elena." Kol felt his eyes turn red. Rebekah's mouth was slightly open. She knew Damon was a douche but this was a bit too far even for her. She looked over to Kol, and saw the veins under his eyes.

"Kol, we cannot tell Nik about this. And you cannot go running off to kill Damon. We need him here."

"Nik deserves to know, and Damon has had it coming for him, for awhile." Kol spat out.

"Kol, It's Carolines choice to tell Nik, not ours. So please brother, calm down." Rebekah pleaded, Kol let out a slight growl and fought the urge to find Damon Salvatore and rip him to shreds. Feeling the veins disappear he slowly opened his eyes. They were back to brown.

Rebekah gave him a small smile. "Im going to go check on Bonnie." She said and stood up, walking up the stairs to Elena's bedroom. Leaving Stefan and Kol in the living room.

"You do realize when Nik finds out, he will come for your brother. And he wont stop until he has his head on a spike." Kol said and eyed Stefan.

"I know, but I also know Caroline has a huge effect on him. If she asks him to let it go, I think he will." Kol felt his lips twitch. That was certainly true, Caroline did have power over his brother. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

The girls sat in Elena's bedroom watching Bonnie, waiting for her to wake up.

"Its been 2 hours now, she still hasn't woke up. Something must be wrong." Elena said and started to pace back and forth.

"It takes longer for some people to regain consciousness Elena, It doesn't mean that something is wrong." Rebekah reassured her. And just as she said that Bonnie shot up, gasping for air.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena cried out and rushed to her side, Bonnie took in her surroundings. She was in Elena's bedroom.

"What happened? How did I get here?" She asked and eyed her friends.

"Kol saved us, me and Caroline carried you back here. You've been out for 2 hours Bon." Elena explained. Bonnie froze, Kol had saved her. Why?

"Kol saved me?" She asked, at which the girls all nodded.

"But how? Wasn't he in New Orleans?"

"He compelled himself onto a flight." Rebekah explained, Bonnie eyed the girl and gave her a nod. Moving her hand to her neck she felt no wound.

"I gave you my blood." Caroline explained and smiled at her friend, Bonnie smiled back. "So what's been going on since I was knocked out?" She asked, and the girls filled her in on everything.

"Tyler really did all of this?" Bonnie asked. Again the girls nodded, Bonnie felt anger rise up in her. How could he do this? He was supposed to be their friend, and he did it out of anger and jealousy.

"I guess I need to get packing then." Bonnie sighed out and tried to move out of the bed, Elena pushed her back down.

"Stefan went to pack for you, he said you should take it easy until the vampire blood has left your system." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Do you want anything Bonnie? I can get you something to drink." Rebekah offered and eyed the girl. Bonnie sent her a smile.

"Water would be great, thank you Rebekah." Rebekah nodded and went to leave the room. Opening it Kol stood there, eyeing him for a moment she walked around him and down the stairs to get Bonnie her water.

Kol looked into the room his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Are you feeling alright Miss Bennett?" He asked politely.

"Miss Bennett is my mom Kol, and yes I'm feeling fine." She said and eyed him, she hated to admit it but Kol was handsome. Flashing her a smile he said. "My apologize Bonnie, and I'm pleased you are feeling well." Caroline and Elena looked from Bonnie to Kol.

"Thank you, for saving me.. Us" Bonnie said and gave him a small smile. "Well I couldn't just let you die. It'd be a crime to let such beauty die." He winked at her, and Bonnie felt her cheeks flush.

"Kol!" Caroline and Elena cried out. He simply flashed them a smile before he made his way downstairs. Rebekah returned with her water which she drank quickly.

"Woah, someone was thirsty." Elena said and grinned at her friend. Bonnie rolled her eyes at her and handed the glass back to Rebekah.

"Are you sure you feel fine Bonnie?" Caroline asked, eyeing her friend. Bonnie gave her a nod.

"Im sure Care." Nodding Caroline stood up and stretched. "Well I'm tired, I'm going to go and sleep." She hugged everyone and left to the room she had been assigned.

"Wait, is everyone staying here?" Bonnie asked, at which Elena nodded.

"How does that work out?"

"Well you will be staying with me in here, Caroline and Kol are taking my parents old room, Rebekah and Stefan are taking Jeremy's. Jeremy and Matt are staying at Matt's place, Damon is there right now looking after them."

"Caroline and Kol in the same room? Do you have a death wish Elena?" Bonnie asked and eyed her friend. Rebekah grinned, oh if only Nik knew, She thought.

"What Klaus doesn't know wont harm him." She said and grinned.

"You do realize Kol will tell him first given opportunity." Rebekah said and looked at Elena.

"I know." She simply said and got under the covers of her bed. Rebekah grinned and shook her head walking out of the room.

* * *

**Another long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :) Thoughts? /Scars**


	16. Chapter 16

**kilera - I hate that they killed him off as well :/ He was legit my favorite character in Vampire Diaries besides Klaus,Elijah,Rebekah and Caroline!**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries - Lol ;)**

**VampireDiariesLuver - It said in the chapter that she got bitten/drained of blood :P**

**bulldozed88 - And an update you shall have! And things certainly has changed :)**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos - Maybe he will, maybe he wont ;) You'll have to read to find out!**

**Id also like to take a moment to thank each and everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much! And thank you for giving me my first 100th review!**

* * *

The next morning they all made it to the airport and were now sitting in the Mikaelson private jet. Kol groaned and rubbed his neck. "I can't believe you made me sleep on the floor." He said and eyed Caroline.

"Right, cause I'm going to share a bed with my boyfriends brother. Knowing that said boyfriend would rip his brother into pieces if he ever found out." Caroline said and rolled her eyes.

"Would of been worth it." Kol mumbled. Caroline leaned back in her seat, only 2 and half hours until she'd be with Klaus again.

Bonnie made her way back to her seat, she still didn't know how she had ended up being the one sitting next to Kol. But she guessed since Caroline had to sleep in the same room as him, she'd take this turn.

Sitting down she put her water bottle in front of her on the table, looking around the jet.

"You Mikaelson certainly never do anything cheap." She said and eyed Kol, he flashed her a grin and shrugged.

"If you have money, why not use it?" He simply said and went back to the ipad he was holding. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and turned towards her friends.

"So we get to New Orleans, then what?"

"I don't know Bon, Klaus said he'd brief us once we were there." Caroline responded to her friend, Bonnie nodded at her.

"Its kind of weird for me you know, the two of you dating Originals."

"Okay first of all, I don't even know if me and Elijah are dating, I just asked him if he'd have me, and he said yes." Kol glanced at her, giving her a look which said 'Are you stupid or what?'

"You're dating, trust me 'Lena." Caroline said and gave her friend a smile as she kicked Kol under the table. Kol sent her a glare and went back to the movie on his ipad.

At last Rebekah and Stefan showed up, they took the seats across from the rest of them and the plane took off.

The waitress came out 10 minutes into the plane ride, handing them glasses filled with blood, well, everyone but Bonnie.

Caroline took a sip from hers and rolled her eyes, of course he had made sure there would be B+ blood on the plane.

The girls ended up switching places, having Caroline next to Kol, cause she wanted to watch a movie as well. Lending her one of the ear pieces Caroline pushed it into her ear and laid her head on Kol's shoulder.

"What movie is it?" She asked.

"Something called 'The Avengers'." He said and Caroline rolled her eyes, it was better than nothing, she thought. Bonnie and Elena looked at the two of them, Caroline had become really close with Kol in such a short amount of time.

"Have they always been like that?" Bonnie asked, and Elena shook her head. "No, but I guess Kol just kinda grows on you. He's not as bad as he seems." She said and shrugged. Bonnie then turned her attention towards Stefan and Rebekah, Rebekah was sleeping half draped over Stefan. Her arms around him, her head buried in his neck, his jacket was thrown over her as he looked outside the window.

"Are you alright with Stefan and Rebekah? It doesn't feel weird or anything?" Again Elena shook her head. "Im happy for them, they deserve to be happy. And besides, I have Elijah now." She said and smiled at her friend. Bonnie nodded and turned to look outside the window. She was on a private jet to New Orleans, to help the man she despised, but her best friend loved. How had everything become so messed up?

They were supposed to enjoy summer right now, packing and getting ready for college. Not fly off to war in another city. Bonnie let out a sigh and leaned her head against her seat, still looking out of the window. Her eyes moved slowly to the brown haired man sitting in front of her.

His head was leaning against Carolines as they watched the movie, making small jokes about it. This wasn't the Kol she had met before, the Kol she met had hatred written all over him, anger and power. This Kol looked calm,softer, happy. His eyes looked softer as well, her eyes moved down to his lips, they looked so soft and full. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and it was as if he did it in slow motion. She followed the movement of his tongue, she snapped out of her daze and moved her eyes up again, only to realize he was staring at her. Brown met green and Bonnie looked away, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks.

Kol grinned, he had caught the witch staring at him, he eyed her for a moment, watching her cheeks flame up a bit. Grinning even more he turned his attention back to the movie and Caroline.

* * *

Klaus sat in the living room watching the clock, they had landed on the airport 15 minutes ago. He tapped his fingers against the arm chair, Elijah was watching him.

"Niklaus can you please stop with the tapping?" He asked annoyed, Klaus glanced over to him and shot him a glare. He stopped tapping his fingers and let out a sigh, he just wanted Caroline to be here already.

"Hasn't it been 20 minutes already? What's taking them so long." He muttered out and stood up, starting to pace.

"Its been 15 minutes, and you need to relax yourself. They will be here any moment now." Elijah said as he glanced from his brother to the clock. And just as he said that they heard a car pull up, Klaus flashed out of the house and onto the porch as he saw a black SUV pull up, he could see Kol in the drivers seat, Rebekah was sitting besides him. The car came to a halt and the doors opened. First to get out was the Bennett witch after her came the doppelganger, and then he saw her round the car from the other side. Her blonde hair falling in ringlets around her face, feeling his lips twitch up into a smile he made his was towards her.

Hearing someone walk towards them they all moved their attention towards the noise, when they saw Klaus they all rolled their eyes as he made his way for Caroline. Caroline however was smiling as she moved towards him, when they reached each other Klaus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Caroline smiled into the kiss and moved her arms around his neck.

"It's not just me who think this is slightly awkward to watch, right?" Bonnie asked and glanced around the group. "Its not just you." They all said, and burst into laughter, which broke the couple away. Turning around Caroline sent them a glare, Elena stopped laughing when she saw Elijah on the steps to the porch. Smiling she walked up to him.

"Hi." She said, Elijah smiled down at her and pulled her into a hug. Elena sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling utterly and completely safe.

Kol cleared his throat. "Well if the love couples are done, we got bags to carry in and a plan to make." They all nodded at him, and Klaus moved to the car to help carry Carolines bag's in. Elijah did the same for Elena, while Kol carried Bonnies.

Once inside they split up to go unpack, Caroline was walking with Klaus when he stopped, he turned around and looked at her.

"Do you want your old room, or would you like to stay in mine?" Caroline froze for a moment, was she ready to share a room, let alone a bed with Klaus? She glanced up into his blue eyes, she gave him a small smile. "Yours" He gave her a dimpled smile and they moved into his room.

The walls were a royal blue, carpet black, he had a balcony, with white seats and a table, he had a large table against the left wall, filled with papers,drawings and books. He had landscapes hanging on the walls, his bed was placed in the middle of the room, it was a simple king sized bed. She saw him move towards a door, opening it up, it revealed a walk in closet.

"I guess I'll have to make room for you." He said and started to move his clothes around. Caroline smiled at him and sat down on his bed, she watched him move around his stuff in the closet. Moving out of the closet he walked over to his drawer, making some space for her underwear.

Once he was done he looked over to her, giving her a dimpled smile. "All done love." Sending him a smile back she got up from the bed and walked over to him. Once in font of him she tip-toed and placed her lips onto his. Klaus reacted immediately, moving his arms around her waist, kissing her back. Their tongues were battling as his hands moved up her sides, her hands moved into his sandy hair, tugging a bit at it. Klaus let out a moan, and Caroline took that opportunity to bite down on his bottom lip. Klaus flashed them and slammed her into the wall, Caroline let out a small moan as her back hit the wall. He lifted her up and she moved her legs around his waist.

He quickly removed her shirt and was met with a lovely blue laced bra. "Fitting" he mused and attacked her neck, nibbling his way down to her chest. Caroline leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes enjoying the sensation.

Klaus moved his nibbles up again and captured her lips, kissing her passionately. Breaking away yet again, Caroline removed his shirt, she leaned forward and kissed his neck, Klaus moved his head into her neck, inhaling her scent. Letting out a small moan as she dragged her vampire teeth against his skin.

"Caroline.." He breathed out, moving his right hand up her side and into her hair, grabbing a hand full.

"Hey Caroline... OH MY GOD! I SAW NOTHING!" Elena cried out and slammed the door shut. Caroline quickly pushed Klaus off of her making him stumble back.

"Are you freaking serious?" She cried out, hiding her face in her hands. Klaus chuckled, this certainly was entertaining.

"Im sorry Care, I'm so sorry." Elena called from behind the door. Klaus walked up to her and kissed her head.

"Don't worry love, soon we'll be on a beach far away from everyone." Caroline rolled her eyes, and dropped her hands.

"It's alright 'Lena, what did you want?"

"We are making dinner downstairs, and was wondering if you and Klaus wanted any, and if so, if you would be willing to join in and cook it." Caroline looked to Klaus who shrugged.

"We'll be down in a minute." She said. Hearing Elena's footstep fade away, she turned to Klaus again.

"Where did you throw my shirt?"

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen heard Elena's cry, Elijah was shaking his head, Rebekah and Stefan rolled their eyes, Bonnie looked half mortified and Kol was sitting on his stool with the biggest grin on his face.

"Knew those two would try and get it on." He mused, cutting the carrots. Bonnie looked at him with disgust.

"They could of at least waited until we went to bed." she mumbled and mixed sour cream and tomatoes together.

"You'll get used to it Bonnie." Rebekah simply said and cut some more onions. Stefan smiled at her. Elena came into the kitchen her cheeks slightly red. "I can't believe I walked in on them, again." She said and buried her head in her hands. Elijah gave her a soft smile and pressed a kiss to her head.

"You will most likely walk in on them again. So you should get used to it." He said. Elena eyed him. "Yeah.. No, I don't think ill ever get used to walking in on my best friend dry humping her boyfriend." Kol let out a laugh, grinning at the doppelganger.

"Elena!" Rebekah,Stefan and Bonnie cried out. "I really don't want mental images of Klaus and Caroline doing it." Bonnie continued, making a gagging face. Elena rolled her eyes, and went to the stove, stirring the chicken around.

"Will they be joining us?" Elijah asked and eyed her. Elena nodded at him. "Said they would be down in a minute."

"Seems like our dear brother doesn't last long in bed." Kol mused.

"Another word Kol and ill tear out your liver." They heard Klaus say as he and Caroline walked into the kitchen.

"Now, now children. Lets play nice, we are making family dinner after all. Niklaus, Caroline you two can make the salad." Elijah instructed, Caroline moved over to the table, Klaus behind her. And they started to make the salad.

* * *

Marcel was sitting in his arm chair in front of his fireplace, Thierry had come back but without the girl. Klaus and his family had figured out their plan and sent Kol as back up, taking a sip of his whiskey he began to think. He needed something to make them weaker, Davina was powerful, but she wasn't powerful enough to hold down 4 Originals at the same time. He needed an army, and he needed one fast.

"Diego, didn't the Lockwood say he was born with the werewolf gene?" He asked and eyed his right hand man. Diego gave him a nod, Marcel got a huge grin to his face.

"Call him, I need his services." Looking back into the fire he smirked. "Also, call the vampires who has sworn alliance to me, I'm going to need them." Diego gave him a nod and moved out of the room to do as he was instructed.

Klaus Mikaelson may have the cure to a wolf bite, but if he was busy curing everyone they could have a chance in winning. Downing the remaining of his whiskey he stood up and grabbed his jacket making his way out of the house.

* * *

Family dinner had gone some what smoothly, Kol had teased Klaus, Caroline and Elijah had tried to keep them civil against each other, but it ended with Kol having a knife buried in his stomach.

Elena and Elijah made their way up to their room, Elena had decided to stay in Elijah's room. Upon entering Elena threw herself on the bed letting out a loud sigh.

"Is there something troubling you Elena?" Elijah asked as he loosened his tie.

"No, I'm just really exhausted." She said and yawned, Elijah smiled at her as he took of his tie and suit jacket.

"I can imagine that you are, being through all that you have." He said and sat down on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes. Elena moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Elijah leaned back in her embrace, feeling himself relax.

"So are all family dinners going to be like this?" She asked, and Elijah let out a chuckle. "Not if I can help it." He said a smile on his lips. Grabbing her hand he pressed a kiss to it and stood up. Elena moved off the bed and towards one of her bags, she got out a tank and some boy shorts.

"I'll be right back." She said and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Elijah watched her leave and close the door. He undressed himself and moved into the bed, waiting for Elena to return. A few minutes later Elena emerged, her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, she moved into the bed and under the covers, laying down besides him. She quickly cuddled up to him, laying her head on his bare chest. Elijah moved an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

They laid like that in silence until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So that's chapter 16, a bit shorter than the last 2 chapters, but I hope it will do :) Thoughts? /Scars**


	17. Chapter 17

**blueberry55 - Hmm, only thing I remember is that Caroline talked about her human self on the roof top date. She left the Damon part out :P And actually the tomatoes and sour cream is just a beginning to a very nice dip, you can dip pita bread into. And about the Elena part, I figured I should of written a little part about her walking towards the room, but basically she didn't hear them cause her mind was occupied on other things. My apologies!**

**beverlie4055 - Im glad you do :D**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos - Poor Elena indeed ;P**

**bulldozed88 - Awe, now I feel very special :P And Elena certainly is unlucky with the timing.**

**Alea55 - Im glad you find it amazing :D**

**Rosa - Im glad you like it!**

**alysia292 - Im happy you find it amazing and that you love it :)**

**kilera - So do I ;)**

**Lu Mach - Im glad you found it amazing, more Elejah will be in this chapter :) As for the lemon part, I'll see xD**

**siberia21 - Gotta love Kol :D**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Glad you do :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Kol is indeed badass! And you have to have Katherine in every fan fic, she is simply amazing :P And I didn't even realize those mistake, but thank you for pointing them out :)**

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, groaning as the sun hit her face. Sometimes she really hated waking up. She shifted slightly and buried her head into Klaus' chest, After a minute she looked up to see he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. Devil in disguise, she thought to herself and let out a chuckle.

"Something funny love?" She heard him say in a raspy voice. Opening his eyes they locked with her own. She smiled and leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. "Nope." She said and pulled back. Klaus gave her a lazy grin as he stretched. Glancing over to the clock it read 10.15am . He felt Caroline's hand move towards his right shoulder, she were tracing his tattoo's.

"What does it mean? The feather and the birds?" She asked, and moved her finger along with the lines. Klaus drew lazy circles on her back as he said. "The tattoo is called 'Birds of a feather' which is short for "Birds of a feather flock together" and In old poetic English, "birds of a feather" means birds which have the same kind of feathers, so the proverb refers to the fact that birds congregate with birds of their own species." Caroline gave him a small smile, she pressed a kiss to his chest before she laid her head back down.

"So what are we doing today?" She asked and moved her nails up and down his side. "I need to bring your friend Bonnie to the witches, you however will be staying in here with the doppelganger and Rebekah."

"Seriously? You're going to keep me a prisoner?" She asked and shot up from him, leaning on one arm she looked down at him.

"Yes Caroline, I can't have you wander around when Marcel wants to get his hands on you. You almost got kidnapped last time he sent vampires after you, what would you have done if Kol hadn't showed up?" He said and looked at her.

"I don't know, fought to my death? I am not going to be locked up in here like some prisoner Klaus. It's not happening." She said in a stern voice, sending him a glare.

"Its not up for discussion Caroline, you will stay in this house and that's that." He snapped and flipped the covers and moved out of the bed.

"Oh, so now you are just going to walk off? We aren't done with this conversation Klaus, KLAUS!" She yelled as he slammed the bathroom door shut. Letting out a growl she grabbed a pair of pants and one of his Henley's, putting it on she made her way downstairs.

The morning had started out perfect and now it was ruined. Entering the kitchen she saw everyone sitting there, they looked up at her and she knew they all had heard the fight. If Klaus wanted to behave like a child then she would too. She moved and took the empty seat next to Kol. Leaving a seat for Klaus at the end of the table, besides Elijah.

"Trouble in paradise darling?" Kol asked and poured her some juice, she just sent him a look and he took it as a yes.

"Are you okay with this Elena? Being locked up in here?" She asked and eyed her friend. "No Care, I was upset as well. But I understand why, if we are out on the streets they will just worry about us and get no job done." Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend, why did she have to be so reasonable? She thought angrily.

Breakfast came to an end, Klaus hadn't joined them so Caroline made her way upstairs with a blood bag. She found him in his study painting, she put the blood bag on his desk and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his back.

"I'm sorry." She said, she heard Klaus let out a sigh and felt him relax. "I'm only doing this to protect you Caroline." He said and leaned back into her embrace.

"I know, I know. I just hate being locked up." She mumbled into his shirt. "I brought you some blood, since you didn't join us for breakfast." She said and he eyed the blood bag on his desk.

"Thank you." He said and continued painting, Caroline released him and moved to the side to see what he was painting. What she saw shocked her, it was the two of them, dancing during his mothers ball.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered out, enchanted by the image. Klaus gave her a dimpled smile. "Im glad you like it love."

"Like it? I love it." She said and gave him a smile. Tip-toeing she kissed his cheek. "Make sure to drink the blood. You have a long day ahead of you." She said and left the room, Klaus rolled his eyes at her but grabbed the blood bag from the desk and downed it.

* * *

Kol and Stefan were the first ones to head off, they were off to find people who were willing to fight with them. Vampires,werewolf's and witches. Shortly after Klaus,Elijah and Bonnie had taken off, leaving Elena,Rebekah and Caroline in the house. They were sitting in the living room discussing everything that was going on.

"If Marcel has Tyler, that means he has a hybrid on his side. His bite would be lethal to us." Elena pointed out.

"That's true, we should have small vials with Nik's blood, in case something happens." Rebekah said, and the girls nodded.

"The witch store is bound to have them, I'll call Elijah and tell him to stop by to buy some." Rebekah stood up and left the room to call her brother. Caroline leaned back into the couch letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena asked and looked at her friend. "Its just, I can't believe Tyler would do something like this. Sure I get that he hates Klaus and is mad about me being with him, but he's been our friend since we were little. We grew up with him, and then he runs and does something like this out of spite." Caroline said and shook her head. Elena sent her a sad smile.

She too were surprised Tyler had gone as far as he did, he put them all in danger just cause he didn't like Klaus.

* * *

Tyler walked in the woods, Marcel had asked him to find the werewolf camp, and to talk the wolves into fighting for him against Klaus and his family. Finally reaching his destination he saw someone he never thought he'd see again.

"Hayley?" The brunette girl turned her head towards him. "Tyler" she said and a huge grin formed on her face. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"What.. What are you doing here?" He asked and eyed her. "I live here, this is my family." She said and pointed towards some wolves eyeing them. Tyler looked from Hayley to the wolves, if Hayley had been living with them maybe he could ask her to convince them to fight for Marcel.

"Hayley I was sent here by Marcel." Hayley looked him right in the eyes. "He needs the wolves to fight for him, against Klaus."

"Tyler.." She started stepping away from him.

"No no Hayley, please. This could be our one chance to finally get rid of Klaus and his family. Marcel has a secret weapon, and tons of vampires. Please Hayley, can you convince them to join?" Tyler grabbed her hand, and gave her his best 'puppy eyes' look. Hayley let out a sigh, she gave him a nod.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Wait here." She said and turned around walking towards the wolves.

She returned shortly. "They'll fight for Marcel." She said, Tyler smiled at her. "Thank you Hayley." He said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out, rushing up to his side. "Im coming with you."

"Hayley.."

"Its not up for discussion Tyler." She said sternly, Tyler sighed and gave her a crooked smile. Together they made their way back to the city, back to Marcel.

* * *

Klaus wanted to murder someone, he wanted to rip someone apart and feed their remains to dogs. The witches were all ganging up on him, Elijah wasn't doing much to help, he was just sitting there grinning.

"ENOUGH!" He roared and the witches fell silent, turning to Bonnie he said. "The witch Marcel has wont be killed. I promise. Now can we move onto the next topic?" Bonnie nodded at him. Klaus turned back towards the witches and said.

"Here's how its going to go down, you will do your little migraine trick to as many vampires as you can. Our dear Bonnie Bennett will focus on Marcel's witch, once she has proceeded to knock the girl out, you witches will grab her and take her away from the battlefield."

"You think its going to be that easy?" Sophie snapped at him. Klaus sent her a glare. "Of course not, but a man can dream can't he?" Klaus responded.

"Your witch may be strong, but her magic is nothing compared to Davina's" Klaus raised his eyebrow at the dark skinned witch who had spoke up.

"And what makes you think that?" He asked.

"Because Davina was part of a ritual called The Harvest, since she wasn't killed she possesses the magic of the three witches who died and she has a direct contact to the magic that flows through New Orleans." Sophie said.

"And how come I only know about this now?" He asked angrily. Sophie opened her mouth to answer but closed it again quickly, not having an answer for him.

"This witch might be strong, but so am I." Bonnie said. "I come from the Bennett witch line, I possess the power of a 1000 dead witches. I've brought down one Original with the help of my friends, I almost killed Klaus as well. I'm not saying that this plan will succeed, or that my powers will be stronger than Marcel's witch. But I'm asking you to believe in me, put your faith in me and not Klaus. And I will do everything in my power to make sure we all get out of it alive." The witches looked around murmuring to each other, the dark skinned woman who had spoken up before turned her attention towards Bonnie.

"We put our faith in you Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie sent her a smile and turned to Klaus who looked at her with shock written all over his face.

"Meeting adjourned." She said and walked out of the mausoleum. Klaus and Elijah followed after her.

"That was quiet a speech miss Bennett." Elijah said as the left the grave yard. "I just said what needed to be said, they weren't going to put their faith into Klaus." Klaus scoffed, and Bonnie sent him a look. Right then Elijah's phone began to ring, he fished it up from his suit pocket and answered.

"Yes Rebekah?"

"_Could you go to the witch store and pick up small vials?_" Elijah scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What do you need vials for Rebekah?"

"_Tyler Lockwood is a hybrid brother, his bite will be lethal to everyone but us. Elena,Caroline and I were thinking Nik could give out his blood in these vials, in case he can't make it in time, we'll have a back up. If someone were to be bitten._" Smart thinking, He thought.

"I'll go to the witch store, Klaus and miss Bennett are on their way back to the mansion."

"_See you soon brother._" He heard Rebekah say and hung up. Putting his phone back into his pocket he gave Klaus a nod before he flashed off. Bonnie looked up at Klaus confused.

"Seems your friends thought of a solution to the werewolf venom problem I've been thinking about." Vials,Klaus' blood. Bonnie connected the dots and walked after him.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore had never been more suicidal in his entire life then he was right now. He had no idea how Klaus,Elijah or Rebekah had ever managed to live with Kol for so long. Then he remembered that Klaus had daggered him for 100 years, which made him chuckle.

"Something funny mate?" Kol asked and eyed the dirty blonde vampire walking besides him.

"Oh just thinking about a dagger and a box that seems to be having your name on them." He said back flashing the Original a grin.

"I can see why Nik likes you." Kol mused and grinned back at Stefan. "And I can see why he daggered you." Stefan responded.

"Touché Mr Salvatore, Touché" Kol responded a grin still displayed on his face.

"So what do you think of my brother and the darling miss Forbes?" Stefan eyed him and shrugged.

"I don't think much of it, Caroline is my best friend. If Klaus makes her happy then she should be with him. She's been through enough, she deserves to be happy."

"There's more to her than the Damon thing?" Stefan nodded. "Her father tortured her, thinking he could make her stop feeding on blood. Then your brother Elijah came along, and some werewolves kidnapped her and shot her with wooden bullets, sprayed her with vervain. Then Klaus was going to use her for the sacrifice, she got bitten by Tyler on her birthday. Then Tyler cheated on her, and he didn't even have the nerve to tell her himself. The girl he had been with showed up in town and shoved it in her face." Kol stopped walking, his mouth slightly open. This girl was barley 2 years old as a vampire and she had already been through hell.

"I never realized she'd been through so much." Kol managed to get out, Stefan gave him a small smile. "I think the worst part is that she just puts on a smile and pretends everything is fine, just so she doesn't worry us."

"Seems like our sweet Caroline has more in common with Nik than I thought." Kol said as he started to walk again. Stefan looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Father never liked Nik, he constantly punished him for silly reasons, beat him up. Elijah told me father once almost beat Nik to death, Rebekah intervened, she drew a sword on him, making him stop." Stefan felt shock wash over him, he knew Mikael had hated Klaus, but this was just too much even for him.

"Nik doesn't like to talk about it." Kol continued and shrugged. "That's why Caroline is good for him, she brings out the human in him."

Stefan nodded at him, they came to a halt outside a bar. "And here we are." Kol said and he stepped into the bar, Stefan shook his head and followed after him.

* * *

Once Klaus and Bonnie had made it back to the mansion the girls had brought Klaus into the living room. They sat him down in the arm chair and started to drain him of blood.

"How much do you need?" He asked and eyed them.

"Depends on how many vampires your brother and Stefan can get. But I think 2 blood bags should be enough." Elena answered. Klaus nodded at her and moved his eyes towards Caroline. She was sitting on the couch sipping on a blood bag.

"Did the meeting with the witches go well?" Rebekah asked as she came into the living room, 2 blood bags in her hands. Handing one to Elena she sat down besides Caroline on the couch.

"The meeting went well, Bonnie managed to secure the witches." Klaus said, his eyes moving from Caroline to his sister. She gave him a nod and sipped on the blood bag. Right then they heard Elijah enter the house, and shortly after he was in the living room. He was carrying a box filled with vials.

"I grabbed about 30, I hope that's more than enough." He said and put the box down, he walked over to Elena and sat down besides her. Elena leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"They should do, Thank you Elijah." Rebekah said and gave him a smile. Caroline finished her blood bag and started putting the vials up on the coffee table. Klaus phone beeped, and Caroline moved over to his jacket and fished it out of his pocket.

"We got 10 vampires, on our way to the wolves, Kol" She read out loud.

"Marcel has over 20 vampires, all of them 100 years or older." Elijah said. Klaus looked at him. "We have 3 vampires over a thousand years old, a hybrid, a coven of witches, the Bennett witch, our friend the ripper and now 10 more vampires." He said.

"I know brother, but think about it. Marcel wouldn't go to war without knowing he could somehow knock you off your game." Klaus eyed him. "Tyler Lockwood wouldn't be enough for that, he would want you to be distracted."

"The werewolves." Caroline suddenly said, everyone turned their attention towards her.

"What if Marcel is using Tyler to get to the werewolves. They would listen to him, he was born with the wolf gene. He was born into the alpha role." She continued, Klaus scoffed at her.

"Tyler Lockwood may think he is an alpha, but I am the true alpha love." He said, Caroline shook her head.

"Not to these wolves, they probably know of you, but they wouldn't want to fight for you just cause you claim to be the 'true' alpha as you so delicately put it." She said.

"But what makes you think they would listen to Tyler? Or follow him for that matter." Elena asked.

"Hayley." Caroline breathed out, and Elena froze.

"Hayley? Who is Hayley?" Rebekah asked, staring between the girls.

"The girl Tyler cheated on me with, she's a werewolf. Katherine told us she was looking for her family, which lead her to New Orleans." Caroline said.

"And you trust Katarina on this?" Elijah asked, the girls nodded. "Call Kol." He said and Caroline quickly did as she was told.

"They are on their way back." Caroline informed them and put Klaus' phone back into his jacket. Moving over to the arm chair he was sitting in, she sat down on his lap. She felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

* * *

Elena and Rebekah were filling the vials with Klaus' blood when the door opened, Kol and Stefan were soon in the living room.

"Good thing you called us Caroline, we were about to enter their territory." Kol said and sat himself down next to Elijah, Stefan moved himself onto the couch and sat down besides Rebekah.

"Well I couldn't have you walking into certain death with my best guy friend, now could I?" Caroline teased.

"Im wounded Caroline, here I thought I was your best guy friend." Kol said back, clutching his shirt. Caroline sent him a smile, which he returned.

"If you two are done with the teasing, maybe we can get onto a more pressing matter such as the war that's about to go down." Klaus said, Caroline stuck out her tongue at him. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she simply smiled.

"Yes, I think Niklaus is right. We need a plan." Elijah said and eyed everyone in the room.

"We need someone to protect Bonnie while she channels her magic."

"I'll protect her." Kol quickly said, making everyone turn to look at him. "What? I've saved her once, wouldn't be any trouble doing it again. Besides, you need someone strong by our most useful weapon." He said and shrugged.

"I'm not a weapon." Bonnie snapped and sent him a glare. "Nonetheless Kol has a point, he'll be the one to protect you." Elijah said.

"Rebekah you will stick close to Elena and Caroline." Klaus said, the girls nodded. "Stefan you and 2 of the other vampires will be in charge of the coven witches, the rest of us will lead the attack." Elijah said. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement to what's been said.

"We will all be given a vial with Nik's blood, in case someone is to be bitten." Rebekah said and held up a vial filled with blood.

"Lets get those into the fridge." Elena said and stood up grabbing as many vials as she could, Rebekah did the same and they walked into the kitchen. Once the vials were in the fridge Rebekah and Stefan had made their way to their bedroom, Klaus had taken Caroline out in the backyard, Kol and Bonnie left to talk, leaving Elena and Elijah alone in the living room.

Letting out a sigh she dropped down on the couch besides Elijah. "I just want this to be over." She said and laid her head on his shoulder. Elijah moved an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"So do I Elena." He said, giving her waist a light squeeze. Elena lifted her head from his shoulder and slid onto his lap, straddling him.

"Elena.." He began but was silenced by her lips being pressed onto his, he kissed her back putting his hands on her sides. Meanwhile her hands made their way into his hair, giving it a light tug. Soon enough their tongues were battling each other, exploring each others mouths. Elijah moved his right hand into her hair as his left arm moved itself around her waist pulling her closer.

Elena let out a small moan and pressed herself more into him, starting to unbutton his shirt, as soon as the buttons were unbuttoned she moved her hands from his abs and up to his chest, breaking away from him she stared him right in the eyes, lust written all over them.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." She whispered, Elijah grinned and picked her up flashing them away to his bedroom.

* * *

"I can't believe I almost walked in on them." Caroline said as she sat down on the bench next to Klaus. They had been making their way in when Klaus had picked up the noises.

"Lucky you have me then love." He said and gave her a dimpled smile, Caroline returned his smile. "Indeed I am." Reaching over she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. Klaus gave her hand a light squeeze and leaned his head back enjoying the sun.

"This is nice, I like it here." Caroline said as she watched him. Klaus turned his head and looked at her.

"We could live here you know." He said, Caroline moved her eyes up to his. "Run this town, you'd be a queen." Caroline gave him a small smile.

"I don't know Klaus.." She said. "Think about it, you don't have to decide anytime soon." She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him. Breaking away she let out a sigh. "I don't even know if I'll survive this war." She felt him let go of her hand and grab a hold of her face, turning it to him.

"I wont let you die Caroline, I promise you. You will not die anytime soon. You will have your thousand birthdays." She smiled at him again, Klaus leaned in and kissed her again. Sealing the promise he'd made to her. Breaking away she laid her head onto his shoulder taking in the backside of the mansions. Klaus laid his head onto of hers, moving his left arm around her waist, as his right once took a hold of her hand.

And together they sat there, in silence watching the sunset.

* * *

**This chapter became longer than I thought xD Hope you all enjoy it! /Scars**


	18. Chapter 18

**kilera - Indeed, and wait no more! ´Cause chapter 18 is here :D**

**Klarolineforever100 - I'll see, if I do end up writing an epilogue I'll bring her in for sure.**

**siberia21 - Well what can I say, He just couldn't keep his hands off ;)**

**Bandit of the Night - thank you :)**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos - And more you shall read! :P**

**JessiePie6 - That's so evil of you! xD Poor Caroline ;~;**

**Alexxis T. Swan - And I was thinking of ending it with this chapter, but I don't know. Should I write an epilogue?**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you! :)**

**Guest - Im glad you love this story! And I'm glad my quick updates are the highlight of your day ^-^**

* * *

Caroline yawned as she woke up, lifting up her head the clock read 4am. Groaning she shifted out of the bed, grabbing the black Henley Klaus had been wearing earlier she put it on and walked out onto the balcony. Enjoying the night air, it wasn't too cold, or too hot either. Just perfect.

She inhaled and exhaled, closing her eyes, leaning against the railing she smiled. She liked it here in New Orleans, but did she want to stay and leave her life in Mystic Falls behind? Her thoughts were interrupted by something hitting her neck, feeling herself growing weaker she pulled it out. It was a vervain dart. Staggering for a moment she felt her legs give out and she fell over the railing. Someone caught her before she hit the ground, looking up with groggy eyes she was met by a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Tyler.." She whispered before she passed out.

* * *

Klaus stretched as he woke up, turning over he threw his arm to where he knew Caroline was laying, His arm however was met by the mattress. Opening his eyes in confusion he saw the space was empty. Sitting up he noticed the balcony door was opened. Smirking he got out of the bed, walking out he expected her to sit on one of the chairs or lean against the railing, but he was met with nothing. That's when he saw the dart, picking it up he quickly flashed downstairs.

In the kitchen everyone was sitting enjoying their breakfast, they all looked at Klaus as he entered the kitchen.

"They have Caroline." He said and lifted his hand up showing them the dart.

* * *

Waking up she found herself bound to a chair, with half glazed she tried to take in her surroundings. She was sitting in the middle of a room, it looked like it was a study. Fireplace, desk,books and papers.

"I see you finally woke up, Caroline." Caroline knew that voice, turning her head to the left she saw him. He was leaning against the wall looking at her, a big grin on his face.

"Marcel." She breathed out, dropping her head. Then she remembered the dart, Tyler catching her. As if on cue Tyler came into the room, followed by Hayley. Caroline looked up and caught his eyes.

"How could you?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's going to kill me, don't you get that?"

Tyler shook his head. "I struck a deal with him Care. You wont be harmed, as long as Klaus does what he's told."

"You are supposed to be my friend, you are supposed to be Bonnie and Elena's friend. Don't you realize you've put us all in harms way. How can you not see that?" She cried out at him, feeling the tears spill down her cheeks.

"What about you Care? I could of given you everything, but you chose a monster over me!" He snapped at her.

"You cheated on me Tyler, and after everything you've done, why would I ever want to be with someone like you ever again?" Tyler felt his eyes turn yellow, rage pumping through his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head sideways he saw Hayley.

"You are an ungrateful bitch." Hayley spat out. "Tyler didn't have to strike a deal with Marcel, he could of left you to die just like everyone else who sides with Klaus will do. I hope you enjoyed him while it lasted, cause he will die tonight." Caroline felt her eyes turn red, the veins under her eyes showing.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." She hissed, Marcel was enjoying the scene unfolding. He was grinning as he watched a blonde baby vampire stand up for the all mighty hybrid.

"Alright, that's enough children. We have a phone call to make." He said and pushed himself off the wall, grabbing his phone he dialed Klaus' number.

"_Where is she?_" Was the first thing he heard, Grinning he said.

"Why hello there sire, I'll tell you where we are, but I want you to come alone and with the white oak stake. If you don't, well lets just say I have some hungry wolves waiting to nibble on this delightful blonde."

"_If you touch her..._"

"You'll do what?" Marcel asked, he waited for Klaus to respond but heard only heavy breathing.

"Come to the quarter at 5pm, bring the white oak stake."

"_Marcel, I need to know that she's alive._" Marcel held the phone out and nodded to Hayley. She slapped Caroline across the cheek, making Caroline cry out.

"There, you heard her. Now hurry up Klaus, I don't have all the time in the world." He hung up.

"What the hell, you said you wouldn't harm her." Tyler spat out and glared at Marcel. He only grinned at the young hybrid. "I didn't, your lover did." He left the room and Tyler glared daggers at him.

Hayley rolled her eyes at them and followed after Marcel, leaving Tyler and Caroline alone in the room.

"Care.."

"Don't call me that, only friends get's to call me Care." She spat out. Tyler sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

"You can't be mad at me Caroline." Caroline snorted. "Oh but I can Tyler, and when Klaus comes here to save me I'll enjoy watching him kill each and every single one of you." Tyler's look hardened, and he glared at her.

"We'll see." He said and left the room. Caroline let out a sigh and dropped her head again. Please be careful, she thought.

* * *

Klaus sat in the arm chair, everyone around him were yelling at each other. Josh had managed to convince 5 more vampires to fight for them. Which made them 28. The girls had handed out a vial of his blood to all the vampires.

"We can't just charge in there." Bonnie exclaimed to one of the vampires. "Why not?"

"Because he'll kill Caroline, and that's not happening." She hissed at him, The vampire rolled his eyes.

"She'll be a casualty of war." He snapped, Klaus was out of his seat in seconds, the man against the wall.

"Say another word about her and I'll rip you to pieces." He hissed.

"Niklaus, let him go. We'll need all the help we can get." Elijahs calm voice came through the room. Klaus dropped the vampire and turned around facing everyone else.

"I'll go first, you all stay behind in case he goes back on his word. Be ready to attack." Looking at his siblings.

"Stay safe, I'll have to hand over the white oak stake to him." They all nodded, Rebekah stood up and pulled him into a hug. Kol placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile. "Be careful brother." He said, Elijah embraced him patting his back. As Elijah moved back he was met by Elena. She tip-toed and placed her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Bring her back." She whispered in his ear, pulling back Klaus gave her a nod. Grabbing his jacket and the white oak stake he made his way to the Quarter.

"Lets move out." Elijah said and everyone collected various weapons before they headed out of the mansion.

* * *

Klaus walked into the Quarter, he saw Marcel in the middle, holding onto Caroline. Tyler and Diego stood on either side of him, he saw a brunette girl behind Tyler. He assumed that was Hayley. Looking around, he saw vampires on the balcony and roofs.

"Klaus Mikaelson, I'm glad you could join us." Marcel called out, giving him a huge grin. Klaus stopped in his tracks.

"Give me Caroline and I'll hand you the stake." He said as he took the stake out from his jacket.

"No,no my sire, that's not how it works. You hand over the stake first, then you'll get your pretty little blonde." Marcel said and brushed a piece of Carolines hair behind her ears.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, trying to wring herself free of his grasp.

"Feisty." Marcel said and grinned at her. Klaus glared daggers at him, wanting nothing more than to flash to him and rip his head off.

"You don't honestly think I'll give you the very weapon that could kill me without getting what I want first."

"How do I know you will hand it over once I've given you the girl back?" Marcel responded.

"Touché." Klaus said and gave his prodigy a smirk.

"Enough talking Klaus, hand over the stake now." Klaus sighed and stepped forward, once he was in front of Marcel he handed him the stake. Marcel grabbed it and gave him a smirk. Caroline looked right at Klaus and mouthed 'run' . Klaus reacted quickly, grabbing Marcel by the hand before he could shove the stake into him.

Werewolves jumped out charging for him, he threw Marcel away from himself, and grabbed the first wolf that came for him. Flinging it away he braced himself for the next one, but it never came, instead he saw the back of his brother.

"I see you decided to join." Klaus said and gave Elijah a smile, Elijah snapped the wolf's neck and gave his brother a grin. Klaus turned his head towards were Caroline had been, only to see she was being dragged away by Tyler.

"Let go of me Tyler." She cried out struggling against him. "Stop fighting me Care, I need to get you out of here." He stopped in his tracks as Klaus appeared in front of him.

"I believe she told you to let her go." He said in a dangerously low threatening voice. Tyler dropped the grip on her arm, Caroline rushed to Klaus' side, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Don't kill him." She whispered, Klaus turned his attention towards her. Tyler looked at her shocked. Looking back at Tyler she said.

"You might of forgotten what its like to be a friend, but I haven't." Turning her attention to Klaus she said. "Let him go, let him run off never to return here or Mystic Falls." Klaus let out a sigh and turned to Tyler.

"Run, don't stop. And if you ever come back here I will rip you apart." In a flash Tyler was gone. Klaus turned to her. "Why didn't you let me kill him?"

"I wanted you to at first, but he was my friend. I grew up with him." She said, Klaus gave her a nod.

"I need you to get to Elena and Rebekah." Caroline nodded. She leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Be safe." She said and flashed off.

"I always am love." He said to the wind before he re-joined the fight.

* * *

Bonnie was walking with Kol, they had brought Sophie along in hopes to convince Davina to not help Marcel out. Running up the stairs in Marcel's hide out, they opened the first door to the right. A girl flew up from the bed, she looked at them, frightened.

"Who are you?" She cried out. Sophie side stepped them and moved into the room.

"Davina.." She began.

"Sophie." Davina cried out and threw herself into the woman's arms. Sophie hugged her tightly.

"Marcel he, he threatened me. He said he'd kill all of you if I didn't help him. Im so sorry Sophie." She cried into the woman's shoulder, Sophie tried to calm her down stroking her hair, whispering to her. Bonnie and Kol stood awkwardly in the doorway, not really knowing what to do. Soon enough Davina had calmed herself down, she looked to Bonnie.

"I know of you, the witches on the other side speak highly of you." Bonnie gave the girl a smile. "We need to get going, Nik and 'Lijah will be needing our help on the battlefield." Kol said and eyed the three girls.

"Sophie take Davina back to the mausoleum, keep her safe. I'll go with Kol to end this once and for all." Sophie nodded and they all made their way out of the hideout.

Kol and Bonnie stepped out into the battlefield, they saw Stefan and 2 other vampires fight off some werewolves who wanted to get to the witches. Klaus and Elijah were killing off vampires left and right. Bonnie lifted her arms from her sides and started chanting.

The wind picked up, and soon the werewolves and vampires were on the ground, the vampires held their heads crying out in pain. Blood started to pour from their eyes and mouths. Kol turned his attention towards Bonnie and saw that her eyes were black, and she had veins showing under them. The witches had stopped their chanting and everyone were watching Bonnie. Blood began to run from her nose and Kol grabbed her.

"Bonnie you need to stop, you are killing yourself." Bonnie kept on chanting, the vampires fighting for Klaus quickly moved into action, killing off the wolves quickly.

Kol was shaking Bonnie harshly now, and she snapped out of her chant, passing out in his arms. Kol picked her up and flashed them out of there.

Klaus found Marcel, he was sitting on his knees holding his head. Marcel saw a shadow cast over himself and looked up into the yellow eyes of Klaus.

"Klaus.." He began but Klaus grabbed his head and ripped it off. Throwing it to the side he watched as Marcel's body fell to the ground. The remaining vampires who had fought for Marcel quickly flashed away. Turning around he saw Josh moving around checking on the other vampires. Giving the bitten ones the vials containing his blood. He saw Elijah making his way over to him.

"Some werewolves got away, Hayley were one of them. I haven't seen Lockwood."

"I let him go, Caroline spared him." Klaus said, Elijah gave him a nod. "So what now? New Orleans is ours again." Klaus looked around the quarter, yes, New Orleans were theirs again.

"Now brother I am going to take Caroline away, and I don't know when we'll be back." He said, Elijah gave him a nod and a grin.

"I'll keep things running here until you return." Klaus gave him a smile and together they made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Caroline find Elena and Rebekah fighting off a few vampires, quickly flashing over to them she plunged her hand into one of them ripping their heart out. Elena turned around to take on the vampire behind her, but saw him fall to the ground, and there stood Caroline. The vampires heart in her hand.

"Care." Elena cried out and embraced her friend. Rebekah fought off the last vampire and made her way over to the two girls. She gave Caroline a hug as Elena moved back.

"We should make our way back to the mansion." Rebekah said as she stepped back from the other blonde. Giving the Original a nod they flashes away to the mansion.

Well there they were met by Kol who was carrying an unconscious Bonnie. "Bonnie!" Elena and Caroline called out and moved towards Kol.

"What happened?" Caroline quickly asked. Rebekah opened the door for them and Kol carried Bonnie into the living room, laying her down on the couch.

"She was using expression, to the point were it drained her of all her energy. If I hadn't snapped her out of it she would of killed herself." He said and stepped back, letting the girls get to their friend. Elena sat down besides her holding onto her hand.

"Should we give her some blood? Maybe it will heal her up faster?" Caroline said and looked from Kol to Rebekah. Kol shook his head. "Its better if we let her heal herself up naturally." Caroline gave him a nod, right then they heard the door opened and soon Klaus and Elijah were in the living room. Caroline moved over to Klaus and grabbed his face, scanning him for wounds.

"Im fine Caroline, its you who I should be worried about." He said and grabbed her arms, removing her hands from his face. Caroline gave him a small smile. "Let me worry about you." She said and Klaus gave her a dimpled grin. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Marcel?" Rebekah asked and eyed Klaus. "Dead." She nodded. "Where is Stefan?" Caroline asked. "He's on his way." Rebekah said, Caroline gave her a slight nod.

Elijah moved over to Elena, putting a hand on her shoulder as he glanced down to Bonnie. "Is she alright?" he asked. Elena looked up at him and said. "I don't know, Kol said she used expression." Elijah nodded, giving her shoulder a light squeeze he moved away.

Stefan had joined them 20 minutes later, Kol had carried Bonnie up to her room and were watching over her. And now Elijah,Elena,Klaus,Caroline,Rebekah and Stefan were sitting around the dinner table.

"I can't believe its over." Elena said and glanced around the table. "Neither can I." Caroline said and eyed her friend.

"So what happens now?" She asked again. "Well, I promised Caroline a beach. And I intend to keep that promise." Klaus said and smiled as he looked at Caroline.

"I'll have to stay in New Orleans and run things while Niklaus is away." Elijah said and eyed Elena.

"Rebekah is taking me to Paris." Stefan said and smiled. Elena nodded at them.

"What about you Elena? Will you be going back to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked as she eyed her brunette friend. Elena glanced towards Elijah, grabbing his hand she turned her attention back to her friend. "No, I'll be staying with Elijah." Elijah sent her a smile and squeezed her hand. Happy that she would be staying.

Right then Kol entered the kitchen. "Your friend is awake, she wants to see the girls. All of you." He said and shot a glance to Rebekah. The girls stood up and made their way to Bonnies room. Elena knocked on the door before she entered, Bonnie smiled at them. "Hi." She said, the girls sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling Bon?" Elena asked concerned. "I feel fine, a bit exhausted, but fine." Caroline moved forward, giving her a hug. Bonnie smiled and hugged her back.

"How did the fight go?"

"We won." Rebekah said and gave the witch a smile.

"What happened to Tyler?" Elena suddenly asked, everyone turned to Caroline. "Klaus let him go, but if he ever sets his foot into New Orleans or Mystic Falls the deal is off, and Klaus will kill him." The girls nodded.

"Hey, what happened to Marcel's witch?" Caroline suddenly asked. "Me,Kol and Sophie went into Marcel's hideout and found her in a room. She told us Marcel forced her to do everything she did, and that she never wanted to hurt anyone. Sophie took her to the mausoleum, to the other witches." Bonnie said.

"So what's going on with you and Kol?" Elena asked, a grin on her face. "Yeah Bonnie, you two seem rather close." Caroline chimed in. Bonnie smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, He's different from when I first met him. We've been talking a lot, but nothing is really going on. We are...friends." She said. The girls grinned at her.

"Sure, friends." Elena said teasingly. Bonnie yawned. "We'll let you sleep some more." Elena said and stood up from the bed.

"Should we send up Kol again?" Rebekah asked, and Bonnie gave her a nod. The girls grinned and left the room. Returning to the kitchen they saw the guys sitting around the table chatting.

"We have much to do, in re-building the city and the community." Elijah said, Klaus nodded at him. Noticing the girls entering they looked up at them.

"Bonnie wants you upstairs Kol." Caroline said, Kol stood up and made his way upstairs. Caroline moved over to Klaus, sitting down on his lap instead of sitting down in the chair besides him. Klaus moved his arms around her waist, letting her lean against him. Elena and Rebekah did the same.

"What are you discussing?" Rebekah asked. "Just how we are going to re-build the community." Elijah responded. Rebekah nodded at them.

And that's how they sat for the next few hours, the guys discussing the plans for the city. And the girls discussing good vacation places.

* * *

**I don't know if I should end it here, or if I should write an epilogue? What do you guys think? Also, thoughts on the chapter? Did you think everything went down too fast? /Scars**


	19. Chapter 19

_~10 years later~_

Caroline stood in front of the floor length mirror, taking in herself. She was wearing a floor length, A-Line strapless, low back sweep train with applique. She was wearing simple make-up, a touch of mascara and clear lip gloss. Her hair were in ringlets falling down her face and shoulders. She couldn't believe that the day was here, she was getting married. And to none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

The past 10 years with him had been wonderful, they had taken a vacation after the war, going to Brazil. After that he had taken her to Paris,Rome,Berlin and eventually even Tokyo. They had returned to New Orleans after a year of traveling, once back Klaus had been briefed about the city and the rules, by Elijah. Elena and Caroline had started to re-furnish the manor. Giving it a more modern girlie touch.

Then they had moved onto Marcel's hideout inside the quarter, making it a center for Klaus and Elijah to hold meetings and parties. But also for the vampires under their command to have a place to stay.

Exactly 9 years after they arrived at New Orleans, Klaus had taken her to New York and proposed to her on top of the Empire State Building. She had accepted, and the past 6 months she had planned their wedding. And today here she stood, in front of the mirror, in her white dress. Hearing the door opened she turned and was met with a familiar face.

"Elijah." She said and gave him a smile, turning herself around to greet him. Elijah pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Caroline you look utterly stunning." He said, making Caroline blush. "Thank you Elijah, how's he doing?" She asked.

"He's pacing." Caroline started to laugh, when Klaus started to pace they knew something was up. Elijah chuckled and held up a black box. "this is for you, from Niklaus." He opened it up and inside were a diamond necklace, with blue sapphires. Caroline let out a small gasp as she saw it. She might of been with Klaus for 10 years, but she still hadn't gotten used to all the luxury that came with it.

"It's gorgeous." She said and picked it up, Elijah put the box down and grabbed the necklace from her. Turning around Caroline held up her hair letting him put the necklace on. Once he was done she let her hair down and went back to the mirror to inspect herself and the necklace.

"I hope he liked my gift?" She asked and eyed Elijah from the mirror. "He did." He said reassuring. Caroline smiled at him, and he bid her farewell before he left the room.

Something new and something blue, she thought and smiled. The door opened once more and in stepped her bridesmaids. Elena,Bonnie and Rebekah.

"You look so beautiful Care" Elena said and walked over to her friend giving her a hug. Caroline smiled at them all.

The girls were wearing royal blue, one strapped,draped dresses. Elena and Rebekah's hairs were up in buns, with some ringlets falling around their faces, Bonnie had cut her hair into a bob cut so hers was kept down. Finishing off their outfits were silver heels and diamond bracelets.

They heard a knock on the door and in walked Kol and Liz. "Mom" Caroline said and walked past the girls to embrace her mother. Liz smiled as she held her. "You look so stunning Caroline." She whispered into her ear. Pulling back Caroline felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying Care, I worked hard on that make-up" They heard Katherine say as she entered the room. Damon and Katherine had started dating after the war, they had also ended up visiting Caroline and Elena in New Orleans. And somehow ended up being friends. Caroline smiled at her and forced the tears away.

Moving over to Kol she hugged him, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her back. "Nik is one lucky guy, you look absolutely ravishing darling." he said as he pulled back from the hug. Giving her a large grin. He was wearing a white tux with a royal blue shirt and white tie.

Turning back to her mother she saw she was holding a small box. Handing it the box to her daughter, Liz smiled as she opened it.

"I figure you'd need something old, since you already seem to have something new and something blue." Caroline opened up the box and saw a pair of diamond earrings with a sapphire in the middle.

"They belonged to your great grand mother." Liz said, Caroline smiled at her mom as Rebekah and Bonnie grabbed one earring each and helped her put it on.

"And this you get to borrow from me." Katherine said and held up a diamond bracelet. Caroline smiled at her and let her put it on.

Caroline turned around and took herself in once again in the mirror, she was ready for this. She was ready to become Mrs Mikaleson, she was ready to become Klaus' wife.

* * *

Klaus was pacing, he was nervous about this wedding. What if Caroline had changed her mind? What if she left him at the altar? These thoughts ran through his mind until someone cleared their throat. Looking up he was met by green eyes and familiar sandy hair.

"Stefan." He said and gave the man a smile, Stefan returned it and walked into the room sitting down on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked and eyed him. Klaus shrugged and sat down in the arm chair, trying to calm himself down.

He was wearing a royal blue tux, white shirt,black tie and shoes. "Have you seen her?" Klaus asked and eyed him. Stefan shook his head. "I thought I should stop by you first, see how you were doing." He said, Klaus nodded at him, and then the door opened revealing Elijah.

"How is she? How does she look? Is she freaking out?" He hurried out and looked up at his brother. Elijah raised an eyebrow at him a smirk on his face.

"She's fine Niklaus, and she looks breathtaking." He said, Klaus felt himself relax just a bit. His eyes moved to the drawing Caroline had made for him. It wasn't the best, but it was the thought that counted. It was a drawing of them, sitting on the bench back at the mansion. Enjoying the sunset.

They heard a knock on the door and saw Damon move in. "10 minutes until the wedding starts, are you ready?" He asked and eyed everyone in the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Klaus said and stood up. They moved out of the room and towards the backside of the mansion where the ceremony would be held. The backside were crowded with people, as he walked down the aisle he saw the witch coven sitting on Caroline's side, on his side were some vampires and werewolves. He spotted Katherine sitting at the front along with Carolines mother. Giving them both a smile he moved into his position, Stefan and Elijah took their place besides him.

"Where is Kol?" Klaus asked and searched the area for his youngest brother. Right then they saw him make his way towards them.

"You are one lucky bastard Nik." Kol said and gave him a grin before he took the spot in between of Elijah and Stefan.

"And don't I know it." Klaus breathed out, smiling at the people in front of him. He saw Sophie take her place. Caroline had wanted a magical bound wedding, so they had asked Sophie if she could perform it. He saw Damon make his way to the front and sat himself down next to Katherine and the Gilbert boy. Caroline had informed him of what Damon had done to her, his first instinct were to kill the man, but yet again Caroline had managed to talk him out of killing someone. Hearing the music start he looked up and saw Elena walk down the aisle, she were holding white roses in her hand smiling at everyone, after her came Bonnie and then Rebekah.

Feeling himself tense up a little he waited for Caroline to walk through the doors and out onto the aisle. He saw Matt Donovan move out holding his arm out, and then there she was and he felt the breath leave his lungs. She was gorgeous.

* * *

Caroline watched as Elena,Bonnie and Rebekah made their way out of the door and down the aisle, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Matt gave her a smile from where he stood. She gave him one back, it was weird to see him 10 years older. He looked more adult, he had gotten a little scruff like Klaus had, his blonde hair was a little longer, but the rest were the same. And there she stood, still looking like she was 17 years old. Matt stepped forward and raised his arm for her to take. Smiling she stepped up to him and grabbed a hold of his arm. "You ready for this Mrs Mikaelson?" He asked her teasingly, She smiled up at him. "As ready as I'll ever be Mr Donovan." She replied and together they walked down the aisle.

First thing she saw was Klaus at the altar, he looked absolutely dashing in his blue suit, she moved her eyes towards Elijah,Kol and Stefan. All of them looking equally handsome, she moved her eyes over the crowd and spotted Davina and the other coven witches, she saw Katherine and Damon sitting with Jeremy and her mom. Looking over to Klaus' side she saw Josh sitting in the front, along with the vampire twins Zack and Zane. They also happened to be Klaus and Elijah's second in command. Turning her attention to Klaus again she smiled at him. Reaching the altar Sophie said.

"Who is giving this woman to this man?"

"I am." Matt said and lifted Carolines veil, leaning in he kissed her cheek and handed her over to Klaus. Moving up the altar she gave her bouquet to Elena and grabbed a hold of Klaus' hands, smiling up at him.

"We are gathered here today to unite this woman and this man. Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. If anyone feels that they do not belong together and wish to interject, then please speak now or forever hold your breath." Silence filled the space, no one said a word.

"Very well." Sophie said and everyone let out a small chuckle. Sophie picked up a goblet and put it in the middle of a small salt pentagram, grabbing a knife she held her hand out to Klaus. He moved his hand over to hers and watched as she cut his palm open, letting his blood fall into the goblet. She proceeded to do the same with Caroline. Once done she put the knife done and said a small chant, the salt erupted in flames for a brief moment, before they died down again. Holding the goblet up she handed it over to Klaus.

"Do you Niklaus Mikaelson take Caroline Forbes to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Klaus said and took a sip from the blood, he handed the goblet to Caroline, she took it and looked over at Sophie.

"Do you Caroline Forbes take Niklaus Mikaelson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Caroline moved her eyes to Klaus' and gave him a warm smile.

"I do." She said and drank the remaining blood from the goblet.

Sophie started to chant again, and Caroline felt a slight burn on her ring finger. There, a small tattoo was forming, a simple black ring. She looked over and saw that Klaus had the same ring on his finger as well. She smiled at him as Sophie stopped chanting.

"By the power invested in me, Sophie Deveraux, witch of New Orleans. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Caroline smiled as Klaus stepped forward grabbing a hold of her face and pressing his lips onto hers. They heard the cheers and claps in the background. Breaking away they smiled at each other and turned towards the people. They made their way down the aisle and into the mansion.

"If everyone would please follow my brother Kol, he will lead you to the front of the mansion, where the reception will be held." Elijah announced. Everyone searched out Kol and he directed them to the area where the reception would be held.

As everyone got seated Caroline and Klaus walked in, everyone cheered them on as they sat down by the main table, placed at the top, overlooking every other table. Soon servers were coming out with the appetizer,fried green tomatoes and crab cakes. For dinner they were served grilled filet of beef accompanied by roasted garlic yukon smashed potatoes and asparagus with a port wine sauce. And lastly for dessert it was the wedding cake. A 5 store high cake, in pearl white. It had Blue Lithospermum placed here and there, along with white lace piping and eatable beads.

Grabbing a hold of the cake cutter they cut 2 pieces for themselves, they then proceeded to feed each other the cake without smashing it in each others faces, much to Kol's disappointment.

During the cake eating a mic was passed around so people could hold speeches if they had one. First up was Elena.

"Care you've been one of my best friends since forever, I remember how we met, you were being bullied by this guy. I ended up pushing him to the ground, making him cry. And ever since then we've been best friends. You haven't had it easy, but somehow you always managed to put a smile on your face and go through the day. And that's what I admire about you, how strong you are. And then you met Klaus, things weren't exactly looking good for him when you two first met. He had Tyler bite you, but ended up regretting it and healed you. After a few months of trying to kill each other he finally skipped town, and we couldn't of been happier." She paused to take a breath, as everyone chuckled. "A few weeks into our summer vacation we made a road trip to New Orleans, where you decided to give him a chance. And I'm glad you did, cause I've never seen you happier than when you are with him. I wish you both good luck in this marriage, and do please refrain from killing each other." Raising her glass she called out "To the groom and the bride." Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip. Caroline smiled at her friend and mouthed a 'thank you' . Next up was Kol.

"Alright so I'm Kol, Nik's brother. The most handsome one out of the Mikaelson clan." He gave everyone a wink and they all just chuckled and rolled their eyes. "I first met the lovely Caroline when she walked into The Grill, brushing off my brother like he was nothing. I have seen people get killed for less, so I expected her to be dead by the morning. How wrong was I?" Caroline grinned at him, while Klaus shook his head. "I got the pleasure of meeting Caroline again when she came to New Orleans and my brother asked me to baby sit her. I still remember watching you waking up darling, it was the highlight of my day." He winked at her, and Caroline felt a blush creep up her face. "However my brother wasn't too pleased knowing that I spent a few hours in her bed. Nik we may have had issues in the past, but you are my big brother and I wish you nothing but the best. Caroline if you ever get tired of him, me and Bonnie will gladly take you in and make our relationship into a threesome." Caroline let out a laugh and Klaus shook his head smiling at his brother. Everyone laughed and Bonnie choked on her soda. Passing the mic to Bonnie he grinned at her. Shaking her head she stood up.

"I promise you Klaus, there will be no threesome going on, ever." Klaus sent her a look of appreciation, and Caroline simply smiled.

"So I'm Bonnie, I grew up with Caroline as well, however me and her didn't quite get along at first. But thanks to Elena we learnt to accept each other. When Caroline was turned into a vampire I was beyond myself with grief. Not only did I lose Elena to two vampires, but now my other best friend was one as well. Time went by and I saw you grow into this amazing woman standing before me today. Klaus she's all yours now, but remember if you ever hurt her I have a box with your name on it." Klaus smiled at her and let out a laugh, Caroline laughed as well and smiled at her friend. Next up was Katherine, she held a short speech thanking Caroline for making Klaus into the man he was today, Damon was after her and he apologized for everything he did, and wished them both all the happiness in the world.

Rebekah stood up and grabbed the mic. "As everyone should know I'm Rebekah, Nik's sister. For a thousand years I've watched my brother be bitter and hateful. He has resented love and were always quick to remind his siblings that "Love is a vampires greatest weakness." How wrong he was. I met Caroline during prank night, lets just say our introduction was horrid. When her and Elena came to New Orleans she put an effort into including me in their plans. And that's when I let go of my previous feelings towards them both, and we ended up being great friends. I stand before you both today, and I cannot express how happy I am that you both found each other." She smiled at them and handed the mic over to Stefan. Standing up he cleared his throat.

"Im not the best with toasts or speeches, but I'm Stefan, Caroline's best guy friend. Caroline is the sweetest, most honest and strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. She always sees the good in people. And she clings onto that goodness, even when they do terrible things. Klaus I met in the 20's , we quickly became friends, even brothers. He however compelled me to forget him, so when he returned to Mystic Falls, we ended up on the wrong foot. I am glad we managed to mend our friendship and I can honestly say that I am proud and happy for the both of you." Sitting down he handed the mic over to Elijah.

"Everyone in this room should know me." He said jokingly, making everyone laugh. "Niklaus is my younger brother, and for decades I've watched him succumb to the darkness in him. It wasn't until I met Caroline, that I saw something change in him. He started painting again, something he hadn't done in awhile. I truly believe that Caroline is the light to Niklaus' darkness, and that Niklaus is the darkness to Caroline's light. They were meant to be together, they were meant to find each other. I'd like to personally thank you Caroline, for finding my brother. For finding Nik." Raising their glasses again they cheered for the groom and the bride. Last up was Carolines mother.

"When my daughter first told me that she was dating the man who not only had made her life a living hell but her friends as well, I didn't quite know what to believe. I didn't approve of them in the beginning, but as the years passed by I saw how happy he made my daughter. And that to me is all that matters. Klaus id like to officially welcome you to the family, and if you ever hurt my daughter, remember that I am a sheriff. And I know how to use guns." Klaus let out a laugh, and sent Liz a big smile.

"I'll make sure to never forget that." He said and raised his glass towards her. Caroline smiled and shook her head at them. Taking a sip from the champagne she turned towards her husband. Klaus smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her softly. The party went on peacefully, everyone had a good time. Caroline and Klaus had their first dance as husband and wife, Caroline danced with Kol,Elijah,Stefan,Matt,Jeremy and even Damon. Klaus in return danced with Liz,Rebekah,Elena,Bonnie and even Katherine.

* * *

4 hours later Caroline and Klaus were in their bedroom. Letting out a loud sigh Caroline took off her shoes and sat down on the chair to her make-up desk.

"Im exhausted." She breathed out and looked over at Klaus who was removing his suit jacket and tie.

"Hopefully not too tired." He said and winked at her, Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "You really want push your luck? The house is filled with vampires, and you know our luck when it comes to crowded houses." Klaus smiled, remembering the many times her friends and his siblings had walked in on them. Walking over to her he grabbed her hands, pulling her up from the chair.

"Let them walk in." He whispered and kissed her. Caroline smiled as she kissed him back. Klaus quickly removed her dress letting it fall to the floor. Picking her up he carried her to the bed, laying her down softly, before he climbed on top of her.

"I love you Mrs Mikaelson." He said and pressed a light kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Mr Mikaelson." She said back.

* * *

**THE END! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know there wasn't much Kennett but I did mention that they were together!**

**Special thanks to:**

**bulldozed88**

**siberia21**

**blueberry55**

**Look At My Comment**

**Angel of Darkness Forever**

**beverlie4055**

**Nataliesmiley6**

**JessiePie6**

**Klaroline-lovegames**

**TeamOriginals2000**

**Ouat-in-vampirediaries**

**Bandit of the Night**

**Ellavm18**

**kilera**

**Klarolineforever100**

**Alexxis T. Swan**

**Alea55**

**EyesLikeLiquidFire**

**Rosa**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos**

**Lu Mach**

**VampireDiariesLuver**

**alysia292**

**Unverse**

**lapislazuli101**

**xx-ellen**

**Also thanks to the guest's who reviewed! All your reviews meant a lot to me, its what kept me updating so fast.**

**I'm currently brainstorming on new ideas for a new story, I'm leaning towards one right now, So keep an eye out for my new story! /Scars**


End file.
